


No place like home.

by HisAngel910



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha loses his shit, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Phasma, Biting, F/M, Flashbacks, He's a dick, Jealousy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean cops, No one touches Rey but Kylo, Non-Consensual Touching, Office Sex, Omega Heat, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive in a good way, Rey isn't taking any of his shit, Reylo - Freeform, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Territorial Alpha, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Video Chat, Video Sex, Violence, dominant Kylo, he wants her, more smut, not so slow burn, out of control alpha, she is independent, she wants him, she wants his knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Rey Sanders has worked her entire life to fight against the stereotypes of traditional Omega's.  Her design and renovation company helps to build the dream homes of all of her clients.  Can she help her newest client Kylo Ren build his dream home?  And can she do it before his Alpha drives her wild?





	1. Evaluation

 

* * *

 

A sigh escaped her lips as she wound through the late afternoon traffic towards her appointment.  Glancing down at her phone and the GPS, she cursed lightly under breath as her arrival time crept past her scheduled appointment time.  As the owner of her own  design and renovation  company, Rey Sanders knew just how important it was to make a first impression.  As an Omega, she also knew just how hard it was to overcome stereotypes.

It wasn’t typical for a female, let alone a female Omega to start a  renovation  company in a male dominated industry.  Rey Sanders was no typical female having grown up in the foster system, she had learned from a young age how to repair or redesign anything to suit her needs.  That led her down the path of building her own company and being able to employ a small group of contractors.   Sanders Design had now renovated and designed well over thirty houses in the area, from single rooms all the way up to full demolition and remodels.   It gave Rey pleasure to bring something back to beautiful from neglect and wear.  

The Ren project would be an incredible notch in her belt, the four thousand square foot project  a gem for her portfolio. Rey had been hesitant to accept such a large project, her largest project to date only a fraction of the size. Her project manager Poe had been in sistent  as he set up the contact with the owner of the property from a referral.  

“Rey, this is an amazing opportunity.  Mr. Ren has plans to completely gut the house and bring it back to life, but he needs someone with vision.   Meet him, talk to him” Poe had urged.

As her  truck  bounced over the rough road leading up to the house, she once again glanced at her phone beeping incessantly next to her.   At the crest of the hill she slowed to a stop, her heart beating wildly as she took in the incredible house in front of her.  The sprawling structure spread out in wings from the main house, the porch sagging weakly from neglect.   Her fingers itched to start making notes as ideas flowed through her.   Dragging her eyes away from the house, she noticed immediately the sleek and shiny sportscar parked in front of the house and pulled up just behind it.   Grabbing her phone and iPad, she jumped down from the cab of the truck and walked to the porch.

Rey took in the incredible details of the classic house; the newel posts original to the house and even with the damage from age and neglect were gorgeous.  She ran her hand over the aged wood, tapping lightly to check for rot or pest damage, the smile curving her lips as she discovered it intact.   The transom window over the double front doors looked to be the original leaded glass as well and also intact, surprising considering its age.   With any luck, Mr. Ren would be interested in salvaging these pieces.  Most of her designs incorporated both original pieces from the home as well as updated classics. 

“Mr. Ren?” she called lightly, stepping lightly up the damaged stairs.   She walked slowly across the porch,  her eyes taking in the details  as she picked across the broken porch.   She felt the rush as she looked up to discover the corbels tucked away in the eaves of the covered porch.   “Mr. Ren?”

Inside the house,  Kylo  Ren had already stripped his suit jacket off to drape over the rickety bannister of the old craftsman house, the sleeves of his black dress shirt folded up to his forearms and dusty.  His irritation with the condition of the house was already showing, his hands running through his hair to shake loose the debris from the house.  At 6’3  he often time stood head and shoulders above the crowd, but in his exploration of the house  he failed to notice the low height of the doorways while he looked around, running smack onto the header and shaking loose years of dust over him.

For most of his life, Kylo had always taken for granted the physical build of being an Alpha, his broad shoulders and large frame were intimidating to most.  In his line of work, it helped to be the biggest and the most Alpha in any room.   With a low growl of frustration, he worked his way back up to the front door, hearing the light voice calling his name.    He stepped through the front door, his eyes adjusting to the bright afternoon sun when heard the crack of a board and gasp.  Instinctively, his arms shot out to grab the falling form in front of him.

Rey felt the board crack beneath her foot, her boot falling through the deck she felt the shocked gasp rip from her throat.   She braced for the fall, her hands scrabbling for something to stop it when she felt herself swept off her feet.   Her eyes flew to his face, raking over his features.   Her lips parted in shock as she took in the whiskey colored eyes, dark and intense.  Her eyes drifted over the angled jaw and the shape of his nose.  Her fingers almost itched with the desire to trace over the beauty marks dotting his face.  __

She felt the tightening of his arms around her, her inner Omega practically swooning.  ‘ _ Alpha is big.  Alpha is strong.  Alpha will take care of Omega’.   _ She couldn’t control the impulse, her eyelids drooping as she inhaled the rich scent of Alpha.   Rey nearly moaned aloud at his scent filling her senses; the combination of smoke, bergamot and whiskey intense.  Her body reacted to the Alpha holding her, the wave of desire washing across her and intensifying her scent.

Kylo  had found himself with an arm full of female, light and curvy as he swept her up in her arms.   He had only a moment to react to her distressed gasp, his Alpha rearing up to protect.  With her firmly in his arms, her scent wrapped around his senses to inflame the glands in his neck.  His inner Alpha  was  practically purring with approval  while the blood rushed rapidly to his cock.   _ ‘Omega.  Sweet Omega’.    _ His arms tightened around her lean frame, his head dipping to inhale the floral and spicy scent that was Rey.  He stepped back into the house, seeking the coolness of the interior.  Only feeling the shudder roll through her brought him out of his daze.  Clearing his throat, he quickly set her on her feet before turning away from her  to gather some semblance of control.

Rey stood on shaky legs, her Omega screaming at the loss of  his  possessive hold, her breath shuddering from her lips.  She watched as he stalked across the room, his shoulders tense and his scent spiking wildly around the room.  ‘ _ Soothe Alpha.  Calm Alpha’  _ her Omega wailed.   

“Mr. Ren...” she broke off as he spun to face him.

Kylo  led with his frustration, his inner Alpha screaming to take her while he fought the urge.  “If Mr. Sanders couldn’t be bothered to show up for our appointment, he should have at least had the  common  sense not to send an unmated, unsuppressed Omega to potential job site” he snarled, his jaw clenching while he fought back against his baser urges. 

Rey felt as if she’d been slapped, her anger quickly replacing the desire she had felt.  “Excuse me?  Unsuppressed?” she snapped out, her own scent quickly spiking.   “First of  all **_ Alpha _ ** _ ,  _ I’m Rey Sanders and secondly, I’m on suppressants not that it’s any of your business .  Maybe you should up your blockers ”.

His eyes darkened as he finally took in her form  from across the room , the snug black jeans and knee-high riding boots drawing his eyes to the curve of her hips while the white sweater showed just the barest hint of skin at the waist.   Color had flooded her face in her anger, her scent now spiking with a spicy note that he almost tasted on his tongue.   Again, his inner Alpha roared to life.  ‘ _ Omega needs you.  Omega is distressed’.     _

“You’re Rey Sanders?” he asked, the disbelief evident in his tone.

Rey fought back the urge to snarl and flipped the cover off her iPad, swiping quickly to her website.   Turning the device towards him, she displayed the photo of herself under the sign proudly displayed in front of her office before answering.  “Do you not research the companies you plan to do business with Mr. Ren?” her tone cool now as she cocked her brow.

“ Kylo ”, he responded with a shrug.  “And yes, I do normally complete a lot more research but you came highly recommended by a colleague.  And for him to wax poetic about your work says a lot”.

Rey struggled to regain her composure, the need to impress him to get the job warring with her inner Omega’s need to drag her tongue up and over his throat.   She cleared her throat with a smile, tamping down her Omega.  “Who is your colleague?  If you don’t mind me asking”.

“Armitage Hux.  I had the opportunity to see  your  work first hand a few weeks ago.  I have ideas,  very  specific ideas regarding what I want here.  I think based on what I saw from his home, you can make my ideas work”. 

Rey thought back to the contemporary home that she had remodeled just a few months back, her mind racing.   She prayed that he didn’t want to turn this beautiful home into some modern monstrosity.   This beautiful house was classic in its craftsman styling and the idea of him carving all that away nearly broke her heart.   “Why don’t we take things step by step and start with a walk through of the property.  I’d like to hear what it is you want out of the project and I’ll see if It’s something I can do for you”. 

‘ _ Oh _ _  there’s something you can do for me alright sweet Omega’.   _ Kylo  tamped down his Alpha and gestured to the staircase.  “We’ll see” he murmured, his voice low and husky as he followed her up the stairs. 


	2. Estimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no doubt there is chemistry, but the working relationship is vital. Can Rey and Kylo figure out a way to work together or will that chemistry get in the way?
> 
> Snippet from Chapter 2...
> 
> He dipped his head low, inhaling her scent as he dragged his nose over the curve of her shoulder. “Omega” he growled, darkly thrilled at her shudder. “I won’t have another Alpha stink you up, mated or not. The next time I see you, I only want to scent you. Just you”. 
> 
> Rey trembled against him, her breath coming fast. “Alpha…” she tried again before she felt his hand gripping her hip. 
> 
> “Just you Omega. Tell me you understand” he murmured, squeezing lightly with a press of his hips. 
> 
> “Yes Alpha” she breathed.

 

 

* * *

 

Rey felt his eyes on her as she climbed the stairs in front of him, his scent still swirling along her senses.   Standing at the top of the stairs on the beautiful landing she turned to him, iPad in hand as she began the process to take notes.   Tugging the stylus from her pocket, she opened a new document, ready to start.

“Where do you want to start Mr. Ren?” she asked.

Kylo motioned for her to follow him into a small room on the front side of the house.  “I’ve actually got the architectural plans of the house, I picked them up from country records before coming out here.  And Kylo, please” he muttered, flipping the switch on the wall.   “I’ve also got them in digital format, I’ll forward them over”.

Rey stepped to the folding table in the center of the room, her eyes moving over the original plans to the house with a smile.   Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned to the plans.  “I’d like to go room by room and hear what it is your looking for.   We have six bedrooms on this level with just two baths.   What are your thoughts for this space?”

Kylo shrugged, his shoulders stretching the fabric of his shirt across his chest.   He caught her eyes drift over him, his inner Alpha preening at her study.   “The most important thing to me on this floor would have to be the Master Suite”.   He stepped over to the table with the plans, his fingers trailing over the plans.  “To be honest, I’d really like to take the three bedrooms that face the back of the house to create one large suite.  There is currently no ‘master’ to speak of and I must insist on an  en -suite”.

Rey glanced up to his face before clearing her throat lightly, “I assume that your wife will want to have a hand in design for the  en -suite and closet for the master?” she asked, keeping her eyes carefully focused on the plans as she felt the blush rise on her cheeks. 

Kylo turned to her now, his eyes searching her face.  Seeing the rosy flush across her cheeks, he couldn’t stop the smirk.  “I’m not married” he practically purred, enjoying the way that her eyes shot up to his.

Rey felt a rush of relief knowing that he wasn’t married.  She hadn’t scented a mate on him, but that could’ve simply meant he had married a Beta.   In her years since presenting as an Omega, she’d scented a few Alpha’s, but never like this.  Even the time leading up to her Heat’s she’d never found an Alpha that appealed to her leaving her to struggle through her Heat alone.   

The idea of this Alpha helping her through a Heat sent a flood of arousal through her, wet heat pooling between her legs.   It took no effort for her to imagine Kylo holding her up against the wall in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist with his lips on hers as he fucked up into her.  She could just imagine his voice; deep and husky as he told her over and over how good she was.   His hands would no doubt cover  her  breasts, his thick fingers could reach spots inside  of her she  could  never quite get to on her own .   She felt her pussy clench wildly  around nothing just thinking of his knot swelling inside of her to lock them together.

Kylo scented the arousal immediately, stepping closer to her.  He forced his hands into his pockets, the urge to reach for her overwhelming.   “What about you Omega?  No husband waiting for you at home?” he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Rey shook her head, her tongue sweeping out across her lips.  “No Alpha , no husband ” she murmured, her eyes sweeping down the length of his body.

His cock jumped in his slacks at her perusal, his Alpha roaring to the surface.  ‘ _ Omega.  Take the Omega.  Make her yours’.   _ Again, he stepped closer.  “Omega” he rumbled , his hand rising to  graze lightly  up her arm, hot and heavy as it  rested  at the curve of her  shoulder and neck just against her gland.  The pair jumped at the sound of the front door being pushed open.  Kylo growling deep in his throat as he heard her voice being called, the male voice booming up the stairs.   He s talked across the room towards the voice  intent on staking  a claim on his home and the Omega.

“Rey! Rey?  Are you up here sweetheart?  You weren’t answering your phone!”

Rey snapped to attention, her hand flying to  Kylo’s  chest to stop his forward momentum.  “No!  Alpha No!  It’s my office manager Poe.   He's my friend.   It’s all right” she soothed, her hands smoothing over his chest as she reacted to the change in his scent.   She waited until his eyes met hers before moving to the door way.

“Poe, I’m up here with Kylo” she called.  She glanced over her shoulder briefly waiting for Poe to climb the stairs, Kylo pacing around the small space in agitation.  “What’s up Poe?” 

Longtime friend of Rey, Poe was not only her office manager but an Alpha.  Practically a brother to her, he was mated to fellow Omega and  her  foster brother Finn.  His brow furrowed in concern as he stepped into the room, picking up immediately on the change in Rey’s scent.   “You alright in here sweetheart?” he asked quietly, tugging her into hug.  He not so subtly shifted to place himself between her and Kylo.

Her eyes flew to Kylo standing now behind the table, his jaw locked in anger and eased back out of Poe’s arms.  “Of course,  PoPo .   What are you doing out here?” she replied, working to keep the smile light.

Poe looked over his shoulder as Kylo folded his massive arms across his chest keeping his eyes on Kylo even as he spoke with Rey.  “You  forgo t your pack sweetheart.   I figured I’d run it out to you before I met up with Finn.  Figured you needed it.    Are you uh, are you sure you don’t want me to stay and help with the estimates?” he asked, the smaller Alpha posturing next to her pointedly.

Rey rolled her eyes at the show.  “No, I don’t need you to stay.  Besides, I’m not having my brother pissed at me for keeping his husband out late”.

Kylo relaxed marginally as he realized that the smaller man was mated, still itching to tear his hands away from Rey.   The scowl never left his face, as he watched just how comfortable she was with his hands on her.  He watched them talk quietly for a moment before she gestured to the door with a nod.   His eyes narrowed when she kissed his cheek, throwing her arms around him once again.

“Kylo, I’m just going to run downstairs and grab my bag and walk Poe out.  I’ll be right back” she tossed over her shoulder, pushing and shoving Poe out in front of her.   

Poe waited until they were downstairs, pulling her out on the porch with him.   “What did I walk in on up there?” he questioned; the concern evident in his voice.

Rey flushed deeply knowing that Poe could scent the change in her.  Mortification sunk in as she realized that he  _ knew _  just how aroused she was.   “Nothing.  I promise, I’m perfectly fine.  I can handle it.  Honest”.

Poe frowned, “Alright, but you promise me that you’ll call when you get home.  I don’t want to find out you  jumped the bones of a random Alpha just cause he smells good.   Built and hot doesn’t make it OK ”.

She just crossed her arms across her chest with a sigh.   “Once again, you prove your flair for the dramatic  PoPo .  Go home and give Finn a kiss for me, I’ll call when I get home” she laughed out, waving him back out to his car.  She waited until his car drove down the bumpy road, turning back to rush up the stairs with her pack.  

“Kylo?” she called, cresting the top of the stairs. 

Up the stairs, Kylo paced around the room desperately  trying to calm himself.  _  ‘Too fast.  This is  _ _ is _ _  moving way too fast’ _ __ he thought to himself.   The logical side of him balked at the idea that his biological urges  were screaming after just a few minutes, while his Alpha was demanding that he let go and take. 

He  stepped out into the hall, his face carefully neutral and glanced down to his watch.   “Let’s go ahead and get started.  I do need to head out for another appointment this evening”.

Rey stopped short, his cool demeanor somewhat shocking considering what had just happened.  “Uh, ok.  Whatever you’d like”.

Kylo felt the shift in her attitude, her face falling as he had spoken, the change in her scent smacking him in the face.  For a brief moment, he faltered and straightened his spine.   He gestured down the hallway.  “Let’s start here please”.

For nearly three hours, Rey and Kylo moved through the house.  Rey had taken photo’s, measurements and made a ton of notes.   Finishing their house tour, Rey collected her things, packing her items back carefully into the pack.   She followed him back to the living room, waiting as he collected his jacket from the banister.   “I’ll need you to send over the digital files so that I can work the plans and begin the proposal process”.

Kylo exited the house first, pausing to take her elbow as she stepped over the broken planks nearest the door.  “I’ll have the files emailed over first thing tomorrow.  Thank you for taking the time to do this, I look forward to seeing what you have in mind”.

Rey struggled against the wave of disappoint, her inner Omega wailing. _   ‘You displeased Alpha’.    _ She swallowed down the lump in her throat.  “I’ll get back to you soon Mr. Ren” she responded, her voice curt as she turned and walked away.   Her steps were rushed as she practically jogged to her truck, the keys already in her hand.   She tossed her pack across the seat and snagged her bottle of water from the console, drinking deeply.

She struggled to understand what could have possibly turned him so cold to her in such a short period of time.  ‘ _ Alpha is displeased.  Alpha doesn’t want you’.   _ Chucking her now empty bottle to the passenger seat she sighed.  Rey slammed the passenger door and moved to hers, refusing to look back at Kylo.   

He watched her walk away, fists clenched as he fought against the need to chase her down.  Her scent still filled his senses, tormenting him with the  bitter  stench  of the other Alpha .   _ ‘Mark Omega”  _ his inner Alpha ordered.   Only as she rounded her truck to get in did he give in, rushing up behind her.

Rey gasped as his hands slapped against truck door, caging her against it, his body pressed against hers.  “Kylo...” she breathed out.   She couldn’t stop the arch of her back, pressing her bottom against him.   Her inner Omega moaned when his hand  moved  down her body, the wide expanse of his hand  resting gently on her stomach.  His thumb brushed over the skin at her waistband, his breath hot against her ear.

Kylo purred approvingly at the feel of her ass pressing back against him, his cock surging back to life.  He dipped his head low, inhaling her scent as he dragged  his  nose over the curve of her shoulder.  “Omega” he growled, darkly thrilled at her shudder.   “I won’t have another Alpha stink you up, mated or not.  The next time I see you, I only want to scent you.  Just you”.

Rey trembled against him, her breath coming fast.  “ Alpha… ” she tried again before she felt his hand gripping her hip.

“Just you Omega.  Tell me you understand” he murmured, squeezing lightly with a press of his hips.

“Yes Alpha” she breathed.

“Good.   Soon, Omega.  I’ll see you soon” he murmured with one final squeeze of her hip.  “ Get home safely.  You'll hear from me  soon ”.   He reluctantly stepped back, opening her door for her.   He watched her climb into the truck, her hands trembling lightly.   Kylo closed the door gently before stepping back, letting her start the truck.   

Rey drove away from his, the hot press of his body against hers and his scent fresh in her mind.  Glancing in the rear-view mirror, she gave him one last look in the mirror before driving away .

***

 


	3. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo only had one request of Rey...did she follow his instructions?
> 
> And again, since I stink at summaries...
> 
> A snipet from the chapter:
> 
> “Oh, one more thing” he asked, his voice deepening. “Do you remember what I told you...Omega?” he all but purred out. 
> 
> Her breath caught in her throat, her heart racing again. Rey had to clear her throat before answering, her voice low and husky as she responded to him. “Yes Alpha” she murmured. 
> 
> “Good girl” he responded; his voice dark. “I’ll see you soon” he told her, the promise ringing between them before he disconnected the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Trish47!

 

 

* * *

 

For nearly a week, Rey practically lived in her office working on the plans for the Ren project.   Not only did she feel the professional excitement leading her, but the pesky voice of her Omega kept whispering at the back of her mind.  ‘ _ Please your Alpha.  Make your Alpha happy.  Make him a beautiful home’.    _  She’d received only one message from him since their meeting, a quick email with the digital plans as he’d promised her.   The brief communication had been completely professional, the only inkling that it could be something more was the last line.  ‘I’ll be seeing you soon’ had brought the sound of his voice murmuring to her, “Soon Omega” as he had pressed her against the side of her truck.

Every night since their meeting, she had gone to bed with a smile lingering on her lips and the sound of his voice in her mind.   Over and over she dreamt of him, his hands on her body and his voice in her ears.  She’d even slept with the sweater she had worn to the project, the scent of him still lingering on the fabric.  

Across town from the Ren project, Rey sat in her presentation room going over every detail of the project making the final tweaks to the presentation she would be scheduling with Kylo.  Just a handful of years ago, Rey had purchased the small home on the outskirts of Arlington to renovate and create a space for her business.   The main floor kitchen had been renovated back to fully functional, a large island in the center for seating as to provide a place for her team to eat and relax on their breaks.   Eliminating the formal dining room had been a no brainer, that space had been turned into Poe’s office. 

The upstairs had been designated as Rey’s space, sharing no space with any of her team.  The two smallest bedrooms had been converted into her presentation room, one dominated by book cases filled with books and samples.   A large conference table and chairs completed the room, allowing Rey ample space to work with her clients.  Finally, the end wall of the room had been fitted with a 65” high definition display to allow her to show the clients their finished project as she  manipulated  software from her laptop.  

It was Rey’s office that truly spoke most about Rey as a person and designer, the upstairs Master turned in to her personal space.   The large oversized window, flanked by book cases lent a light and airy feel to her space.   The desk created just for her by one of her craftsmen with its beautifully turned legs took up residence in front of the window allowed her the prettiest of views.   The cozy farmhouse styling lent itself to her comfort, the plush rugs and even the wide overstuffed couch and chairs gave her a place to escape from work should she  need  a break.  

The knock at the door to the presentation room had her looking up with a slight frown.   Seeing who it was brought a smile to her face, the grin from her brother Finn lighting up the room.  She stood as he approached, his arms wrapping around her for a hug.   “What’re you doing  here  Finn?”

“Well, you haven’t been by to see me all week so that I could pester you about the mysterious Alpha that had you so worked up.  All Poe could tell me was tall, dark and sinfully gorgeous.  So, spill little sister” he prodded.

The flush crept across her face while she fluttered her hands around.  “There’s nothing to tell.  Kylo and I had a bit of chemistry and PoPo noticed it.  That's all” she replied.

“That’s all?  Stop playing!  Poe told me that he scented you and that big, bad Alpha looked ready to rip his hands off you” Finn answered; his arms folded across his chest with his eyebrow cocked.

“Alright, alright!  It still isn’t that big of a deal.  There was some...uh.  Some...” she broke off helplessly, her face flaming bright red.  

Finn’s mouth dropped open, his eyes narrowing down to search her face.   “Rey, did you...” ,  he questioned.

“NO!  Oh my god, no!  I’ve never scented an Alpha like him before.  Remember how you told me it was when you met Poe?  The ‘AHA!’ moment?  That’s what it was.  Like, in an instant I could imagine him you know, uh imagine him helping me through a Heat”.  The words rushed out in a tumble, only slightly embarrassed to be talk about this with her brother. 

Finn’s eyes were wide now listening to Rey.  “So, you’re actually telling me that you’re interested in this Alpha?  You? The one who used to tell me that Alphas stink?”

“I didn’t say they stink, I said they didn’t smell good to me.  There's a difference” she retorted.  “Besides, I don’t think Poe stinks.  I think he smells sweet, just like my over protective Big Brother” she said with a grin.

Finn only smirked.  “And just what does the big, bad Alpha smell like?”

Rey wrinkled her nose delightfully as she recalled the way that he smelled.   “Dark, intense.  Like whiskey and smoke and leather, even a little spicy” she murmured, nibbling at her lip.  “He makes my mouth water just thinking about taking a bite”.

“See?  I told you Finn!” came the exclamation from the door as Poe joined them.  He dropped down into a chair at the table with a sigh.  “So, spill sweetheart!  What happened after I left?  Did you get a taste?” he asked with a wink.

Finn smacked Poe across the shoulder with a groan.  “You are so bad babe!”

Rey rolled her eyes, boosting herself to sit on the edge of the table.  “No, I didn’t get a taste.  I didn’t get anything really.  And it’s all Poe’s fault” she sighed out. 

Poe jerked back up to a sitting position, his feet hitting the floor with a thud.   “My fault?  What do you mean my fault?!”

Rey giggled at the panicked expression on his face as his head whipped back and forth between her and his husband.  “It’s your fault because you went all ‘Alpha’ and were posturing with him.   I smelled like you from when you hugged me and he said that he didn’t want another Alpha stink on me”.

Poe broke into a scowl while his husband laughed hysterically behind him.  “I don’t stink” he grumbled, shooting dirty looks at Finn.

Finn pressed a kiss to his lips with a smile.  “Of course, not babe” he soothed.  “But it sounds like that Alpha wanted to take a big ol’ bite of our sweet Rey and he didn’t want your stink...I mean scent all over that bite if you know what I mean”.

Turning to his sister now, he couldn’t help but ask the question.  “So, tell me little sister.  Exactly how close did this Alpha get if he could scent Poe on you?  Hmmm?”

Rey blushed again, her eyes dropping to the floor before telling them about the moment at the truck.  She glanced up to see the pair eyeing each other knowingly.   “I don’t want to hear anything about this from either of you.  I’m going to be calling this afternoon to speak with him and set an appointment for him to view the proposal.  I’ll need you both to be here so that we can answer questions”.

Poe arched a brow with a wicked smile.   “Isn’t it  ** my  ** job as your office manager to set up the appointments?”

“Of course it is, but I think it’s best that I call him considering the last time you two spoke” she reminded him.   

Finn grumbled a bit as well.  “I don’t understand why I need to be here?  I usually just handle the design work with you, not the client”.

“Yes Finny-Poo, but if you’re here then PoPo can stink you up and not me” she replied with a chuckle.  “Now scoot.  I’m going to call Kylo and set this up”. 

She chuckled all the way to her office, smiling at Finn and Poe arguing down the stairs about Alpha stink.  She closed the door lightly, her stomach filled with butterflies as she dialed the office number to Kylo.  After a brief conversation with a receptionist and a brief hold, his smooth voice came across the line. 

“Ah, good afternoon Miss Sanders.  I’m glad you called” he rumbled.

Rey’s mouth dropped open at the sound of his voice, goosebumps rising across her arms.  ‘ _ Alpha is pleased’.    _ Her voice was breathy as she responded.  “Really?” she replied, her voice hopeful.   She spoke again quickly before he could answer, smacking herself mentally.  “I finished the proposals and I’d like to set up a time for you to come by the office here to see what I’ve done for you”. 

Kylo leaned back in his chair, the wolfish smile spreading.  “Done already?  I’m quite impressed.  You must be eager to see me again if you’ve worked that  quickly  on the proposals”, he teased lightly.

“Uh, well...Yes.  I’m very excited about this project and showing you what I can do to you.  I mean for you.  What I can do  ** for  ** you” she sputtered.   _ ‘Get it together Rey!  You’re an educated and capable woman’ _  she groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes viciously.

Kylo chuckled to himself listening to her flustered tone.  “I'm sure that you’ll take very good care of my...project.   When can I come by to take a look?” he asked.

Rey blew out a quick breath, steadying herself.   “I’m free Friday afternoon, say two o'clock?  My team and I can go over details with you if that works” she offered, her voice steady and smooth.

“That works for me Miss Sanders.  I’ll see you then” he offered with a smile. 

“Great!  Wonderful, we’ll see you then” she said, the excitement sending her to her feet. 

“Oh, one more thing” he asked, his voice deepening.  “Do you remember what I told you...Omega?” he all but purred out.

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart racing again.  Rey had to clear her throat before answering, her voice low and husky as she responded to him.   “Yes Alpha” she murmured. 

“Good girl” he responded; his voice dark.   “I’ll see you soon” he told her, the promise ringing between them  before  he disconnected the call.  

***

Friday afternoon arrived both too soon and not nearly soon enough as Rey paced in her office.   Glancing down at her watch, she groaned inwardly.   _ ‘Less than thirty minutes to go’ she  _ thought eagerly.   She turned at the light tap on her door to see Finn leaning against the door frame.  

“Almost ready for your big, bad Alpha?” he asked, smirking lightly. 

“Not yet, I’m gonna duck into the bathroom and change.   Do you mind  hanging  around a minute to tell me what you think?” she asked, snagging a bag from the couch.

Finn only nodded and then sat in the chair closest to the bathroom.  “Are you ready?  And not for the presentation, that you got on lock.   I mean to wow your Alpha?” he asked.

Rey glanced at herself in the mirror, touching up her makeup and smoothing her hair.   Stepping out of the bathroom with her heels in her hand, she turned her back to Finn.   “Zip me up please”.

“Damn girl!  You brought out the big guns with the green dress”, Finn muttered as he zipped the dress for her, motioning her into a 360 so that he could take in the full effect.

Rey nibbled her bottom lip lightly.   The form fitting dress rose high on her chest, but the subtle lace inserts brought the eye to the curve of her breasts.    Continuing the simple line, the dress clung to every curve before stopping mid-thigh with matching lace inserts sewn into the slit at the front of her thigh almost up to her hip.  The addition of the very feminine heels with an ankle strap ensured that her legs in all their toned glory were on full display. 

“It’s not too much for this is it?”, she asked worriedly. 

Finn shook his head.  “Oh no sweetheart.   You’re gonna bring that Alpha to his knees ” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.   Now you get those shoes on and go wait for us in the presentation room.   I’ve already set up the coffee and tea in there.  We’ll bring your Alpha to you”.

Rey  s lipped  her heels on, fastening the straps while Finn jogged down the stairs to wait for  Kylo  to arrive.   She heard the door of a car shut beneath her window and hurried to the conference room to wait, leaning against the table her legs crossed at the ankles as she waited for him to enter the room. 

Downstairs, Kylo walked through the doors eager to see her when he was met by Poe.  He felt the scowl spread as he caught the beaming smile of the smaller Alpha.  He nodded in greeting, his hands thrust into his pockets.  “I’m here to see Miss Sanders” he mentioned, eyes shifting to the stairs. 

Finn came down the stairs at a jog, his smile bright and wide.  With no hesitation, he walked up to Kylo offering his hand.  “Hi there” he offered cheerfully.  “I’m Finn, one of Rey’s design team and her big brother to boot.   I hear you’ve already met my husband Poe over there”.

Now Kylo did let the surprise show on his face.   ‘ _ Husband?’  _ he thought.  “Ah yes, Poe I believe?”

Poe simply nodded.   “Rey is ready for us upstairs, if you’d like to follow me please”, leading the way up the stairs. 

Finn joined Kylo in their climb, noticing his attention to the iron railing.  “That railing is one of our original designs, Rey enjoys tossing a little bit of industrial in with vintage looks for effect.  In fact, if you’d like to tour the house later, you’ll see that every room has been renovated and designed by her”.

Kylo glanced down at the younger man, a smile ghosting across his lips.   “You’re very proud of her, aren’t you?”

As they approached the door to the presentation room, Finn paused briefly.   “My sister is an amazing woman, of course I’m proud of her.   Protective too”  he offered, his voice offering a warning. 

“Noted” Kylo replied with a nod before stepping into the room.   Immediately, the scent of the Omega filled his senses, his mouth practically watering.   He looked around the room for the source, his eyes widening at the sight of her.   He couldn’t stop his eyes from travelling up her body, from the dainty feet and up the toned legs, his eyes taking in the gentle curve of her body wrapped up like a present in the beautiful green dress.   His eyes never left hers as she pushed off the table and walked across the room to him. 

Rey felt flushed under his gaze, his eyes dark and intense as he looked over her approvingly.   His scent was just as intoxicating as she remembered, once again filled with the urge to sink her teeth into him and take a bite.  She felt surprisingly calm as she moved closer to him, his scent at once soothing and arousing her.   “I’m glad you could make it Kylo” she offered, her hand outstretched. 

“I wouldn’t miss out on seeing you again Rey” he replied, his voice low as he took her hand.  His thumb rubbed lightly over her skin, enjoying the way that her pupils dilated and breathing changed.   “Why don’t you show me what you can do to my house and then we can talk in private?” 

She moved to the digital wall, turning to face the table while Kylo sat down.  She struggled against the grin as Finn made motions behind Kylo’s back, mouthing at her ‘Oh my god!  Big, bad Alpha’ with the thumbs up and giant smile.   Taking a deep breath, she launched her presentation for Kylo, sliding easily in her role as designer.

Kylo watched entranced as she spoke, her confidence and excitement showing clearly in her presentation.   She was animated as she described her vision, turning to point out various design features.   He kept himself from moaning aloud when she turned, the curve of her beautiful bottom enhanced by the fit of the dress.   Only once did she stumble, when her eyes locked with his, dropping to watch his tongue sweep out over his bottom lip.   She shook her head lightly, focusing herself back to the presentation.  As she finished, she turned back to the table.

“So?  Do you have any questions that I can answer?” she asked, her fingers twisting together waiting for him to speak.

Kylo stood and moved toward the display.  “You’ll show me samples of all materials to be used prior to install?  I have the final say?” he asked. 

“Absolutely, we will spend quite a bit of time working together selecting final choices.  Fabrics, tiles, cabinetry.   It’s your home, you’ll make the final say” she assured him.

Kylo spent a long moment just looking at her before reaching into his jacket to pull out an envelope.  “Wonderful.  You’re hired.  I’ve enclosed a certified funds check inside for $100,000  earnest money .  I’d like you to begin right away”.

Rey fought back the excited shriek, glancing over to Poe who was still gaping at Kylo.  “I’m glad you said that.  I’ve got your contract ready”.    

It only took fifteen minutes for the contract to be completed, Poe still unusually silent as the paperwork was signed.  Finn shook Kylo’s hand enthusiastically.  “Rey, I’m going to take my husband out of here for a celebratory bottle of wine, on the way home we’ll stop to drop the file with Amilyn for processing”.

Poe finally spoke, his voice still shell-shocked.  “Aww, babe no.  We should take Rey too; it is her special day”. 

Finn elbowed Poe with a laughing groan.  “ Catch a hint babe ” he mumbled, jerking his chin to Rey and Kylo who hadn’t stopped talking.   Raising his voice again he called out to Rey.  “I’m just gonna take Poe and head out ,  we’ll lock up on the way out.   You may want to give Kylo a tour, he was pretty interested in seeing more of your designs”.

Rey glanced up with a smile and wave as Finn dragged Poe out of room, chuckling at the grumbles.  “Sorry about that” she offered, rising to her feet.  “Why don’t you follow me down the hall to my office, the renovated bathroom is similar in style to what I’ve proposed to your master”.

Kylo stood as well, following her down the into the airy space of her office.   Instantly he was bombarded by everything Omega, from the plush surfaces to the concentrated sweetness that made her scent so appealing.   He turned slowly taking in her vision that was her space.  

She stopped at the corner of her desk, watching the Alpha in her space.  Her inner Omega preening, ‘ _ Alpha likes your space’.    _  She flushed with pleasure at his approving nod.  “I hope you don’t mind that I take off my shoes, the heels are amazing but I’m done”.

He chuckled while he watched her slip the heels off, wiggling her toes into the plush carpet.  Kylo stepped closer in curiosity, glancing down to her feet.  In her bare feet in front of him, she barely came to his shoulder.  He caught the change in her scent immediately as she looked up to him.

“Would you like to take a look at the bathroom, I think that you’ll appreciate the farmhouse styling I used in there” she asked, just shy of breathless.  Leading him into the bathroom, she once again found herself trapped between a hard surface and the large Alpha.  Her eyes flew to his in the mirror over the vanity, her hands gripping the counter trapped between his arms caging her in. 

Kylo locked eyes with her in the mirror.  “Tell me go and I walk away” he murmured, his voice low and intense.  

Rey shivered under the intensity of his gaze.  Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she answered him.  “Stay”. 

This time he didn’t stop the growl deep in his chest, turning her to face him.  “Omega” he rumbled out, his voice husky.   His hands moved up the bare skin of her arms slowly, raising goose bumps in their path.   Kylo lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her shoulder, lowering his head to  drag  his nose across the smooth skin of her shoulder before inhaling deeply at the curve of her shoulder and neck.   

“ Such a good girl ” he murmured, “I only smell you Omega”.   

Rey could only stand in front of him, her hand light at his waist as she trembled.  “Alpha” she whispered, tilting her head up.   She only had a moment to look in to his eyes before he pounced.  His hand had somehow found its way into her hair, tugging her head back to take her lips fiercely.  She moaned as his tongue swept into tangle with hers, his taste all Alpha.  

His scent spiked hungrily as he plundered her mouth, pressing her back against the counter.  He tore his lips from hers, moving down over her neck, his tongue swirling over her swollen gland.   “You taste so sweet” he murmured his hands gliding over the curve of her hips.  “I could spend all night with my tongue on your body”.

Rey tipped her head back with a gasp, her hands grasping at his arms.  The muscles bunched and rippled under her hands as he moved over her body.   At the first touch of his hot hands on her bare thighs she cried out, “Please Alpha”.   She vaguely registered her skirt being pushed up over her hips before his hands slipped behind to her ass, lifting her to the cool top of the marble vanity.  

Kylo groaned aloud when his hands found the bare skin of her thighs, the wet heat between her legs begging for his hands.   He cupped her ass with a squeeze, his fingers trailing over the white lace riding high on her hips.  He growled when she dragged his head back up, frantically taking his lips with hers as her legs wound around his waist.  His arm was an iron band around her waist, yanking her closer to his rapidly hardening cock.   

Her hips rolled desperately against his cock, her tongue frantically stroking his.  She pulled her lips from his, her tongue sweeping out over his throat.  “Kylo please” she panted out.  Rey nearly wailed when his teeth scrapped over the throbbing gland at her neck, her scent spiking wildly.   She felt the vibration against her thighs as his phone rang loudly in the space.

“FUCK” he ground out, digging into his pocket.  He rejected the call, tossing it to the counter, his lips again moving over her skin.  The soft breathy noises she made against his throat, enflamed him.   “Omega.  Sweet Omega, I can smell you.  You’re so wet for me aren’t you little one.  Soaked for your Alpha” he whispered, his voice low and sinful as he rocked against her.   

The phone rang again  loudly  next to them, Rey jumping at the sound.   With a whimper, she dropped her head to his chest.  “Take it Kylo” she whispered, “It’s ok”. 

Kylo snatched his phone, his answer terse.  “Ren” he barked out.  His face turned dark and dangerous as he listened.  “I’ll be there in thirty” he snarled; the tension clear in his posture. 

Rey felt the change in his body, her hands moving on instinct to his face.  Her fingertips drifting over his face.  She smiled lightly as he turned his face into her palm to inhale deeply at the scent glands on her wrist.  “You should go Kylo, it sounded urgent” she spoke gently, careful to keep the disappointment from her voice. 

He eased back just enough to search her face.   “It is urgent little one, but  I won’t leave my Omega wanting ” he purred with a jerk of his hips against her.   He smiled darkly when her eyes clouded again, her mouth dropping open.   His hand moved slowly over the soft skin of her thigh, his fingers trailing up closer and closer to the slick, wet heat.  “What kind of Alpha would I be if I left you wanting?  You’re so wet for me, you need me don’t you Rey?” he asked, his fingertips just under the lace of her panties.

She could only nod helplessly, her chest heaving as her thighs quivered.

“You need my cock deep inside, filling you?  Stretching you?” he whispered, his fingers gliding between her soaked lips.  He purred deep in his chest at her moan, his fingers moving closer and closer to her tight opening.  “You’re dripping for me Omega and now you’re going to give it to me” he urged, his fingers easing into her.   He worked them inside of her, building a rhythm as he thrust his hand.  “Come for me Omega, drench my hand” he ordered.

Rey cried out every time the heel of his hand pressed against her clit.  His eyes were locked onto hers, dark and ruthless as he pushed her body  over toward  the edge.   She felt the flutters building as he stroked her pussy, the orgasm building quickly.  Her ears were ringing as she chased the orgasm, his voice deep as he praised her.   Her body locked around his, clamping down on his fingers as she came, his name wailing from her lips.  He tugged her against his chest, his fingers slowing down as her breathing slowed. 

“Such a good girl, my sweet little one” he murmured, finally withdrawing his fingers.  His eyes darkened to nearly black as he brought his fingers up to his lips to lick them clean.   “You taste as sweet as I thought you would, but I have to go little one.  Let me walk you to your truck on the way”.

Rey lifted her head, her eyes on his as her hand slid down his chest.   She cupped his cock, hard and straining against his slacks.  “What about you Alpha?  I need to take care of you?” she murmured, tipping her head up to drag her tongue over his throat, nipping at his jaw.   She felt her own thrill as his hips jerked against her hand.

“Soon Omega.  I promise, but I have to take care of an issue”.  He helped her down from the counter, smoothing her dress back over her hips as he kissed her lips.   “I need to get out to Georgetown, one of my clients had a break in”.

Rey walked back into her office on shaky legs, to gather her things as he trailed behind her, adjusting himself in his slacks.  “Go, Kylo.  I’ve got a little work left before I can go home.  Go.  Take care of your client”.

He shrugged back into his jacket, before turning to her.  “Alright little one, I’ll check one you later.  Lock up behind me”  he urged, his lips taking her one last time before he jogged down the stairs.   He looked up one last time to see her standing at the top of the stairs with her fingers pressed against her lips.   “I'll see you again soon Rey”, he promised before walking out into the night. 

***

 


	4. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know by now that my summaries stink!
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Kylo closed the distance. “You were in my thoughts all night, little one.” he murmured, his hand moving to cup her face. He scented the change when his thumb rubbed lightly over her lips, her lips parting to sweep her tongue lightly against his thumb. 
> 
> Rey looked up into his eyes, watched them darken as she tasted his skin. This time it was her that reached out first, her hands gripping his waist as she pulled him closer. “Alpha.” she breathed. It only took an instant for his lips to take hers fiercely, his tongue sweeping in to tangle with hers. With a moan, her arms wound around his neck as she strained up on her toes to press against him. 
> 
> Once again Kylo found himself lost in her, her scent and her taste. He couldn’t help but lift her against him, feeling her long legs wrapping around his waist. With just a few steps, he moved across the room to press her against the wall, his cock surging to life again at the insistent roll of her hips. He felt the surge rolling through his body, almost as if he had been zapped with electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much TazWren for your help!

 

 

 

* * *

 

Kylo navigated the streets of Georgetown with practiced ease, his destination ahead but his mind still on the sweet scent of the Omega he was driving away from.  As the head of First Order Security, he took his commitment to security very seriously.  The security industry would see the break-in as a reflection on him, therefore it was his first priority to make damn sure it wouldn’t happen again.   He slowed to a stop at a light, reaching for his phone to send a quick text. 

**\--Kylo--**  

_Did you lock up behind me little one?_  

**\--Rey--**  

_Kylo?  How do you have this number?_  

**\--Kylo--**  

_You did remind me that I should research_  

_the companies I do business with._  

**\--Rey--**  

_How did you get my personal cell?_  

**\--Kylo--**  

_First Order Security remember?_  

_You don’t mind that I have it do you?_  

**\--Rey--**  

_Of course not.  You can use it anytime._  

_Alpha._  

Kylo felt the growl building, the swell of pleasure at her words.   His cock had yet to get the message that she wasn’t nearby and he felt the twitch in his slacks.   He accelerated again as the light changed and he couldn’t fight the urge to scent his fingers again.   He pulled up in front of the Snoke building, flashing his First Order credentials to the officer blocking the lot.   Pulling to a stop in front of the building he fired off a quick text. 

**\--Kylo--**  

_Good girl._  

_I’ll see you soon little one._  

Across town, Rey pressed a hand to her stomach.  In an instant she was taken back to the feel of his body pressed against hers, the pure strength that was Kylo and the scent that was all Alpha.  Her panties were still soaked from the orgasm he had ripped from her body and her lips still full from his mouth on hers.   Her fingers trembled lightly as she quickly responded to his text.  

**\--Rey--**  

_You can see me later tonight._  

_1618 Army Navy Drive, #819_  

_I’ll be waiting Alpha._  

Rey moved from room to room in her office, closing shop for the night eager to head home to change into something comfortable.   Checking carefully to make sure that she locked the door, she slid into her truck.    

Kylo glanced down at his incoming message striding down the hall to the executive offices of the Snoke building, the smile spreading across his face as he read her message.   ‘ _As will I Omega_ _._ _’_ he thought to himself.    

Entering the office of James Snoke, he was greeted by the sight of a frazzled young secretary scurrying out of the inner office, tears threatening to fall.   From the inner office he could still hear the shouting of Mr. Snoke himself and the sound of glass shattering.  The now frightened secretary jumped at the sound, the sob breaking free as she rushed from the room.  Clenching his jaw, he pushed through the door. 

“And I want all available security here now!” Snoke bellowed, turning to stare down Kylo.   “There’s been a break in.  Have you been brought up to speed yet?”  

Kylo sat in the deep leather chairs, calmly, his ankle resting against his knee.   “I’ve been given the basics, I’m here to...” he broke off as Snoke slapped his hands to his desk to push himself to his feet in a fury.  

“You assured me Ren, that I would have top of the line security!  That my business was safe from threats and yet here we are.  At least half million dollars of Jewlery has been stolen from my own complex and all under your watch!” he yelled.  

Kylo tilted his head, watching as the old man in front of him turned three different shades of red in his anger.   “Are you finished?” he asked, his voice cool.  Snoke sat back in his chair, his chest heaving in his fury as he glowered.  

“Good.  I have my team en-route to go over security footage and determine the exact failure in the system.  In the meantime, no one from this building leaves until we have the opportunity to view all footage and check all bags.”  Kylo rose to his feet as his phone chirped, alerting him to the arrival of his team.   “You’ll have a progress report shortly.” he informed Snoke, turning to leave the office.  

“Don’t you walk away from me Ren!” Snoke roared, surging back to his feet to storm around the desk.   Catching up to him, Snoke grabbed at Kylo’s arm with a snarl, intent on turning him around.  

Kylo knew the instant that his Alpha snapped, his teeth bared as he rounded on Snoke.   He could feel the primal thrill as he advanced on the smaller man, Snoke’s face taking on a sickly gray pallor.  He refused to stop the growl as he backed Snoke against the wall, his voice dark and dangerous.  “Don’t get this twisted.  I’m not one of your lackeys.  I’m here as a courtesy because it’s my system.   Put your hands on me again and I’ll break them.”  

At his full height Kylo stood at 6’3, his shoulders wide enough to fill the doorway.  Snoke barely came up to his chest, and now he cowered under the hostile gaze of the enraged Alpha.  With an amused smirk, Kylo tipped his head down to take an exaggerated sniff.  “Don’t worry James, as the only Alpha in the room, I’m the only one who can smell your bullshit.  You can yell and you can threaten, but you don’t touch me.  Now sit down.” Kylo growled menacingly. 

Armitage tapped the door lightly, his eyebrow cocked at the scene in front of him.  “Kylo, the team is ready for you.  We’ve set up in the conference room and employees are lined up waiting for interviews.” 

“Wonderful.  Let’s get started.” 

*** 

Hours later, in the early morning hours, Kylo watched as the police cars pulled away carrying several contractors hired by Snoke’s firm.   Shaking his head in disgust, he wound his way back to the conference room to finish his notes and wrap up his investigation.   He pulled his phone from his back pocket, feeling the vibration of another missed message.  

**\--Rey--**  

_I’m waiting for you Alpha._  

_It’s getting late._  

_I guess I won’t see you tonight._  

_I’m getting up early to salvage at your place tomorrow._  

_G’nite Kylo_  

‘ _Damnit!’_ Kylo  scrubbed his hands over his face.   Glancing at the time on his watch, he realized just how late it actually was.   ‘ _After 7_ _’,_  his inner Alpha cringing as  he thought about the disappointment she must have felt having invited him to her home only to stand her up.   He strode through the hallways collecting his things.  He briefly stopped at the office of Snoke. 

“Snoke, Detective Mitaka will be reaching out to you later this afternoon to finalize charges.  You’ll have my final report in a few days.”  Kylo spoke briskly, his demeanor still projecting hostility as he shrugged into his jacket.   

Snoke stood from his spot behind the desk, looking every bit an old man.  “I should probably...” he broke off as Kylo waved him off.  

“Leave it.  You’ve kept me away from my business long enough.” he said roughly, turning down the hallway.   He moved quickly now, anxious to get in touch with Rey.  Sliding into his car, he quickly dialed her cell.   He listened in frustration as his call was sent straight to voice mail.   He tried again, frustration making his message short and terse.   Waiting at the light, he typed out a quick message.  

**\--Kylo--**  

_I’m sorry little one._  

_So sorry._  

_I want to see you._  

He moved through the light traffic of Arlington, the early morning hours keeping most home.   Kylo checked his phone again, dialing her number.   Moving through the sleepy streets, he pulled into the high-rise condominium complex at Army Navy Drive quickly parking in a visitor spot.   He buzzed the front desk glancing around the assigned parking for her truck.   

The front desk attendant smiled brightly behind the counter.  “Who are you here to see, sir?”  

Kylo pulled his First Order credentials out flashing his ID.   “I’m here to see Rey Sanders in 819.” 

The attendants smile fell as he apologized.  “I’m so sorry Mr. Ren, but Miss Rey left almost an hour ago.” 

“Did she say where she was going, by any chance?” Kylo asked, not hopeful for an answer.   The attendant just shook his head.  “Thanks anyway”.    He walked back across the lobby, his phone dialing hers again with no luck.  He felt a familiar urgency in his blood, his mind racing back to his missing dose of blockers.  No doubt his sweet Omega had triggered the onset of a Rut. 

A growl rumbled his chest as agitation set in, the urge just to be near her and scent her again overwhelming him.   He scrolled through her messages again, his eyes lighting up when he read her message.    _‘She’s at my house’_ he realized, his Alpha swelling again.   Kylo pulled out of the parking lot in a rush to find her, his Alpha needs driving him. 

At that moment, Rey was pulling into the drive to park in front of the sagging porch.   She tucked her earphones into her ears as she unlocked the door, closing it behind her carefully.   Her toolbelt slung over her hips, she started her work on the first floor.   Her goal today was to salvage certain architectural pieces that she would be using in the design.   This was one of her favorite parts of any job, seeing the potential and bringing it back to life.  

Adding pieces to her pile in the living room, she moved into the dining room to mark the pocket doors with blue tape, her team removing those larger pieces next week.   With her hands on her hips, she looked up at the stained-glass transom window above the door, her lips pursing as she glanced around the room.   Her eyes lit upon an old wooden ladder tucked away in the butler's pantry and she quickly dragged it out to climb.   

Kylo breathed out a  _‘thank you’_  as he pulled in behind her truck.  He jogged up the steps calling her name as he moved into the house.   “Rey?” he called again, concerned at the silence.   At the crash from the rear of the house, he broke into a run calling her name.   He burst into the room in a panic, skidding to a stop at the sight of her stretching up on the very top of the ladder, her hammer on the floor next to her.   

He didn’t even get a chance to admire her perfect backside as the ladder swayed dangerously, growling as he strode across the floor.   His hands wrapped around her waist with the intent of setting her down safely when she shrieked and drove an elbow back into his shoulder.  Only the quick jerk of his head kept him from getting that elbow in the nose and he dropped her lightly on her feet, stepping back with his hands up.   

Rey spun to protect herself, the small crowbar in her hand raised.   Her hand flew to her chest as she realized who it was.  “Kylo, what the hell?” she gasped out, the crowbar dropping to her side.  

Kylo rubbed at his shoulder absently, his eyes intense.  “I told you that I’d see you later.  I wanted to see you again.  I’m sorry that I didn’t come to you sooner.” 

She flushed with pleasure, her smile spreading.   “You said you had an issue, I just figured you were busy.” 

Kylo closed the distance.  “You were in my thoughts all night, little one.” he murmured, his hand moving to cup her face.  He scented the change when his thumb rubbed lightly over her lips, her lips parting to sweep her tongue lightly against his thumb.    

Rey looked up into his eyes, watched them darken as she tasted his skin.   This time it was her that reached out first, her hands gripping his waist as she pulled him closer.   “Alpha.” she breathed.  It only took an instant for his lips to take hers fiercely, his tongue sweeping in to tangle with hers.   With a moan, her arms wound around his neck as she strained up on her toes to press against him.   

Once again Kylo found himself lost in her, her scent and her taste.  He couldn’t help but lift her against him, feeling her long legs wrapping around his waist.  With just a few steps, he moved across the room to press her against the wall, his cock surging to life again at the insistent roll of her hips.   He felt the surge rolling through his body, almost as if he had been zapped with electricity.   

Rey dropped her legs, her feet firmly placed on the floor as she dragged her coat off to drop on the floor.    Her hands pushed at his shirt, her fingers tracing over his skin.   She purred in appreciation as her fingers smoothed over the muscles and down to the button of his jeans.   She palmed his thick cock over his jeans with a smile, watching his hands clench on the wall next to her.  “You left before I could take care of you, Alpha.” she murmured, breathlessly.  

Kylo rocked against her hand with a groan, his hand clenching against the wall.   He felt the urge barreling down on him, the urge to drag her to the floor like an animal.  He could see in his mind’s eye Rey on her knees in front of him, presented for him to take and his mouth watered.  The idea of his teeth sinking into the tender skin had his fingers itching to tear at her clothes.   “Wait, wait, Omega!” he ground out, pushing away from her.  

Rey sagged back against the wall, the confusion rolling over her face.  She felt her inner Omega wailing at the loss of his touch.  “Kylo?” she asked quietly, her voice trembling.  

“Not like this.” he whispered hoarsely, his jaw working.   

“Not like what Kylo?” she asked, reaching for him again.  

Kylo stepped back again, shaking his head as if to clear it.  “I can’t. Not like this, not on the edge of a Rut. I won’t have you the first time on a dusty floor. You deserve more than that Rey,” his voice desperate and on edge.   “I feel out of control, I should go.” 

Rey nodded, not trusting her voice.  Instead she stepped closer to him, letting her Omega instincts take over.   Her hands moved over his shoulders, scenting him with her wrists before cupping his face gently.  “Will you be ok?  Your Rut?” 

He pressed his face against her hand, his lips pressing a kiss against her palm.   “I’ll get through it,” he assured her, “And when I’m through it, I want to take you out.  To try and do this the right way little one.” 

“I’d like that,” she whispered, “Before you go, I want you to take something with you.”   She turned away from him, her arms slipping into her sweater.   Turning back to Kylo, she reached for his hand.    

His brow furrowed as she placed fabric in his hand.  Kylo caught her scent and brought the fabric to his nose, inhaling the scent that was Rey.  He felt his cock jump again, his eyes flying to hers as his fingers caressed the silky camisole.  

“Just think of me Alpha.  And if it gets too much, just call.  I’ll help you.” she said quietly before pressing her lips to his again.   The sound of gravel crunching outside broke the pair apart.    “My crew is here to help me salvage. You look exhausted. Go home and sleep. I’ll check on you later?” 

Kylo nodded, his eyes still dark on hers. “Soon little one. I’ll see you soon.” His arms wrapped tightly around her, his kiss fierce and intense. He eased back from her as the front door opened, feeling the tremble.   “Be careful Omega, no more ladders.” 

She could only smile as he walked away from her, the taste of him still on her lips.  She walked to the front door, watching him drive away before welcoming her crew.   “Alright guys!  We have a lot of work to do!” 

*** 

 

 


	5. Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever the gentleman, Kylo leaves to handle his Rut without an Omega. Is Rey as honorable?
> 
> Since I stink at summaries...
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
> Kylo could only nod, his eyes never leaving the screen. He sucked in a deep breath as he watched her tug the lace down over her breasts, her nipples exposed to his eyes. His hand clenched around his cock, his fingers itching with the need to touch them. “Omega” he rumbled, a desperate tinge to his voice. 
> 
> “Yes Alpha” she breathed out, her fingers tracing circles around her nipples. “Your Omega".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you Poaxath for all your help! My sprint partner and the little devil whispering in my ear! You're the best sweetness!

 

* * *

 

Rey worried over him for the next few hours as she worked with her team to finish the salvage, her mind running through all sorts of terrible scenarios.  _ ‘For goodness sake’  _ she thought to herself, ‘ _ he’s a grown man, he can certainly get himself home without a problem’. _   Her inner Omega however wouldn’t keep quiet.   _ ‘Make sure Alpha is fine.  Alpha is in Rut’.  _  She finally caved, pulling her phone out to send him a quick text before heading back home.

** \--Rey-- **

**_ Did you make it home alright? _ **

**_ \-- _ ** ** Kylo-- **

**_ I did. _ **

**_ I just jumped out of the shower. _ **

**_ Gonna _ ** **_  catch some sleep. _ **

** \--Rey-- **

**_ I hope your shoulder is OK. _ **

**_ I didn’t mean to hurt you. _ **

Kylo chuckled lightly, the idea that she would have hurt him amusing.  Still drying off from his shower, he glanced up at the mirror tilting his head to look.   ‘ _ Show Omega’  _ his inner Alpha urged, the need to show himself to her overwhelming.   Before he could talk himself out of it, he angled himself in front of the mirror and took a picture.

** \--Kylo-- **

**_ It’s alright little one. _ **

**_ I scared you. _ **

**_ You can see, not even a bruise.  _ **

Across town, Rey was tucked away in her condo working on the designs for  Kylo’s  home when his message came across.   Her mouth dropped open looking at the message he sent.  He had very obviously just come from a shower, the broad expanse of his muscular chest still damp from his shower.  Her eyes raced over the picture taking in every mark dotting his skin and the pure male that was all Alpha.  Rey’s eyes were hyper focused on the swollen and inflamed gland at his neck, a clear sign of his Rut.

** \--Rey-- **

**_ So you don’t need me to rub it for you? _ **

**_ \-- _ ** ** Kylo-- **

**_ Oh little one... _ **

**_ You can rub it any time you’d like... _ **

**_ \-- _ ** ** Rey-- **

**_ I can come and help you Alpha. _ **

**_ You don’t have to do this alone. _ **

**_ \-- _ ** ** Kylo-- **

**_ This time I do. _ **

**_ I’ll be alright. _ **

Rey nibbled at her lip, her Omega screaming at the idea that her Alpha would Rut alone.  She sighed deeply, knowing in her heart he was right.  As much as her body craved the idea of being with him, logically she knew that there was more to learn about him.

** \--Rey-- **

**_ If you need me... _ **

**_ Just call. _ **

**_ I’ll check on you tomorrow _ **

** *** **

Only a day later Kylo groaned low and long as he lay panting across his bed.   For hours now he had been in full blown Rut, hidden in the dark of his bedroom as he stroked himself to completion time and time again, his face buried in the camisole she’d given him.   It was all he could do to fight the urge to give in and ask her to help.

With effort, he pushed himself out of his bed, moving on shaky legs to the kitchen.  Standing in front of his open fridge, he guzzled a bottle of water standing in the cool air.   Even the cold air couldn’t convince his cock to take a break he thought with a wry chuckle.  Snagging another bottle, he headed back to his bedroom.  As he sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed the light blinking on his phone.

** \--Rey-- **

**_ Are you hanging in there? _ **

**_ Do you need anything? _ **

**_ Food? _ **

Kylo felt the words forming, his mind clear.    _ ‘Just you’ _  he thought to himself, reaching to his pillow to bring her camisole to his nose again.  He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Rey before replying. 

** \--Kylo-- **

**_ I’m alright. _ **

**_ Tired. _ **

Rey leaned back against her headboard with a sigh.  All day she’d been thinking of him, the throb of her gland making sure she knew that her Omega was displeased.  She’d dreamt of him last night, dreamt of helping him though his Rut.  She’d never been with an Alpha, but she knew firsthand what it felt like to go through this alone, her last Heat had been agonizing.  

** \--Rey-- **

**_ I know you don’t want  _ ** **_ me  _ ** **_ to come to you. _ **

**_ But I can help you another way. _ **

Kylo felt his brow furrow as he read her message, only having a moment to wonder before the phone rang with an incoming  Facetime .   Leaning back against his own headboard, he answered.  “Hello little one” he murmured, his eyes tracing over her features. 

Rey felt her smile droop as she took in the circles under his eyes and the exhaustion on his face.  “Oh Kylo” she whispered, her fingers itching to soothe him.   “You look exhausted”.

He tipped his head back, closing his eyes for just a moment.  “I am.  I should be on the tail end of it now.  I don’t feel the desperation anymore.  I just need to sleep”.

Rey made up her mind, knowing that he would need to get off again if he was going to sleep.  “Alpha” she said quietly, waiting for his eyes to open.   She saw his lips part as his eyes opened, dark and filled with lust in Rut.  “Look at me Alpha”.

Kylo opened his eyes, widening as he watched her in the phone.   She was obviously propping her phone against something on her night stand.   “Rey...”

Rey shook her head.   “Just listen Alpha”.  She sat up to shrug out of her robe, her breasts barely hidden behind the lace of her bralette.   She trailed her fingers over the lace edge, her nipples pebbling at the raw desire she saw in his eyes.   “I just know that you can still scent me can’t you Alpha?  Have you kept my gift close to you?”  She smiled as he nodded, his eyes wide.

“Such a good Alpha.  And I’ll bet right now, your cock is in your hand isn’t it?  Hard and hot in your hand.  The tip dripping, just waiting for your Omega to taste it.  Is that what you want Alpha?  Do you want to feel my tongue on your cock?” she asked, her voice thick with lust. 

Kylo could only nod, his eyes never leaving the screen.  He sucked in a deep breath as he watched her tug the lace down over her breasts, her nipples exposed to his eyes.  His hand clenched around his cock, his fingers itching with the need to touch them.  “Omega” he rumbled, a desperate tinge to his voice. 

“Yes Alpha” she breathed out, her fingers tracing circles around her nipples.  “Your Omega.  Stroke your cock for me while you watch me.  This would be so much better if you were here Alpha, I could think of a few things that I would like your hands doing besides stroking yourself”.  With a naughty grin, she brought her hand up to run her tongue over her fingers, soaking them before circling them over her nipples again.

“I want to feel your hands on me Alpha, gripping my hips to hold me close against you.  You told me that you could spend all night with your tongue on my body, is that true?  Would you take my nipple into your mouth?  Use your tongue to soak my nipples?” she asked, her voice thick.

Kylo was helpless now, his hand stroking roughly at his cock, his mouth nearly watering at the sight of her wet nipples.  “Rey...Omega” he ground out roughly, his voice hoarse.   

“Yes Alpha?” she panted out, her fingers tugging now.

“Are you wet for me?” he asked, his voice needy.

She shifted further back on the bed, her thighs dropping open.  “Oh yes Alpha, I’m so wet for you” she murmured, her fingers sliding down over her pussy covered barely by matching lace.  “Can you see me Alpha?” she asked, waiting for him to answer.  Her tongue swept out to moisten her lips as her fingers tugged aside the panties hiding her from his view.  She slipped her fingers between her soaked lips, enjoying the way that his eyes darkened.  “Oh Alpha” she moaned.  “I’m so wet for you Alpha.  I can’t wait to feel you stretching me, filling me.  I can’t wait to feel what a knot feels like”.

Kylo ripped his eyes away from her finger, his eyes locking on hers.  “A knot?  You’ve never felt a knot?”

Rey circled her clit, her fingers picking up speed before answering him.  “Never been with an Alpha.  Never wanted to until I scented you and then I just wanted to sink my teeth in and take a bite”.

Kylo felt it building inside of him, his Alpha raging to the surface.  His hand moved faster now, the thick head of his cock dripping over his hand.  The growl came from deep within him while he watched her.

Rey could only see his arm moving, his chest flexing with his movements.  “I’m  gonna  come for you Alpha, I’m so close.  Are you close?  I can feel the slick dripping over my thighs I’m so wet, so ready to be filled up”.   Her other hand drifted up over the curve of her neck, her fingers trailing over her swollen and inflamed gland.  “Can you see it Alpha, can you see how much I want you?”

Kylo felt his balls tighten, the tingle racing across his spine.   “Come for me little one.  I want to hear you, I need to hear you come for me” he begged, his free hand stroking the base of his cock as the ridge of his knot ached.  He wouldn’t pop a knot, but her scent and his Rut was enough to sensitize it.   His voice dropped, the Alpha command ringing as he spoke.  “Come for me Omega.  Come for me” he ordered as he came, ropes of hot semen coating his chest.

His name was chanting from her lips as she chased her orgasm, his deep voice and his eyes dark.  Her body tensed, her fingernails scraping against the sensitive gland on her neck as she came.  “Alpha!” she wailed, her body shuddering.

They lay quietly for several long moments before Rey spoke.  “Are you going to be able to sleep now?” she asked, her voice trembling lightly.  

Kylo reached over the side of the bed using a discarded shirt to wipe off his chest and stomach, tossing it back across the room.   He rolled to his side to bring her camisole to his face, once again inhaling her scent.  “You were so good for me Omega” he whispered.  “I’ll sleep now with your scent to keep me company.  Thank you, Rey”.

“ G’night  Kylo.  Sweet dreams” she said softly, her eyes drifting closed, the phone forgotten as she fell asleep.

Kylo watched her for while, his heart pounding as he thought back to her words earlier.   _ ‘Your Omega’ _  she’d said to him.   His Alpha burned with the knowledge that no other Alpha had touched her, that she’d never felt the swell of knot.   He swore as he watched her sleep peacefully that he would be the only Alpha her Omega would ever know.

**_ *** _ **

In the soft sun of the early morning, Rey surveyed the house along with her full demolition team.  Inside the house, Rey had already completed her markings and her blue prints were taped up in the trailer behind the house.   She felt the ripple of excitement that came along with demo day, the joy of stripping down to bare bones to create something new and exciting. 

Dressed in jeans and her boots again, Rey tucked her hair up under her baseball cap knowing the dust that would soon cover her.   Shrugging off her jacket, she strapped on her tool belt and tugged on her gloves to get to work.   She worked tirelessly along with her crew, the physical labor helping to take the edge off after the weekend. 

Her muscles burned as she worked, swinging the sledge through the walls.  Rey felt satisfaction as she finally broke through the last of the drywall between the kitchen and the dining.  She called out to Poe, working in the kitchen to disassemble cabinetry.  “ PoPo , I’m going out to the truck for a minute, do you need anything?”

“If you love me, you’ll call your brother and tell him to bring us food!” he called with a laugh.  

“Will do!” she called back, moving across the debris ridden floor.   Rey stepped outside into the bright morning sun and walked towards her truck.   Drinking deeply from her water jug, she took a moment to check her phone.   She noted with a laugh the text from Finn assuring her that he was in fact prepping plenty of food for them.   

She chuckled to herself, hearing the gravel crunching with footsteps behind her.  “Don’t worry Poe, Finn’s bring food” she said as she turned, her smile fading.    

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me little one” Kylo asked laughingly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Kylo” she breathed out,  her  smile radiant as it spread across her face.   Without a thought, she leapt forward into his arms, wrapping her arms around him to breathe in the scent that was him. 

His arms tightened around her, his eyes closing as he breathed her in.  For a long moment, they stood quietly.  Kylo eased back to drop his forehead to hers.  “Rey” he murmured, tipping her chin up to press his lips softly against hers.   He kept himself in check, his lips soft on hers.  With a sigh, her lips parted to allow his tongue to sweep in against hers.  He felt the way her body loosened, sagging against him and he could scent her arousal.  He dropped a final kiss to her lips before easing back and tapping the bill of her baseball cap with a grin.

“It looks like you’ve had a productive morning little one” he mentioned.

Rey gasped as she realized that she was covered in dust and god knows what else.  “Oh damn!  I’m sorry Kylo, I didn’t mean to get you dirty” she groaned, swiping at the dust covering his shirt. 

He took her hands in his, shaking his head.   “It’s fine Rey.  I figured coming onto a construction site, I’d end up a little dirty”.

Rey tipped her head back, her eyes tracing over his face as her Omega worried over him.  The dark circles were gone now, but there was still a hint of tired written on his face.  “Are you sure you shouldn't be home resting? You haven’t been out of your Rut for that long, you should go back and rest” she asked, her hand resting against his cheek.

Kylo turned into the palm of her hand, scenting himself against her wrist.  “I’m OK little one, I don’t need any more rest.  I wanted to see you” he rumbled.  “I told you that I wanted to take you out remember?”

Rey ducked her head with a smile, the flush spreading over her face.   “Well, I still have quite a bit of work to do today,  but I’m free later tonight” she offered shyly.

“May I take you out tonight Rey?” he asked, his eyes on hers.

“Yes” she answered with a grin.  “Where are we going?  How should I dress?” 

“As long as you don’t wear the green dress again, we’ll make it to dinner” he chuckled, enjoying the way her face flushed so prettily.  His voice dropped to a husky murmur as he trailed his fingertips along the exposed skin in the  vee  of her t-shirt, “I think you wore that dress to get under my skin, little one”.

This time Rey met his eyes boldly, “It worked didn’t it?”

Kylo only leaned forward to run his nose along the curve of her neck, his tongue sweeping out to drag over her gland.  “You’re damn right it did Omega” he growled out, enjoying the way she trembled under him.  “I’ll pick you up at seven, we have reservations at 1789 in Georgetown.  I’ll see you tonight” he told her, pressing his lips against her before turning to get in his car. 

Rey watched him drive down the gravel drive, her hand resting lightly over her gland, still throbbing from the feel of his tongue on her skin.   “Yes you will Alpha” she murmured, her mind already on just how much he’d see.

***


	6. Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's here...
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> For several long moments, they walked in silence fingers intertwined as they walked, appreciating the evening. Rey kept her voice light as she spoke. “So, we’ve managed to talk about everything else but this past weekend” she mentioned, glancing up at his face. 
> 
> Kylo arched a brow at her tone. “What about this weekend little one?”. 
> 
> She stopped, turning him to face her under the glow of the street light. “You were pretty interested in the fact that I’d never been with an Alpha but you haven’t mentioned it at all. In fact we even managed to cover all of the bases when it came to other partners, mating bites and yet you still never brought up the fact I’ve never been with an Alpha. Does it bother you?” 
> 
> Kylo could only chuckle at her directness. “Why on earth would it bother me Rey?” he asked, walking her backwards, her heels bumping against the wall behind her. His hand raised to press against the wall next to her head, caging her in as his other hand trailed slowly up her arm. “Bother me? Oh little one, no it doesn’t bother me” he said softly, his voice deepening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my sweet Poaxath - what can I say except you are amazing!

 

 

* * *

 Rey keyed into her building stopping to collect her mail on the way to elevator.   As the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival she heard her name being called.  

“Ms. Sanders, Ms. Sanders!”

She turned to see Charlie, the front desk attendant waving to her.   With a small sigh, she walked back to the front desk.   “What’s up Charlie?”

“Sorry Ms. Sanders, I haven‘t had the time to run this up to your door.   You received a delivery about an hour ago” he replied, bringing a long white box from the back room.  “Here you are”.

Rey felt the smile drift across her lips, only one person she knew would be sending it.  “Thanks Charlie.  Oh, by the way – I need to add a visitor to my list.  You won’t need to ring me when he arrives, just buzz him in please”.

With a nod, Charlie took out the pass book to give her a moment to make her entry.  “Have a good evening Ms. Sanders”.

Rey waited until she was in her apartment before opening the box, opening the card laying on the tissue paper with a smile.

_ Rey, _

_ I don’t know what I did to have you walk into my life, _

_ but I will forever be grateful.  Until tonight. _

_ ~ Kylo _

Rey pulled the tissue papers aside with a gasp, to uncover the most beautiful combination of golden yellow sunflowers and fragrant, deep red roses.   As she arranged the flowers in the vase, she couldn’t help the soft sigh of contentment that escaped her lips.   Her finger trailed over the velvety soft petals of the rose, inhaling the deep rich scent.   Her Omega was practically swooning at the gift Kylo sent. 

Rey carried her flowers into bedroom, wanting to see them as she prepared for her evening.   Already she felt the nerves building in her stomach, and Rey quickly stripped her dusty work clothes to shower.   As the steam filled the bathroom, she stepped into the hot water her mind already on seeing him again.

_ “I think you wore that dress to get under my skin, little one”  _ he’d said to her, his voice husky and dark with promise.  She could close her eyes and still feel the heat of his fingertips across her chest and see the heat in his gaze.  As she soaped herself, she couldn’t control the shiver that raced through her while she thought of just where his fingers may be later. 

Not far away, Kylo too was thinking about their evening plans as he got dressed.   A quick phone call to a friend had secured him a table at the coveted 1789 restaurant in Georgetown and the promise of a special bottle of  Kylo’s  liquor collection had gotten them a private room with concierge service.   

His eyes roved over the mirror, critically checking his appearance as he ran his hand through his hair one last time.  Kylo struggled against his own nerves, his Alpha still dealing with the residual effects of his Rut.   The desire – no the need was ever present, the need to take her and make her his dominated every thought.   The moment her scent filled his nostrils, he fought for control over his baser Alpha urges to mark her as his.   As much as he wanted to claim her Omega, he wanted Rey more.  At the sound from his phone signaling the arrival of his car service, he grabbed a jacket and headed out to pick her up.

Rey hurried down the hallway, his message letting her know that he was on the way.  Stopping at the mirror in her entry, she cast a critical eye over her appearance.   She had opted for simple tonight, her hair drawn back into a simple bun and her makeup light and airy.  Turning in the mirror she glanced over the simple ivory dress, fitting over her curves and leaving her arms bare.   She smoothed a hand over the curve over her waist just as heard the knock on the door.  Taking a deep breath against the butterflies, she opened the door. 

Kylo once again found himself stunned as she opened the door, her simple beauty taking this breath away.   He could feel the smile spreading across his face as he looked over her slight form, the curve of her hips and the long lines of her body.   “Little one” he breathed out, his hand reaching for hers. 

Blushing at the intensity of his gaze, she took his hand allowing him to draw her slowly towards him.  Rey stepped closer to him, even in her heels looking up towards him.  Her eyes drifted closed as his free hand moved over her bare arm to wrap around her waist.  

Kylo felt the tingle under the skin, the need to touch her overwhelming his senses.   He fought the need back and kept his lips gentle as he lowered them to hers.  His hands cupped her face ever so lightly as her lips parted beneath his with a sigh.   He sank into the kiss slowly, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to tangle with her gently.  He felt her hands gripping his waist, clenching and fisting in the material of his shirt.  

It was Rey who deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his as she pulled him flush to her.  She moaned low in her throat when she felt the swell of his cock against her stomach, her nipples pebbling in response.   When his lips travelled over her throat to brush against her gland, she couldn’t help gasping his name. 

Only the sound of his name pulled him back to his senses, determined to do this right.  Kylo shuddered out his own shaky breath before easing back from her.   “Let’s slow this down a bit sweetheart.  Can I take you to dinner?”

Rey struggled against the needs of her body, wanting nothing more than to lead him down the hall and to her bed.  Looking up to his face, she registered the earnest look on his face.  “Yes, yes of course.  Let me grab my wrap” she responded with a smile.

Kylo waited patiently while she collected her things and locked up behind them, his arm slipping around her waist as he escorted her down to the waiting car.   “I hope you don’t mind, but I thought that it may be best for car service tonight”.

Rey paused at the SUV waiting for them, the feel of his hand hot against the small of her back.   “I don’t mind at all Kylo”.   With his help, she stepped up into the backseat sliding across the seat.  “So spill Kylo.  How’d you manage to get us reservations at 1789?  It’s weeks long at best!”

Kylo just shrugged.  “Do you remember hearing about all the break in’s last year in Georgetown?  My firm handled the security for several of the store fronts and restaurants in the area.   I just, you know, called in a quick favor”. 

“Well I’m glad you did.  1789 has been on my to-do list for a long time” she replied with a smile. 

As the car moved through the late afternoon traffic, they settled into an easy conversation, time passing quickly as they arrived to the restaurant.  Kylo talked with great pride about his security company, Rey having no trouble seeing why Kylo would have entered the field of security as an Alpha.  In no time at all, Kylo was introducing her to Matthew, his friend and the owner as they were escorted into a private area.   

Hours passed quickly as they talked, their bodies drifting closer and closer allowing the pair to relax into each other's company.   Rey felt comfortable enough to open about her childhood, regaling Kylo with the story of Finn joining her foster home and the bond they forged.  Understanding her upbringing, Kylo felt his protective instincts surge, his Alpha wanting nothing more than to protect her Omega.   By the time the meal was finished, Rey was tucked under his arm leaning in to him with her hand resting comfortably on his thigh. 

Kylo glanced down to his watch, noting with some surprise that they had been talking longer than he thought.   “What do you think about a bit of a walk before we head back little one?”  Rey stood, excusing herself to the restroom first as Kylo spoke briefly with his friend. 

“You’ve never brought anyone here Kylo, let alone an Omega.   She must be pretty special.  Where did you meet her?” Matthew asked watching her move through the restaurant.  

Kylo felt the instinctive growl building as the other Alpha’s gaze lingered on Rey.  ‘ _ My Omega, mine’  _ his Alpha growled.   Kylo tamped down his Alpha instinct, working to keep his voice light.  “She owns a design company, she’s renovating and designing the house for me”.   

Matthew cocked his brow as he looked back to Kylo.  “Really now?  She must be pretty damned good if you’re letting her handle that project”. 

“She’s amazing” he murmured, watching her walk across the room towards them.  Kylo smiled as Rey joined them again, slipping her under his arm again possessively as he spoke.  “Thanks again for getting us in tonight Matt”.  

Matt watched them leave, shaking his head in wonder.   “The mighty Kylo Ren.  Taken down by Omega” he mumbled.  “Will wonders never cease?”

For several long moments, they walked in silence fingers intertwined as they walked, appreciating the evening.   Rey kept her voice light as she spoke.   “So, we’ve managed to talk about everything else but this past weekend” she mentioned, glancing up at his face. 

Kylo arched a brow at her tone.  “What about this weekend little one?”.

She stopped, turning him to face her under the glow of the street light.  “You were pretty interested in the fact that I’d never been with an Alpha but you haven’t mentioned it at all.  In fact we even managed to cover all of the bases when it came to other partners, mating bites and yet you still never brought up the fact I’ve never been with an Alpha.  Does it bother you?”

Kylo could only chuckle at her directness.   “Why on earth would it bother me Rey?” he asked, walking her backwards, her heels bumping against the wall behind her.   His hand raised to press against the wall next to her head, caging her in as his other hand trailed slowly up her arm.  “Bother me?  Oh little one, no it doesn’t bother me” he said softly, his voice deepening.   

He kept his eyes locked on hers as his fingers trailed over her skin, his voice husky as he spoke.  “Do you have any idea what it does to me knowing that you’ve never felt a knot?  Do you know how badly I wanted you to come to me in Rut?  I thought about nothing but you, nothing but having my hands on you, my tongue on your body.   I imagined over and over burying my face between those thighs and driving you over the edge.  Over and over and over again” he whispered hoarsely.

Rey felt the heat spread throughout her body, her slick pooling between her legs.  Her lips parted as she sucked a breath in.  “Kylo...” she murmured. 

“The idea that you want to feel my knot, to be stretched around my cock in Heat?  Oh little one, you have no idea what that does to me” he growled out, his lips ghosting over the gland at her neck pulsing wildly while her scent spiraled around him. 

Rey shifted a hand between them, palming his cock straining against his slacks.  “I think I have a pretty good idea what that does to you” she gasped out, her hand stoking against him.  “Take me home Kylo” she whispered, shivering when his head lifted, his eyes dark and ferocious on hers. 

“Little one...” he started, eyes nearly crossing as she squeezed lightly.  

“Take me home Kylo” she repeated again; her voice strong. 

He searched her face for a long moment before nodding, tugging his phone out of his pocket to call their driver.  Kylo adjusted himself discreetly, listening for the car to pull up behind them.  “Are you sure?” he asked again, his voice strained. 

“Yes” she replied, her hand moving over his chest to lay lightly at his gland.  “I’m sure”. 

As the car service pulled along the sidewalk, Kylo motioned for her to walk in front of him hiding his obvious predicament from the driver.   In no time, the car was moving back across town, the pair snuggled together, their lips never leaving each other. 

Kylo struggled to keep his hands light as they moved over her body, pulling her closer to him.  He threw his head back as she trailed her tongue over his throat, nipping lightly at his jaw.  When her teeth scraped over his gland, he dragged her into his lap to take her lips fiercely.   He couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her, his hand gliding up the soft skin of her thigh.

Rey shifted in his lap when his hand found her skin, her legs parting as he moved up her thigh closer and closer to her heated center.  His tongue stroked against hers, swallowing the moan.  She rocked herself against his hand, his fingers brushing against the soaked center of her panties.  She tore her lips from his, shifting restlessly in his lap.   

“Please, please, please” she whimpered against his neck, her hips rocking wildly. 

Kylo glanced up as the car came to a stop in front of her building, holding back a groan.  “Soon sweetheart, soon.  Let me just get you upstairs” he murmured, the desperation ringing in the small space.  

Rey fought to steady her breathing, waiting as he eased out of the SUV.  She felt the giggle bubble up as he draped his jacket over his arm in front of him, hiding his obvious erection.  She took his hand lightly, leading him across the lobby and into her elevator.   

Kylo waited only long enough for the door to close before putting his hands on her again, using his hips to press her back against the wall.   Even knowing that his hands were rough over her body, he couldn’t stop, his hands moving over her hips to her waist.  The combined scent of their arousal filled the space, his lips taking hers with a groan as his hands moved up to cup her breasts.  

Rey shuddered out a breath as the elevator dinged to signal her floor, Kylo stepping back from her with a sound of frustration.   The sound of a clearing throat brought her attention to the couple standing at the elevator, their knowing glances bringing a flush to her cheeks.  She felt  Kylo’s  hand, hot and heavy on her lower back as he guided her from the elevator.  A quick glance to the mirror in front of the elevator stunned her, her lips full and red and her dress wrinkled from his hands.  Her hands shook lightly as she dug through her purse to find her keys.

Kylo followed her into the apartment, his eyes on the sway of her hips as she flipped the light on.   He dropped the jacket on the bench before once again caging her against the wall, her back to him.  Her hands flew to the wall in front of her, her body arching.  He moaned in appreciation as her back arched towards him, her ass pressing back against his throbbing cock. 

His hand curved over her hip as his lips found the back of her neck, his lips curving when her hand clenched against the wall.   “The first time you pressed this ass against me little one?  I wanted to take you right then and there.  To split you open and stretch you on my cock” he whispered against her skin, his hand moving to the zipper at the back of her dress.  

Rey panted in anticipation, her forehead against the wall as he slowly dragged the zipper down.   His hands pushed the fabric of her dress down over her body, leaving it to pool on the floor at her feet.  She felt him step back from her, the whine in her throat as she looked over her shoulder.   She took in the near feral look on his face as his eyes moved over her body.

Kylo swallowed audibly, his eyes trailing over her body.   Her delicate feet were still in the heels, lifting her legs and her ass in the most delicious of ways.  He allowed his hands glide over her waist, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive skin at her spine.  He marveled at how small her waist was, his hands nearly wrapping around her waist.   Her skin was golden against the stark white of the panties riding high on her hips, dipping into the slightest of  vee’s  at the crack of her ass.

He knelt behind her, his thumbs pulling the panties down over her hips.  He lifted her feet, one at a time to toss the panties and dress to the side.  “Don’t move little one” he growled out, sitting back on his haunches.   He had to pull himself out of his slacks, his cock raging inside his briefs.   He stroked himself lightly as his hand trailed over the curve of her ass, his eyes zeroing in on the slick at her thighs.   “You smell good enough to eat sweetheart” he growled out, leaning forward again.   

Rey jumped at the feel of his tongue against her skin, his nose running along the seam of her ass.  Her moan echoed in the hallway of her apartment, her eyes flying to the mirror at the end of the hall.   He was still fully dressed, his clothes in shambles with his pants open and sagging at his hips.  She saw his hand on his cock, stroking slowly as his tongue lathed over her skin.   She shifted her body, pressing her ass back towards him, inviting him closer as she bent forward.  

Kylo felt the smirk spread at her movements, her scent wild as her slick dripped down to her thighs.   He couldn’t stop himself, his hands gripping her hips as he leaned forward.  His large hands spread her open to him, his tongue sweeping between her cheeks to swirl around the tight puckered hole before sweeping down to her soaked folds.  He pushed his tongue into her, groaning at the feel of her clenching against his tongue.

Rey gasped at the sensation of his tongue against her, his finger tip easing now into her tight wet channel.   His finger pressed deeper inside of her drawing a moan as her stroked her.   ”Kylo please” she whimpered, her hips rocking back against his face.  She couldn’t help but stare at the mirror, the sight of his face buried in her ass causing her pussy to clench wildly on his fingers. 

Kylo growled at her whimper, his cock swelling again, the tip dripping.   He surged to his feet, his hand gripping hers against the wall.   Kylo gripped his cock, stroking it between her lips to coat himself in her slick.  “So wet for me little one, so tight.  Are you ready Rey?  Are you ready for me?” he rumbled, the tip of his cock easing into her.

“Please” she breathed out, her hips pushing back against him.  “Please Kylo”.

Kylo pushed slowly into her, his breath hissing out as her pussy clamped down on him.  He rocked gently, finally buried to the hilt inside of her.   He draped himself over her back, his lips against the back of her neck, nipping at her skin.  He turned his head, the sight of them in the mirror driving his deep and demanding strokes.

Rey struggled for a breath, his cock hot and hard inside of her, stretching her just like he promised her.  She rolled her hips against him, her fingers scrabbling against the wall.   “More Kylo” she panted out, “You won’t hurt me”. 

He pulled out slowly, his cock dragging out as her pussy clamped down on him, almost as if trying to prevent him for pulling out.   “So tight, so perfect for me” he ground out, driving his hips forward again to bottom out inside of her.   

Her hand flew back to grip his hip, her fingers digging into him.  Her hips rolled back against him, near desperate now.   Her voice was husky as she cried out.  “Fuck me Kylo...please”.

At her cry, he lost what control he did have, his fingers tightened on her hips as he began to thrust into her, the sound of skin slapping filling the small space.   “Good girl” he grunted out.   “Taking me so well, so deep”.   

He can’t help but watch now, his eyes on the mirror as he fucked her.  He is fascinated at the way her body is taking him, the arch of her back and her breasts still encased in their lace pressed against the wall.  “Watch little one, watch me take you” he ground out.

She’s sagging against the wall now, her body building to climax as he pounds into her.  Rey knows she’ll feel every bit of this tomorrow.  She’s babbling mindlessly, the words and gasps pouring from her lips as he fucks up into her.   She can already feel the flutters, clenching around his cock as she moans.  “So close, Kylo, so close” she moaned, her eyes drifting closed. 

His Alpha rages to the surface with a feral growl, his own teeth now scraping over the skin at her neck.   “Come for me Rey, come on my cock.  Soak my cock” he ground out, his hand snaking around her waist to circle around her clit.  “Come for me”.

Rey cried out as the orgasm slammed into her, her pussy clamping down on Kylo.   She cried out as he continued to pound into her, drawing her orgasm out with his cock and his fingers.    She shuddered as he gripped her hair, dragging her back against him with growl.

“Again” he growled, his hips pounding against her.  “Come for me again, c’mon little one, soak my cock”.  His breath is labored behind her, his fingers stroking at her clit again.   Kylo felt his own release coming, his balls tightening.  It was almost a relief to feel her squeezing him again, his name screaming from her lips as he came.   His hand slapped against the wall, bracing himself behind her as he filled her, his cock twitching inside of her. 

Rey sagged against the wall, her eyes trained on the mirror.  She felt her lips curve as Kylo pressed against her, his body trembling lightly.   They stayed this way for several long moments, their skin cooling.  

It was Kylo who moved first, easing out of her slowly.  Quickly, he tucked himself in his pants before turning her gently and kneeling in front of her again.  “I really did intend to make the first time slow and sweet little one” as he used her panties to wipe their combined fluids away.  

Rey stepped out of her heels, her hand cupping his cheek before leaning down to press her lips to his.  “Next time” she whispered with a smile.   She turned with a grin, padding down the hall in her bare feet, her hands reaching up to strip her bra from her shoulders.  “Unless you’re planning to go home?” she asked, standing in front him with only a smile. 

Kylo could only smile, striding down the hall to sweep her into his arms. 


	7. Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, a snippet from the chapter since I seem to be terrible at summaries. 
> 
> As promised, Kylo kept his tongue and his hands on her body all night, pushing over the edge over and over. Kylo had shown her exactly what made him an Alpha, nearly tireless as he learned her body, learned how to please her. He had eased into her slowly, his eyes locked onto hers while he loved her gently. He had taken her in the kitchen, bent over the counter as his hips pounded against hers. Each time he took her, he learned more and more about her body. After a quick shower to clean up, they tumbled into bed wrapped around each other to fall into an exhausted sleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Rey woke slowly to find herself tucked under a heavy arm, holding her securely in place against Kylo.  She rolled gently, careful not to wake him as she studied him, relaxed in sleep.  Her eyes drifted over his face, lingering over the sweep of his lashes against his cheeks and coming to rest on his full lips, parted in his sleep.    

As promised, Kylo kept his tongue and his hands on her body all night, pushing over the edge over and over.  Kylo had shown her exactly what made him an Alpha, nearly tireless as he learned her body, learned how to please her.  He had eased into her slowly, his eyes locked onto hers while he loved her gently.  He had taken her in the kitchen, bent over the counter as his hips pounded against hers.  Each time he took her, he learned more and more about her body.  After a quick shower to clean up, they tumbled into bed wrapped around each other to fall into an exhausted sleep.  

With gentle fingers, she brushed his hair from his brow with a smile as his lips curved in his sleep.   Rey kept her fingers light to trace over his face, smoothing them over his lips to trail over his throat.  Nibbling at her lower lip, she eased to a kneeling position next to him and tugged the blanket down over his hips.  She kept her eyes on his face as she exposed him to her wandering eyes, careful not to disturb his rest.  

With a sigh, she sat back on her heels and took in all of her Alpha –  **_wait? Her Alpha?_ ** She paused for a moment as her thoughts raced, her Omega preening in delight.  Rey felt her brow furrow as she thought over their brief time together, already more than willing to be his Omega, his partner.  Already she couldn’t stand the idea of him leaving her alone.  For the first time in all her years, she wanted an Alpha.  No, not just any Alpha –  **this** Alpha. 

Rey gazed over him, taking in all the details that made him Alpha.  The broad shoulders, powerful arms and strong chest all the way down to his thighs, thick and strong.   She shivered at the memory of the way he had handled her body, lifting her as if she weighed nothing.   Her eyes zeroed in on his cock, even flaccid impressive laying long and thick against his thigh.  At the surge of arousal, let her own smile spread as she reached out to touch him, her fingertips curving around his length. 

Kylo dreamed of his Omega, her hands on his body and her lips on his.   Her smile as she touched him and her lips as she whispered in his ear.  He quivered under her hands, her nimble little hands wrapping around his cock while she stroked him.  Even in his dreams he couldn’t escape her spell, she was all he had thought about for days, all he wanted in his waking hours.   

“Kylo” she whispered, her hands skimming over his thighs.  Kylo rolled his hips towards her, the blood flowing to his cock as she purred above him.  He felt her shifting to straddle his thigh as she touched him, her hands drifting over his skin.  He moaned, long and low in his throat, his breath panting out.    

Rey felt her lips curve as she touched him, his hips already canting towards her.   She palmed his cock, feeling it jump beneath her hand.  She kept her fingers light, tracing over the veins and ridges of his cock as it swelled.  She wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing lightly as she learned his body.  From the first moment that he had pushed inside of her, stretching her to fit his enormous cock, she knew she’d never be the same.  Even having felt him buried deep inside of her, she was still amazed at his size.  As she stroked him, the pronounced head of his cock dripped slowly over her fingers and with a smile she lowered her head to sweep her tongue over him.  

He breathed out her name as his eyes fluttered open, sure that he was being ripped from a dream.  When his eyes focused on her, Kylo gasped out loud.  Just as she had been in his dreams, his beautiful Omega was kneeling over him, her eyes on his.  He was breathless watching her, her lips wrapped around him and her tongue swirling around him. 

Rey couldn’t drag her eyes from his face, the intensity in his eyes making her quiver.  She felt the slick gathering, her eyes on his bottom lip currently caught between his teeth.  Every time he sucked in a breath or mouthed her name, she felt her gaze drawn to his teeth.   _‘Let Alpha mark you, make you his’_  her Omega screamed.  She felt her pussy clench at the thought of his teeth sinking into her skin, his knot locking her to him as he claimed her.  She moaned around his cock, her hand stroking him faster now and her hips rolling against his thigh seeking friction.  

Kylo couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, his breath coming fast and harsh through his lips.  His hands fisted in the sheets as he fought to keep from gripping her hair, the urge to thrust up into her mouth overwhelming.  Her scent swirled around him, the smell of her arousal filling his senses and slick on his thigh.  “Yes, yes, yes” he panted out, his hips rocking towards her.   “Rey...please” he rasped, feeling the orgasm building. 

Rey struggled to take him all the way, her lips stretching around his thick cock.  Every thrust of hips pushed him against the back of her throat, her eyes watering as she struggled to take him.  Her fingers couldn’t fit all the way around him, squeezing him as she stroked.   Her free hand moved to cup his balls massaging gently as they tightened.   His scent filled her senses, dark and rich at his groin nearest his glands. 

He was brutally hard now, his voice gruff as praise dripped from his lips.  “Fuck!  Fuck Rey, it’s so good, so fucking good...”.   Kylo quivered beneath her, her eyes locked on his while she dragged her tongue up the length of him, her tongue swirling over the head of his cock.  Her hand stroked him, squeezing at the base of his cock before sinking her mouth down over him again.  Rey hollowed her cheeks, sucking him deep into her hot wet mouth. 

   Kylo felt his cock swell as he came, her fingers squeezing him while her mouth milked him dry, his moan low and husky.  He watched her throat bob as she swallowed every thing he gave her.  After several long moments, his body sagged in relief, his head dropped back to catch his breath.  

Rey dragged her tongue over the length of him one last time before easing back to kneel over him again.  The satisfied smile spread across her lips as she used the back of her hand to wipe her lips.  Still focused on his mouth, she never noticed his eyes drifting over her.   

Kylo’s eyes travelled over her body, trailing from her breasts and down to her hips, still rocking subtly on his thigh.  Her slick was hot against his thigh, soaking his skin.  Her surged up to sitting, taking her lips with his to tangle his tongue against hers.  Gripping her hips he rocked her against his thigh, tearing his lips from hers with a growl as he eased back to laying again.    

Rey gasped when Kylo lifted her hips, dragging her up his body to settle her legs around his head.   “You’ve had your taste little one, now I want mine” he growled, his hands cupping her hips to position her over his mouth.  “Hang on sweetheart” he murmured, tugging her down to his waiting lips.   

Slowly he dragged his tongue between her soaked folds, darkly thrilled at the broken moan above him and his eyes locked on to her face.   Kylo watched the pleasure race across her face while he lapped at her, his tongue moving slowly between her lips.   He growled in approval when her hips began to rock against his face, her hands drifting down to fist in his hair.   Every stroke of his tongue brought a sigh from her lips, every flick against her clit brought a moan and when he pushed the tip of his tongue into her tight opening, she fucked his face in earnest. 

Awash in the sensation of his mouth on her, Rey couldn’t stop the pleas falling from her mouth.  She breathed his name, her hips rocking against his face.  “Yes, yes, yes Kylo.  Please...more” she urged, her hands gripping his hair tightly.   “Please don’t stop, I need to come...I want to come.  Please” she cried out. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around her thighs now, locking her down against him to fuck into her with his tongue.  He felt her clenching wildly around his tongue and shifted his hand to press against her stomach spread wide to let his thumb circle her clit.    His eyes never left her face as she came with a wail, her body bucking against him.  He moaned at the gush of fluid pouring from her body onto his face, his tongue moving rapidly to lick it away from her and when she sagged against the headboard panting heavily, he only smiled.  

“We’re not done yet” he growled out, turning his head to sink his teeth into her thigh before soothing the bite with his tongue.  “Again” he murmured, lifting his face again to suckle at her clit with his tongue flicking rapidly over it.   A dark thrill went through him as she struggled to move away from his mouth, crying out that it was too much.   Kylo shifted his body, his arm still locked around her thighs while his free hand moved between them to ease two fingers into her.   He kept the movements slow, dragging them in and out of her body slowly while his tongue raced against her clit. 

At the feel of his teeth into her skin, her Omega took over with a vengeance.   “Alpha please” she wailed.  “Please, please...I need you!  I need you inside of me...filling me” she cried out as his tongue drove her up and up. 

Kylo moved his fingers faster now, his cock hard and dripping again for her.   His Alpha raged to the surface at her cries, begging for her Alpha.   He suckled hard against her clit, this tongue swirling as she came again viciously clamping down on his fingers.    

He didn’t even give her the time to calm herself, quickly moving out from between her legs to kneel behind her.   Kylo felt himself losing control, his Alpha taking over to drag her back against him.   His hand went between her shoulder blades to push her shoulders down on the bed, her hips rising high to present her to him.   With a growl, he gripped his cock, rubbing the head against her soaked opening.  

“Alpha” she gasped, pushing back against him.  “I need you...need you in me...deep in me.  Now Alpha, now!” she begged. 

Kylo drove into her with a growl, feeling a primal thrill at the way she arched her back to take him deeper with a wail.   His hips set a punishing pace, his fingers gripping her tightly.   “So fucking good little one, taking my cock so well.   Such a good girl” he rumbled, stroking deep inside of her. 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha” she panted out, her hips rocking back.    

Kylo ran his hand up her back, his fingers scrapping over the gland on her neck to fist in her hair.   He dragged her up against him, still driving into her.   He eased back onto his heels, pulling her back against his chest.  His arm wrapped around her, cupping her breasts as she rode him and his tongue swept over her neck. 

“Yes Alpha, please.  Please, I’ll be so good for you...bite me.  Mark me Alpha. Please.   Bite me” she begged, her fingers gripping his hand as she rode him.    

Kylo felt his balls tighten again at her words, his cock swelling inside of her as she came with a scream, clamping down on him.   His growl built deep in his chest and he bit down against the skin at the back of her neck, locking her to him.   His arms tightened as she sagged back against him, her body spent. 

Rey fought for control of her breath, her body quivering in his arms.   She felt the flush on her face as the mortification set in, the way she was begging him still ringing in her ears.   When he eased out of her and rolled them to their side, she lay quietly in his arms.    

Kylo had his own thoughts racing through his mind, his Alpha roaring at the thought of claiming her and making her his.    “Little one?” he questioned, his voice low.  

“Kylo...I’m..I mean...” she stuttered, her face flaming. 

He turned her to face him, his eyes intense on hers.  “Don’t apologize.  Even if you don’t mean it, I don’t want to know”, he murmured brushing the hair away from her face.   

Rey searched his face, her breath shuddering out with a relieved sigh.  “Kylo, I won’t tell you that I haven’t thought about it.  That I haven’t imagined what that would be like.  You’re the first Alpha that has ever made me want to...to be helped through a heat.  For the first time in my life, I want...I want to feel a knot” she said quietly.   Looking into his eyes she spoke again.   “Your knot”. 

Kylo cupped her face gently, his thumb brushing over her lips.   “Omega” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her lips.  

With a content sigh, she tucked her head under his chin, content and calm in his arms.  Before her eyes could droop into sleep, she took his fingers with hers.   “I have a Heat coming soon Kylo.   No pressure but...” she broke off as he gripped her chin to turn her face to him.  

“I will see you through your Heat Omega” he growled out, his voice possessive and fierce.  “I’ll take care you you”. 

Rey smoothed her hands over his face, scenting him against her wrist.  “I know” she smiled, tucking her head beneath his chin again to drift into sleep. 

*** 


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the snippet, I have to thank my little devil Poaxath for filthy, FILTHY inspirations. She helps me so much!
> 
> Kylo and Rey are moving right a long in their relationship, but what happens when another Alpha sees her as 'fair game'?
> 
> Snippet:  
> “You’re my Omega, mine. You don’t have my mark yet, but you...are...mine” he growled out. Kylo knew he was being territorial and Alpha, but he couldn’t - wouldn’t stop himself. He dragged his hands over the swell of her hips, the black dress bunching around her thighs as he lifted her. “Are you mine Omega?” he asked, his lips just a hair away from hers. 
> 
> “Yes Alpha” she breathed out, her eyes searching his. 
> 
> “Then tell them all” he ground out before taking her lips with his, his tongue sweeping into her mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

** \--Kylo-- **

_ I miss you little one. _

_ You were gone when I woke up. _

Her lips curved reading the message from Kylo as Rey pulled into the drive of her office in the early morning.   In the weeks since their first official date, Rey and Kylo had been nearly inseparable.   More often than not, Kylo picked her up and stayed with her or as the case had been last night she stayed at his place downtown.   They had slipped easily into a routine, coming almost as second nature.

** \--Rey-- **

_ I miss you too. _

_ I have my new client meeting this morning. _

_ I’ll make it up to you... _

With a smile of his own Kylo finished getting ready for his own day, having gotten a request from Snoke’s office to meet him for a security evaluation at a new location on the outskirts of Georgetown.   As much as he despised the man, he was more than willing to pay for the best.   Shrugging into his shirt he buttoned up before tucking into his jeans and tossing on a blazer.   Picking up his phone, he quickly sent her a message as he finished gathering his things. 

** \--Kylo-- **

_ I’m meeting a client as well. _

_ I’ll let you make it up to me... _

Slipping his blazer on, he tucked his phone in his pocket and headed out the door.   As he negotiated the traffic on the beltway, Kylo found his thoughts wandering to Rey.  He’d never been interested in having anyone sharing his space, but at every turn he found himself missing her when she wasn’t with him.   

Waking up this morning without her in the bed next to him had been somewhat of a shock, his Alpha instinctively seeking her Omega.  Her scent lingered in the bed, surrounding him and he’d been reluctant to leave it.   After his shower, seeing her things scattered across his countertop just made him smile.   Kylo had given up on the logical side of his brain screaming that it was too fast, his gut, his Alpha knowing that she was his Omega.

Only a few days had passed since they’d lain in bed, still tangled together after making love when Rey decided it was time to stop her suppressants to allow her body to go into Heat.   He’d been anxious in the mornings that she left not being on a suppressant, his Alpha demanding that he at least scent her, since she was unclaimed.    Rey had only smiled, tilting her head to allow him access to her gland, shuddering at the scrape of his teeth against her.   

Without his blockers, he felt the rise of his Alpha instincts, his body preparing for her Heat - preparing to protect and defend his Omega.   Kylo fought back the anxious energy having his Omega out there without him having scented her this morning but he knew that Finn was with her for the new client.  Shaking his head clear of the anxious thoughts, he pulled alongside of the curb in front of the exclusive row houses making up the famous Georgetown shopping district.   Stepping from his car, he stood in front of the store front with a critical eye. 

“Ah, good timing Ren.  I was just showing DJ here my newest acquisition” Snoke called out from the door.   “Why don’t you join us?”

Kylo felt his jaw lock at the approach of DJ, the cocky young Alpha employed as Snoke’s right hand that managed to piss him off in every interaction.  In his own irritation with the man, Kylo had even hoped somewhat hatefully that DJ had been behind the theft earlier at Snoke’s offices.    “Sure, why don’t you show me around and I’ll start working up some ideas.”  

“I have a designer coming in today, he will be working up some plans to set this store front apart from my other locations.  We’ll keep this more exclusive, armed guards along with a system that will require a client get buzzed in.   The main floor here will be all showroom.   Upstairs, we’ll have our managers office space along with two exclusive rooms for special design and custom consultation”, Snoke droned on as they walked.

Kylo jotted notes on his iPad, his mind already identifying issues of concern as they moved through the store to the basement of the building.  His eye roved the empty basement, the cinder block walls and small windows worrying him.   He walked through the room, now flat out ignoring Snoke and his endless list of demands, already aware of what Snoke would demand.   Glancing over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes, he moved to walk down the short hallway when his route was blocked by DJ.

“Don’t you think you should pay attention to what the Boss wants Ren?  After all, it’s his system” DJ offered up with a smirk, leaning casually against the wall.

Kylo fought back the growl as he pushed through the hallway shouldering DJ out of his way.  “It’s my god damn system you little prick” he growled out, throwing open the door to the electrical room.  “And I know exactly what he wants.   The best.  And that’s me”.

DJ pushed his way into the small room, his unblocked Alpha scent filling the space.  “You?  You think you’re the best?” he ground out.

“STOP!  Enough, both of you” Snoke roared from the hall behind them.   “DJ, out now.  I don’t have time for your Alpha bullshit.  We’ve got things to do upstairs” he ordered, tapping his foot in his irritation.    “Ren, you hang back and start working on your proposal given the same specs here as my other locations join me upstairs when you’re done”.

Kylo only offered a curt nod, his fist clenched at his side and his jaw locked while he watched them climb the stairs.   With a muttered curse, he began his evaluation of the electrical grid and basement. 

***

Rey pulled in at the rear entrance of the Georgetown store front as instructed.   With a quick glance in the mirror she stepped from her truck to climb the steps at the back entrance and after a short knock, was let into a small back room.    

“Good afternoon.  Rey?” came the voice from the corner. 

Rey turned to the man standing in the doorway with a smile.  “Yes, I’m Rey Sanders.   I’m here to meet with James Snoke about design for his space” she responded, her smile fading as he just stared at her.   “Are you...” she broke off as he walked closer.   He stood taller than her, older than her by easily twenty years.  Her nose wrinkled as she caught the scent of Alpha, bitter and almost rancid as he got closer to her. 

“I’m so sorry for staring, you are quite lovely Ms. Sanders.  Let me introduce myself, my name is DJ and I’m here to escort you to Snoke” he offered, his hand extended towards hers.

Rey took his hand reluctantly, her nerves on edge at his odd behavior.   He seemed to have an odd twitch, his words stuttering slightly as he spoke.   “Thank you, I’m sure that Mr. Snoke is anxious to have me start on his evaluation”.  Her eyes flew to his hand still grasping hers, widening in some alarm as he brought her hand up to his lips.  “Excuse me” she breathed out coldly, tugging at her hand. 

DJ smirked as he dragged his hand over her wrist, inhaling deeply.   “Such a s-s-sweet smell.  No Alpha stench on you, you’re unmated little Omega.  Pretty foolish to walk around without suppressants” he drawled, her hand still firmly grasped within his. 

Rey felt a flash of fear just under her anger, snatching her hand out of his grasp.   “I have an Alpha” she hissed out.  “You don’t touch me again”.

DJ leaned back with a smirk, not even bothering to attempt to cover his appraisal of her as he eyes wandered up her body.   “If you have an Alpha, you have a piss poor excuse of an Alpha if he lets you outside without his mark or his scent” he claimed, his posture arrogant and his scent filling the space.  

“You need to take me to see Mr. Snoke, he is expecting me” she replied, her arms crossing over her chest.

“No need to worry sweet thing, I’ll take you to him” he chuckled out with an arrogant wink.   “Follow me”.

***

Just a level below Kylo worked through his evaluation, making notes and taking photo’s his hackles still up from his interaction with DJ.   Logically he knew that it was exacerbated by the anxiousness he felt knowing that Rey was out there without his scent and unsuppressed.  She would be going into Heat anytime now without her suppressants and his Alpha was rising in response.  

He glanced over his shoulder, hearing the opening of the door as DJ and the handyman walked through the door.   Kylo clenched his jaw as he scented DJ, the obnoxious Alpha too close for comfort.   As he worked he couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

“...hot little Omega, claims to have an Alpha” DJ laughed out. 

The booming laugh of the handyman set Kylo’s teeth on edge.   “Did you see the ass on her?   And the legs?  My god, bless the inventor of the heels.” he roared out.

“I thought for sure it was a guy and in walks this tiny little Omega.   I bet she needs a real Alpha to take a bite out of her” DJ replied.  

Kylo growled deep in his chest, the thought of some poor Omega being discussed this way by two jackals just pushing his own anxious thoughts back to the forefront of his mind.   With a sound of frustration, he pushed away from the electrical panel to find Snoke upstairs.   Rounding the corner on the main floor, he found Snoke exiting the store front with his driver. 

“Ren” he barked out, “DJ is upstairs with the designer and I need this buttoned up.   You need to make sure that your security features can be worked into the designs.   Send DJ down here and lock up when you’re done.  I want proposals by the end of the week, I plan to open soon”.

Kylo watched with a narrowed gaze as Snoke walked out of the store, muttering to himself as he walked up the stairs.  ‘ _ Asshole thinks I’m his damn lackey’.   _ His brow furrowed as a walked up the stairs, catching the faintest whiff of a familiar scent.   He moved faster now as he climbed the stairs, the scent getting stronger and stronger. 

Inside the office, Rey worked hard to ignore DJ leaning against the wall staring at her, his Alpha scent bitter in the room.  Not so subtly, she moved to the window to open it for fresh air.  “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” she questioned, her voice stiff.

“What’s wrong sweet thing?  Do I make you nervous?” DJ purred out, pushing away from the wall.

“Nervous?  More like nauseous.  I don’t need you hovering around me, I’ll be fine” Rey snapped back, finding herself in the corner. 

“Oh I think I do make you nervous.   I think you need a real Alpha to show you how an Omega should be treated” he murmured, creeping closer and closer.

Rey felt the first frisson of fear as she bumped against the wall, his hand reaching out to run up her arm.  “I have an Alpha and you need to leave me alone” she said, her voice shaky.   “Just go”.

DJ came closer still, his face pushing nearer to her gland as her scent spiked around them.  “Oooh, little Omega.  I’m gon...” he broke off as he was jerked away from her to fall in a heap on the floor.

Kylo had walked into the room, overwhelmed by the scent of his Omega – her fear and anxiety slapping him right in the face.   Seeing her backed into the wall had enraged him, striding across the room to toss the offending Alpha away from her. 

“Rey” he breathed out, his hands gentle as he cupped her face.

“Kylo” she shuddered, his scent calming her.  “I’m OK, I’m Ok”.

His eyes roved over her, taking in her shaken appearance and turned with a growl, his fists clenched as he stalked towards DJ.   “She’s mine” he growled, his voice deep and dark when he reached down to grab DJ by the shirt lifting him to his feet with his forearm pressed against his throat.

“She ain’t mated yet, you haven’t put your teeth in her.  She’s fair game” he smirked, shoving against Kylo.

Kylo saw red now, forcing DJ back against the wall as he drove a fist into the wall by his head.   “You don’t touch her.  You don’t look at her again.  Next time I catch you in the same room with her, you get the fist not the wall”.  He ground out, turning back to Rey.

“If you want her so bad, you better get teeth in her.  I’ll be seeing you around sweet little Omega” DJ purred.

“GET OUT!” Kylo roared, enraged all over again at DJ laughing his way out of the room. 

Rey stood in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest once again scent spiking.   “Kylo” she called, her voice shaky still.   She watched Kylo stalk around the room, over six feet of enraged Alpha, his own scent dark and dangerous.   “Alpha” she tried again, her Omega screaming out for him.  

Kylo scented her distress, moving immediately to her and wrapping her in his arms.   “Shhh, it’s alright now little one, I’ve got you” he murmured, relieved when her arms wrapped around his waist.    For long moments they stood this way, his breathing slowing as he relaxed around her and her scent regulated.   Lifting his head, he tipped her head up to look in her eyes.

“Did he hurt you ?”  he asked, his voice carefully calm as he remembered the way DJ and the handyman had spoken about her.

“No, no he didn’t” she replied, reaching up to touch his face.

“You’re damn lucky he didn’t!  What were you thinking, leaving this morning without letting me scent you?  And where the hell is Finn?  You told me he was coming with you!” he burst out, the frustration driving him.

Rey stepped back in shock, her hand falling to her side.  “I’m lucky?  Are you serious right now?  You’re putting this on me?” she said, her eyes narrowed.

Kylo let his fear run him, every fear of having another Alpha touch her leading him.  “You can’t leave without me scenting you again, especially when you’re off suppressants.  It’s too dangerous!”

“Too dangerous?” she repeated.  “Too dangerous?  Let me tell you something...I’ve been around Alpha’s all my life and I can handle myself.  If I let you scent me, it’s because I want to be scented.  If I call you my Alpha, it’s because I want to!  But you don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do” she exclaimed, standing toe to toe with him. 

Kylo shuddered out a breath, dropping his forehead to hers.  “All I saw was his hand on you, all I could scent was your fear”.

Rey searched his face, her anger fading as she realized that he was scared.  “I was scared  but  I would have handled it”.

Kylo searched her face, strong and determined as she looked up at him.   “I know.  But you didn’t hear the way they were talking about you.  Seeing DJ near you like that...I’m sorry.  But I won’t apologize for wanting to keep you safe little one.  You’re around strange Alpha’s all the time and I can’t be there to protect you”. 

Rey watched him walk through the room to close the door against the noise of the contractors still working in the storefront  the door locking with an audible click.    “I told him I had an Alpha....I...” she broke off, her brow furrowing when his eyes darkened. 

“But you didn’t smell like one.  That’s what he said” Kylo murmured advancing on her, his hand hot and heavy as he placed it at the curve of her shoulder over her gland.   His lips curved with dark pleasure when her lips parted.   “He said you were fair game” he said, the growl low in his chest. 

Rey felt herself being backed against the wall, her breath coming short now.  “Alpha...” she tried, her hand reaching for him.

“You’re my Omega,  ** mine.   ** You don’t have my mark  yet , but you...are...mine” he growled out.  Kylo knew he was being territorial and Alpha, but he couldn’t - wouldn’t stop himself.  He dragged his hands over the swell of her hips, the black dress bunching around her thighs as he lifted her.   “Are you mine Omega?” he asked, his lips just a hair away from hers. 

“Yes Alpha” she breathed out, her eyes searching his. 

“Then tell them all” he ground out before taking her lips with his, his tongue sweeping into her mouth.  His hips pressed against hers, his hands rocking her hips against his swelling cock.  He swallowed the moan that dripped from her lips while his hands pushed her dress up and over her hips.   Tearing his lips from hers, he moved over her neck, his teeth scrapping across her gland before his tongue swept out to taste her. 

Rey fisted her hands in his hair when his tongue swept over her skin, the moan tearing out of her throat as he sucked a mark on to her neck.   “Alpha...please” she panted out, her hips rocking against his.  

With a growl, he dragged the form fitting dress over her body tossing it to the floor behind him.   Kylo used his body to press her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.  He nipped at the curve of her shoulder, taking in the dark mark he’d placed on her neck.   He rocked her hips against him, his cock brushing against her soaked center. 

 Rey shuddered around him, very aware that she was practically nude in the arms of her fully dressed Alpha with only a door separating them from the contractors working in the building.  Dressed only in her bra and panties she rocked against him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist her high heels pressing against his ass.   “Touch me, please” she moaned out, arching back against the wall to press against his chest.  

Kylo eased back only enough to tear her panties away, the sound of shredding lace filling the space.  His fingers slid easily between her soaked folds, stroking her clit.  “Such a wet pussy little one, so wet.  Is this all for me?” he whispered huskily against her neck.

“God yes” she cried out.  “Please Kylo!”

Kylo angled his hand between them, his hand twisting to thrust a long finger inside of her tight opening.  Her breathless sigh sent the blood flowing to his cock, now straining painfully against his jeans.   He felt her clenching around his finger already, her slick channel hot and tight.  Adding a second finger, he thrust into her - stretching her on his fingers.   “Tell me who you belong to Omega” he growled out.

Rey rode his hand, desperately gripping his shoulders.  “You Alpha” she moaned.

“Now tell  ** them **  who you belong to” he ordered, his hand moving faster against her now, the heel of his hand grinding against her clit.  “You’re not going to leave this room until they can smell me all over you –  ** inside **  of you.  Until they can smell me leaking down your thighs.  And then there will be no question about who you belong to”.

Rey came with a wail, her body shuddering violently as he stroked her through her orgasm.  She sagged against the wall, her breath sobbing from between her lips.  His fingers pulled slowly from her body, fumbling with his zipper to free his cock.   Her eyes widened as he pressed the thick head against her soaked opening.

“Who’s your Alpha Rey?  Say my name.  Say it” he demanded, his cock stretching her open.

“Kylo!  Kylo!” she cried out, her thighs squeezing around his waist.

His hips snapped against hers, his fingers digging into the soft curve of her hips.   His mouth found the curve of her neck again, his tongue sweeping over her gland to fill his senses with her.  “Fuck Rey.  I can’t wait to knot you...to fill you up.  I can’t wait for your Heat, to feel you soaked and dripping for me.  I want to fill you up again and again and again”.   

He heard the sounds she was making, the way she was crying out his name and the sounds of her wet pussy.   “I want to have  ** this **  cunt, this one right –  ** here”  ** he ground out, his cock pounding into her, “for the rest of my days.  God, it’s so fucking perfect.  Like you were made to take my cock, to stretch around my knot” he growled against her neck.

Every stroke of his cock pushed her closer to the edge, his words enflaming her.  “Yesyesyesyes Kylo, yes.  Please” she wailed out, her body bowing as she clamped down around him.  

Kylo hissed out his own breath when her pussy clenched around him, his teeth biting against her skin as he fought not to follow her.  “Again.  Again Omega, we’re not done yet” he rumbled, his hips still pounding against her.

Rey felt nearly boneless, her head sagging down to drop to his shoulder.   “I can’t...Kylo, I can’t” she breathed out, her fingers limp on his shoulders. 

“ Yes ,  you can” he grunted out, his breath harsh as he fucked her.   “Just take it little Omega, take my cock and let go.  Milk my cock dry” he groaned.   Kylo  pushed a hand between them, his thumb stroking against her clit quickly.   He heard her breath sobbing out and felt her arms wrapping around his neck to cling desperately, her body tensing again.   “Now Omega, one more.  Tell them who’s fucking you, tell them who you belong to!”

She came again with his name screaming from her lips, her head thrown back against the wall as her body quaked.   Rey felt his cock swell, his hot spend filling her as he came with a bellow.   She could do nothing but hold on, his thick arms holding her locked against the wall.  She fought to catch her breath, her fingers sweeping through his hair as he calmed.  

After several long moments he eased back to look at her, his eyes roving over her face.  “Rey, I...”

Rey tugged him closer, her lips closing over his.  “Don’t apologize.  I won’t take this  job,  I can’t work with people like him.  And now, everyone will know I’m not ‘fair game’”.   She couldn’t control the laughter when he flushed, ducking his head to nuzzle her shoulder. 

Kylo  eased out of her, lowering her legs back to the floor and quickly tucked himself back into his pants.   He knelt in front of her, using the torn panties to wipe at their combined fluids before helping her back into her dress.  He felt the smile curve his lips as he trailed his fingers up her leg and felt her shudder.  Rising, he took her hand.  “Do you have any work left today?”

“Just some material orders to place for a really important client.  He’s pretty demanding, wants everything just perfect.  I should probably head back to my office and make sure that he’s...you know, satisfied” she replied with a wink.

“Oh baby, he’s nowhere near satisfied yet.  But, you’re on the right track” he murmured.

She stopped him at the door, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.  “Maybe, I could work from home the rest of the day” she whispered, her hand moving lightly over his chest.

“You might just satisfy your client after all” he chuckled, following her through the house through the contractors trying to avoid eye contact with either one of them.  Only one contractor was foolish enough to try and speak with her,  Kylo’s  low growl quickly drove him off.   

Rey climbed into her truck, trying hard to hide the satisfied smile.  “Follow me home?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kylo  jogged around to the front of the store, tossing his jacket into the front seat before sliding behind the wheel to follow her truck.   Keeping his eyes on her, he never noticed the black sedan following them out of Georgetown. 

***


	9. It's time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rey's Heat creeping ever closer, Kylo becomes more aggressive and Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning**
> 
> I've update the tags to include some uncomfortable subjects. I've never written anything quite like this so I understand if readers need to skip over a section. Mind the tags and if it bothers you skip the section that starts with "Unaware that Kylo was on his way to her..." and you can safely resume at "Finn raced across the room...".
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be all Heat!

 

* * *

 

Kylo  followed Rey back to her place, working with his assistant to clear his schedule for the day.  His Alpha was screaming at the idea of Rey alone without him after her experience with DJ.  Just the thought of him near his Omega brought his aggression surging back to the surface, only the sight of Rey in front of him keeping him from turning around to find the cocky little Alpha. 

Rey had spent the afternoon drafting a letter to Snoke, declining his offer of work citing personal reasons.   She had sent along with it a series of designers, male and Alpha that may be better suited for his project.   After sending it via courier, she focused the rest of her day with Kylo, true to her word ordering materials for his project.   Feeling his hands smooth across her shoulder she smiled, lifting her face to his for a kiss. 

“As the client that you’re working for right now, I feel like I need to have your undivided attention” he rumbled, his hands moving lightly over her chest.  He cupped her breasts softly, his hands covering them as he kneaded.

Leaning back against him with a sigh, she looked up to his face.  “My undivided attention hmm?  I bet I can guess what you need” she murmured, her hand reaching behind her to palm his cock.

Kylo  shuddered at her touch, but stepped back from her hot little hand.  He took her hand and tugged her to her feet, leading her into the living room.   “I just want to talk about today.  I feel like I pushed you back there and I just need to know that you were OK with what happened”.  He spoke quietly as they sat facing each other.

“Why would you think that I wasn’t OK with what we did?” she questioned, her eyes concerned.

Kylo  sighed, deep and long as he shifted.  “The closer we get to your Heat, the more...the more aggressive I feel.  Almost like I’m crawling out of my skin.  I know that I got a little carried away.   The thought that another Alpha could touch you, force you into anything...” he broke off, his jaw working.

She quickly moved across the space, sliding on to his lap.   Rey’s hands moved to cup his face, drawing his eyes to her before sliding a hand down over the gland on his neck.   She could feel the heat pumping off it, his scent rich and dark.   “I know you do.  I can’t imagine what you feel like waiting for me to go into my Heat.  I feel...off when I’m not with you.  I f the position was reversed and I caught another Omega trying to touch you, I would’ve ripped her hair out by the roots ”.

Kylo  fe lt the chuckle rolling up his chest, dropping his forehead against hers.  “By the roots huh?”

Rey shifted to straddle his  lap,  her eyes serious on his.  “You told me that I didn’t have your mark yet, but I’m yours.  Did you mean that?” she asked.

Kylo  rested his hands lightly on her thighs, the skin smooth and warm beneath his hands.  “I did Rey.  I’ve never felt anything like this, never found someone that I would do anything to keep safe.  If you asked me, I’d give you my mark.  Make you mine” he rumbled, his voice low and serious. 

Rey ducked her head, the flush of pleasure spreading across her face.   She took a minute before speaking again.  “I truly never met an Alpha that made me feel the way you do, that made me even want to have a mating bite.  Honestly, t he feelings that I have are so intense and it frightens me . I always believed that people only felt this way in fairy tales”.

He tipped her chin up with his finger, his eyes on hers.  “ D o n’t  be afraid.  I feel it too”.  

She took a deep breath  before responding.  “I’m not afraid anymore.  If it happens during my Heat, if I ask for your mark and you want to give it...” she broke off with a gasp, his arms wrapping around her.

“I’ll give you anything you ask for little one” he growled out.

Rey rolled her hips against him, her hand drifting between them to cup his swelling cock.  “Why don’t you start with this...and we’ll take it from there” she whispered, her voice husky.

Kylo  smirked, rising from the couch with her wrapped around him.  “Whatever you want little one, whatever you want”.

***

Only a day later  Kylo closed the door to her bedroom softly, his eyes fastened on the lump beneath the covers in the low light.   He felt the urgency building inside of him the further he moved from her side.  Over the last day, Rey’s scent had begun changing as her Heat rapidly approached.  Her body was preparing for the upcoming days, her body slipping into long and deep naps.  Tugging his phone from his pocket, he dialed his personal assistant. 

“It’s me.  Listen, I need you to clear my schedule for a few days” he spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb Rey.   He padded down the hall towards her kitchen, opening and closing cabinets as well as her fridge.  He frowned at the phone, listening to his PA rambling about the meetings.  

“Stop, STOP” he growled in frustration.   “I’m taking the  week,  I don’t give a damn about the meetings.  Do whatever you need to do to clear the damn schedule.  We’ll discuss rescheduling when I get back or get Hux to handle it until I’m back.  Clear?” he listened with satisfaction as his PA stuttered out a confirmation. 

Setting his phone down with a sigh, he glanced worriedly down the hall.  Once Rey was engulfed in her Heat, it would be up to him to make sure that she was nourished and based on what she had in her kitchen, that wasn’t going to be the case.  With a  quick check of his watch, he made the choice to go to the grocery to stock them up for the next few days.   Kylo  wrote a quick note and crept in to the bedroom, relieved that she was still sound asleep.   He dressed quickly and left the note on her bedside table next to her phone.  

The shrill ringing of her phone yanked her from her slumber only short time later.  Blindly reaching for her phone, she dragged it into the warm c o coon of her blanket.   “Hello?” she rasped out. 

“Sunshine!   Oh  my goodness, I’m so sorry to bother you sweetheart.  We’ve got a major issue with one of the orders for  Kylo’s  place, Jack from the tile shop is here and he needs you to be here.  And that guy Snoke?  He keeps calling here demanding to speak with you.  Is there any way that you could come in, just for an hour?” Poe asked, his voice somewhat frantic. 

Rey shifted to sitting, her feet on the floor as she yawned.   She glanced over to see the note sitting against the lamp and picked it up.  ‘ _ Just ran home to grab a few things, stopping at the grocery on the way home.  I won’t be gone long.   Stay in bed!’  _

“I can be there in about half an hour, but I’m not staying long” she told him, getting to her feet.  She disconnected and stepped into the bathroom, brushing her hair back into a bun and dressed.  Rey moved through the apartment, grabbing her pack and keys and headed out.  Less than twenty minutes later, she pulled up to the office to find Poe pacing.  

“Yes Mr. Snoke, I have relayed the message several times.  Rey is out for a few personal days, but she is on her way here to settle a few things before her time out.  I’ll pass the message along as soon as she gets here”.   Poe listened for another moment before tossing the phone on his desk.  He strode towards her intent on drawing her in for a hug.

“Stop!” she cried out, her hands tossed up in front of her.

“Sweetheart?  What’s wrong” Poe asked, alarm in his voice.  

Rey grimaced as his Alpha scent invaded her space, while normally pleasant  now it was  somehow so very wrong to her, the scent bothering her intensely.   “It’s not you PoPo, but...it’s time”.

“Time, time for  wha ...” he broke off as her scent wafted across the room.  “Oh sweetheart, you shouldn’t be here.  Why didn’t you tell me ? ” he asked, his voice  horrified.

“I’m fine, honestly.   I’ve got a few hours still before it’s here.  I can get this stuff finished and be back before  Kylo  gets home with the groceries” she replied, easing around him to move into the rear of the office where Jack was waiting.    “I’ll finish with Jack and then I’m heading out.  I need you to make sure that my schedule is clear for the next few days”.

Poe watched her walk away, his brow furrowed in concern.  “Alright, just hurry.   I don’t need your crazy Alpha storming in here all wild”.

She just shook her head with a chuckle.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be home before he even realizes that I was gone”. 

It took her no time to resolve the tile issues with Jack, the problem being a simple transcription error.  After hurried apologies and a promise for lunch later, Poe headed out with Jack to pick up and deliver the tile to the project to save time.  

“You need to close up shop and head home sweetheart.  Get home before you get any worse off, you’re already flushed” Poe  murmured,  his voice concerned. 

Rey sank into the chair in her office, dropping her head back.  “I know  PoPo .  I’m sending a few emails, and then I’m gone.  No more than 15 minutes, I promise”.

“Finn and I will check in on you.  Don’t be surprised if Finn drops off food for you.  Please, please go home soon” Poe told her.  “I’m leaving now, you better be right behind me”.

Rey waved him out of the room her laptop already up for her to send her emails.   She blew out a deep breath, the first hint of cramps across her lower stomach and she closed her eyes against the discomfort.  ‘ _ Not long now’  _ she thought to herself.  She quickly sent out her emails, setting her out of office reply and putting away all of her open files.  Another cramp hit her and after breathing through it, she stood to gather her things to go home.   

She heard the footsteps on the stairs and sighed.   “I told you I was going home  PoPo .  You didn’t have to come back and check on me” she muttered, turning towards the door, a gasp tearing from her lips. 

“I’m sure your ‘ PoPo ’ will be relieved to hear that Ms. Sanders”.

Rey stood frozen in place at the pair standing in the doorway of her office.  James Snoke letting himself in to sit in the chair, DJ smirking as he leaned against the door jamb.   “I’m afraid this isn’t a good time for me Mr. Snoke, I have somewhere to be.  You’re welcome to make an appointment to come back next week if you’d like”. 

Snoke simply looked at her for a long moment, adjusting his cuff links.  “I’m afraid this can’t wait Ms. Sanders.  You see, I need to have my store front open in less than 10 weeks.  In order to do that, I will need your design.  I simply don’t have time to shop for someone else” he replied. 

Rey bristled, moving to stand once more behind her desk, fighting off the cramping.  “I made myself pretty clear in the mailer I sent to you.  Any of the designers that I recommended will be more than capable...” she was cut off by DJ’s snort.

“I t-t-think she has more pressing matters to deal with in her … condition” he said, the smirk evident in his tone. 

Snoke glance over to DJ, before looking more closely at Rey.   “I'm assuming the Omega is in Heat?” he asked derisively.  

“She’s close” he murmured.  “Ripe”.  His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her Heat.

Rey froze as she saw his expression change, the fear surging to the surface.  “You need to go.  My Alpha will be here soon,  Kylo  is waiting for me” she stammered out.

Snoke rose to his feet, the disgust written across his face.   “You’re  Kylo’s ?  Good that makes this that much easier.  I don’t have time for the designation drama.  You take care of whatever you need to take care of, but I expect to see my designs within the week.  I’ll just leave the check on your desk to get started” he told her coldly, dropping the check on the desk as he walked out. 

“DJ?” he asked turning at the door.

“Your driver is waiting Mr. Snoke, I’ll catch up with you later” DJ said quietly, his eyes not leaving Rey.

“Fine.  I’ll remind you DJ, I have no patience for  designation  drama”.  Snoke waited for the nod and closed the door behind him. 

Across town,  Kylo  made his third trip into the apartment.  His suitcase stood still at the end of the hallway, not willing to wake her by taking it into her room.   After unpacking the groceries and stowing all the supplies, he crept down the hallway to poke his head into her room.  He frowned seeing the blankets tossed back on the bed, the pillow empty.   “Rey?” he called, moving through the room.   He tapped on the bathroom door lightly, again calling her name.  He waited only a moment and opened the door.   “Rey?”

Kylo  felt his stomach drop seeing the empty room, her scent lingering but clearly not strong enough for her to be here.   “Damnit!” he cursed, striding back through the apartment to find his phone.   He quickly dialed Rey’s phone and waited only a moment, hearing her phone ringing from the bedroom.   He snatched her phone with a curse, his anxiety growing with each passing moment. 

He yanked the door open to jog down the hall, jabbing at the call button for the elevator.  He paced the small space on the way down from the sixteenth floor, fighting off frustration at each stop on the way down.  

Finally at the first floor, he practically ran to the concierge desk.  “Charlie, Charlie!  Did anyone come to the apartment to see Rey?” he asked, his voice strained. 

Charlie took a step back from the clearly frustrated  Kylo , his voice shaking lightly.  “Uh...no sir.  But Ms. Sanders left about forty-five minutes ago, she seemed to be in a hurry” he offered.

“FUCK!  Thanks Charlie” he tossed over his shoulder, racing out of the building again to his car.  He pulled Rey’s phone from his pocket to scroll through her contacts to find Finn in her phone and dialed quickly.

It only took two rings before her answered.  “Hey little sister what’s up?” he  boomed  out.

“Finn, listen.  It’s Kylo.  Have you heard from Rey today?” he asked, starting his car. 

“No why?  What’s wrong?” Finn asked, his voice rising in concern. 

“It’s time Finn.  She’s going into her Heat cycle, I left her sleeping to run a few errands and when I got back, she was gone.   She left her phone, she took her truck and went out.  She can’t be out alone” he forced out, fear clawing at his throat. 

“God.  OK, OK.    Gimme  a minute, let me call Poe and I’ll call you right back”.

Kylo  pulled out of her complex, heading toward his own apartment.  ‘ _ Maybe she panicked and went looking for me’  _ he thought, his foot heavy on the gas pedal.   Only a few blocks down, her phone rang again, lighting up with Finn’s face.  “Yeah Finn?  Any luck?”

“I talked to Poe, he said she came to the office but she promised to leave right behind him.  I’m on the way there now” Finn clipped out, the sound of his car starting in the background. 

“I’m on the way there too”  Kylo  said, tossing the phone onto the seat as he looked for a place to pull a  u-turn .   “I’m coming for you Omega” he growled out, his car moving faster down the interstate. 

Unaware that  Kylo  was on his way to her, Rey fought against the panic building inside of her.   She glanced at the door leading to the bathroom, moving subtly in its direction as she kept an eye on DJ.   “You really need to go.   Kylo  is  gonna  be here any minute” she stammered; her voice shaky as she felt another cramp roll through her.

DJ stripped his jacket off, tossing it on the chair as he stalked closer and closer to her.  “Why would  Kylo  be coming here, you said you were going home” he asked, his voice darkly amused.  

Rey bit her lip, struggling to keep from crying out at the wave of cramps.   She felt the flush roll over her body, the wave of heat taking her breath away.  She could scent him now, the foul and bitter scent turning her stomach to nearly gag her.   He was aroused by her, whether it was her fear or the Heat but his scent spoke volumes.   “I am, going home I mean.   Kylo  is coming for me” she whimpered, her voice high and thin as she darted towards the door of the bathroom.

DJ moved  quickly,  his arm locked around her throat from behind.  “Oh no, little Omega.  You’re not getting away this time” he muttered darkly, his free hand moving over her body as he dragged her away from the bathroom.   

Rey struggled in his arms, her Omega screaming in agony at the Alpha touching her.  She felt his hand ripping at the collar of her shirt, dragging it down to expose her breasts as he tore the shirt open.  She gagged at the feel of his hand squeezing her breast, his breath heavy in her ear.  “Stop, stop, please” she cried out, her feet kicking out. 

DJ was mindless now, his hand coming up to grip at her hair to yank her head to the side so he could press his nose against her swollen and enflamed gland.   “You’re ripe Omega” he growled.  “You need an Alpha cock to put that fire out, a knot to stretch you out don’t you?” 

When his hand moved between them to pull at her jeans, she shrieked bucking against him before he pushed her over the edge of her desk. 

Down the block,  Kylo  breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her truck in the drive, pulling in behind it with a screech of his tires.   At almost the same time, Finn pulled in at the curb dashing out of the car.  “Her truck is here, she has to be here right?” he asked, jogging up the sidewalk to the front door to try the door and finding it locked. 

Finn brushed him aside to unlock the door, freezing as he heard her shriek from inside the building.  He looked to Kylo, his jaw clenched and quickly unlocked the door calling for her in a panic.  “REY!” he shouted, his eyes darting around the space.

Kylo  only had to draw a breath in to scent his Omega, her fear spiking wildly in her scent and he pounded up the stairs to her office, hearing her crying out.   He reached for the door handle, enraged to find it locked again and screamed out her name.  

Inside the office Rey felt the immediate relief at hearing him.  “ Kylo !” she screamed out, still struggling against the iron band of DJ’s arm around her.   

Kylo  felt the rage build, his fists pummeling the door in front of him as he called her name.  He vaguely registered Finn racing up the stairs behind him as he drove his fists through the door.   With a final blow, the door shattered to hang loosely from the hinges allowing him to force his way into the room.   His lips drew back in a snarl as he found his Omega, her shirt torn and hanging from her body with tears in her eyes being held against the wide-eyed Alpha. 

“I told you if I caught you with her again, you’d get the fist” he growled.  His eyes moved over her landing on the enflamed and swollen gland at her neck.   Her face was flushed as she was fully engulfed in her Heat.   Every hair that was wild, every mark against her skin enraged him and seeing her shirt torn and hanging from her made him seriously consider murder.

DJ felt the panic bubble, the fierce Alpha standing in front of him with murder in his eyes and the dark man moving in the room behind him.  “I told you to put t-t-teeth in her” he muttered, his eyes darting between the men.   “You c-c-can't blame me, the little bitch shouldn’t have tempted me with her Heat.   S-s-she was asking for it”.

“Let her go”  Kylo  ground out, his fist clenching and his jaw working.  

DJ dragged her with him as he crept around to the door, his arm locked tight around her throat.  “You know, we could share her.  Once she soaks herself there’s more than enough to go around” he offered, his hand coming up to paw at her exposed breast. 

Rey cried out as his hand covered her, her elbow jerking back to jab into DJ’s ribs.  She felt his arm loosen for just a moment and let her body go limp to slip out of his grasp, falling to the floor to roll away from him.  She only had a moment to look up to  Kylo’s  face, the dark thrill racing across it as he threw himself against DJ.

Finn raced across the room, snatching a blanket from the bench to wrap around her to lift her from the floor.  “C’mon Peanut, you don’t need to see this” he whispered urgently, trying to lead her from the room. 

Rey shook her head, trembling despite the heat pouring from her body.  “No, I need to stay” she choked out, her tears flowing as she sagged against  Finn .

Kylo  was lost to his Alpha, his fists punishing the Alpha who had touched his Omega.  His scent was wild, dark and primal as he defended her – as he fought to claim her.   He felt the blow to his jaw as DJ swung wildly, trying to escape the punishment Kylo was doling out.   A blow to DJ’s jaw had his eyes rolling back in his head, his body sliding down the wall.  

Kylo’s  Alpha wasn’t done yet, grabbing a fistful of DJ’s shirt to drag him up again for another blow, his growls and snarls filling the space.   DJ was passed out now, his head drooping limply as  Kylo  pounded him.

“Kylo!” Rey called, wanting to put an end to this.   Her Omega preened as the dominant Alpha established his dominance, fighting for her.  “Alpha” she cried out, her scent finally calling to him. 

His chest was heaving, his t-shirt soaked with sweat and spattered with blood.  He turned at her cry, stepping over the fallen Alpha to gather her in his arms.   “Omega” he breathed out, his lips finding hers.   

They heard the shout from the stairs, Poe racing into the room shouting for Rey.   Kylo  tensed again at the invading scent of another Alpha this close to Rey in her Heat and swung around, with a ferocious growl.   “Mine”.

Poe skidded to a stop as Finn moved in front of him to block him from  Kylo .   Finn held his hands up, his voice low and cautious.  “ Kylo ,  Kylo .  Look at Rey, she needs you now.   You need to take her home now”.

Kylo  whipped his head back to Rey, swaying on her feet.   He swept her into his arms before she could fall, tucking her against his chin.  He cursed when she cried out, her arms wrapped around her waist.   “Hold on little one, I’m getting you out of here” he murmured, his arms tightening around her. 

Finn motioned him to the door, his voice low.  “Go.  We’ll handle this”.

Kylo  gave him a curt nod before turning to walk down the stairs.  He hurried to his car, tucking her into the passenger seat and racing around to jump in and start the car.   “Hold tight little one, I’m taking you home now.  I’ve got you” he murmured, his hand grasping hers.

Rey trembled in the seat next to him, the cramping eased while she was surrounded by his scent.  She looked down at his hand, bloody and bruised and felt her eyes well with tears again.  “How did you know where I was?” she asked.

Kylo  glanced over before he answered.  “You left your phone, I called Finn and he called Poe.  I came as fast as I could.  I wasn’t fast enough”.   

Rey looked to him, his jaw working and his knuckles white on the steering wheel.   “I shouldn’t have  left,  I should’ve stayed in bed like you asked.  You aren’t to blame  Kylo ”.   She shifted in the  seat,  her hand pressed against his face as she tried to calm him.   

The rest of the ride was quiet as  Kylo  maneuvered them through traffic, pulling into the garage.  He made her wait while he pulled his jacket from the backseat, tucking her into it before he let her out of the car.   “I know this is probably too hot for you right now, but we need to get you home” he murmured, lifting her gently from the car.   

She tucked herself under his arm as he led her through the lobby, grateful that he waved Charlie off.   She even felt the giggle when he growled at the couple attempting to get on the elevator with them.  She pressed herself against him as the elevator climbed, her gland on fire as she caught his scent.   She moaned low in her throat as a wave went through her, feeling the slick gather between her legs. 

Kylo  fought to keep his hands gentle, tugging her from the elevator to lead her down the hall to her door.   “Let’s get you cleaned up little one” he whispered, leading her to the bedroom to strip her clothing from her.   He undressed her slowly, fighting back the rage at the marks on her body.  

Rey felt the change in his scent, his anger coming through again.  “Alpha” she whispered, her hands on his face.   She drifted them down his neck and to his arms before taking his hands.   She tugged him into the bathroom with her, her eyes on the blood spatter on his shirt.   She pulled the shirt up over his chest, waiting for him to raise his arms and take it off.  “Let me help you” she asked, lifting his hands.

Kylo  nodded, reaching past her to start the shower to warm the water.   He stripped the rest of his clothes before taking her hand to step into the shower.  “Did he...what did...” he broke off, his voice breaking before wrapping her in his arms. 

Rey pressed her face to his chest, listening to his heartbeat thundering.   “He didn’t rape me.  He never touched more than what you saw” she whispered hoarsely.  “I just need to scrub off his touch”.

Kylo  eased away from her, his face gentle again.  He pressed his lips to hers gently, reaching up to let her hair down before turning her under the spray of the shower.  He tipped her head beneath the water, his hands gliding over her hair to smooth it back.    Kylo  poured her body wash into his hands, smoothing them over her body taking extra care at her neck.   He felt her trembling, her eyes closed.  “Let go little one” he urged, tipping her face up to his.

Rey opened her eyes to look directly in to his, filled with care and concern and broke.   She sagged into his  arms,  the damn broken as she sobbed out her fears.   She clung to him for several long moments weeping against him, the rumble deep in his chest as he soothed her.    Her tears slowed and she finally, finally felt clean.  

Kylo  turned the water off and carefully wrapped her in her bath sheet to carry her into her bedroom.   Placing her on her feet, he dried her body carefully before easing her back into the bed.   With the same towel, he hurri edl y scrubbed his own body dry  to curl around her exhausted body.   “Sleep now Omega” he  rumbled,  the Alpha command clear.  “I’ve got you” he whispered in her ear, his lips gentle on her neck inhaling her scent.

Rey nodded slowly, her eyes drooping closed.   “Don’t leave me Alpha” she murmured, slipping into sleep.

“Never” he whispered, pulling her closer to watch over her as she slept. 

***


	10. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know that I stink at writing the summary...so as always a little preview of what's to come.
> 
> Kylo burst through the door, the growl building in chest as he scented her. “Omega” he breathed out, drawing deep breaths in through his mouth, her scent rich and wild. He dropped the food he was carrying onto the dresser to move quickly to her side. “Shhhh, I’m here little one. I’ve got you” he murmured, easing into the bed to lay with her. 
> 
> “It hurts Alpha. It hurts so much” she whimpered, straining against him urgently. 
> 
> “I know, I know. I’ll make it all better” he crooned, his large hands gliding easily over her damp skin. Kylo rolled her to her back, his weight pressing her back against the sheets. He used his leg to spread her legs open for his touch, his hand gliding over her quivering stomach to cup her slick center. He fought to keep his hands gentle, what little bit of logic he had left reminding him over and over she’d never taken a knot before. His nostrils flared as the rich scent of her slick and her Heat flooded his senses, his eyes moving to the swollen and now bright red gland at the curve of her shoulder. 
> 
> Aaaand...now I'm gonna go hide my face in shame....

 

* * *

 

Kylo woke slowly, his arms still banded around Rey as she slept, her body fully engulfed in her Heat.   Her body was a furnace as she slept, her soft whimpers and twitches forcing his Alpha instincts to the surface.  He knew that his own body was responding to her Heat, his Rut only a few hours away at best as his body primed itself for her.    Her scent was darker now, more primal and calling out to him.   

As he eased from bed to make final preparations, Kylo reached for the phone still sitting on the nightstand.   He glanced through the messages from Finn.

**_ \--Finn-- _ **

_ He’s been arrested. _

_ You’ll both have to make a statement after. _

_ The A/O laws apply here. _

_ Take care of her. _

Kylo moved with through the apartment, leaving his phone on her desk as he rushed to the kitchen.   She would be awake soon and he had to make sure that she was taken care of.  He quickly gathered water and small snacks to take back to her, glancing over the stacks of prepared foods in the fridge.   He scented her distress long before hearing her and turned on his heel to stride down the hallway.

Rey woke with a start, her body burning from the inside out and cramping wildly.  She whined lightly in her throat, her arms wrapped around her middle as she struggled against the pain.   Her thighs rubbed together as she sought friction, the slick flowing from her to coat her thighs.  She scented Kylo, faint but present and reached out across the bed only to find it empty.   Her chest felt tight as she fought against the panic finding herself alone without her Alpha.   She kicked the sheet off of her body, struggling against the itch and burn of the sheets that felt wrong on her body as she cried out for Kylo.

Kylo burst through the door, the growl building in chest as he scented her.  “Omega” he breathed out, drawing deep breaths in through his mouth, her scent rich and wild.   He dropped the food he was carrying onto the dresser to move quickly to her side.    “Shhhh, I’m here little one.  I’ve got you” he murmured, easing into the bed to lay with her.

“It hurts Alpha.  It hurts so much” she whimpered, straining against him urgently.

“I know, I know.   I’ll make it all better” he crooned, his large hands gliding easily over her damp skin.  Kylo rolled her to her back, his weight pressing her back against the sheets.   He used his leg to spread her legs open for his touch, his hand gliding over her quivering stomach to cup her slick center.   He fought to keep his hands gentle, what little bit of logic he had left reminding him over and over she’d never taken a knot before.  His nostrils flared as the rich scent of her slick and her Heat flooded his senses, his eyes moving to the swollen and now bright red gland at the curve of her shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how good you smell Omega? I can almost taste you little one.  You’re so ready for me, so ready to take my knot aren’t you?” he rumbled out before taking her lips with his.

Rey moaned long and low when his tongue swept into her mouth to stroke against hers.  She threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer as she rocked her hips against his hand laying gently over her soaked mound.  She was beyond words at this point, her body craving him – his touch, his fingers, his cock.  

He kept his body firm against hers, his cock swelling to rise at the wild rocking of her body.  Bracing himself on his elbow, he tore his lips from hers to lick and nip over her jaw line to her neck before burying his nose against the swollen gland at her shoulder.  His own growl ripped out at the scent of her, ready and desperate.   “Slowly now Omega, you have to be ready for my knot” he ground out, his teeth moving to scrape over her gland. 

“Please, please, please Alpha.  I’m ready...now please” she whimpered, her hips arching wildly towards him.   She felt the slick flowing, her thighs soaked with it and her cunt clenching around nothing.   

“Soon little one, let me get you ready for my cock” he crooned, his tongue sweeping over the gland before latching on to suck gently.   His Alpha roared at her wanton moan and the way she clutched at him to hold him against her.  He cupped her soaked mound gently allowing his middle finger to stroke slowly between her pussy lips, circling lightly over her clit.  

“I need, I need...oh please Alpha” she moaned, her hips rocking. 

“Shhh, I’m gonna give it to you.  I know what you need Omega” he replied, his fingers circling lightly over her as he eased back on to his elbow to watch her.   “You need to come for me little one, soak my hand like a good girl” he murmured, tipping forward to circle her hard nipple with his tongue, flicking over the taut bud.   He pressed his hand against her hip, holding her still while he worked her clit.   “So wet for me already sweet one, so good for me” he praised, his voice dark and low.

Rey panted beneath him, her body on fire as she chased her orgasm.  A throaty moan ripped out of her at the feel of his cock, hard and dripping against her. Her Omega preened at his praise, his Alpha pleased with her.  She spread her legs further, her hand gripping at his wrist tightly. He shifted his hand, angling his fingers to ease into her opening.   “Yesyesyes, Alpha – please" she cried out.

“Come for me Omega, come for your Alpha” he growled out, his fingers pumping in to her, stretching her open for him.   He moved his hand quickly now, her body bowed up as she came with a wail.   He watched his Omega take her pleasure, her eyes rolling back as she quaked beneath him.   As many times as she’d come for him before, this felt different – more urgent and primal – what their bodies were made to do.  He slowed his fingers inside of her, feeling her slick walls clenching tightly, trying to lock them inside of her. 

As her body went limp he shifted in the bed, positioning himself between her legs on his knees.  With his hand wrapped around his cock to stroke lightly, the prominent ridge of his knot already beginning to swell, he smoothed his hand over her slick soaked thigh.   “Look at me Omega” he urged, waiting for her eyes to open to his.  

“This is what you do to me” he murmured, his hand grasping his cock to squeeze.   He used his thumb to collect the fluid, leaking from the tip and leaned forward to press it against her parted lips.  

Rey kept her eyes locked on his, her tongue darting out to taste him.  She couldn’t stop the moan as the taste of him exploded on her tongue.  Her hand grasped his wrist as she slowly sucked his thumb into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it.   She watched his eyes darken to nearly black, his mouth dropping open to suck in a breath.  

“So good for your Alpha” he muttered, fighting to keep control as he stroked his cock.  He felt the throb of his knot every time he grazed it, his eyes on her lips around his thumb.   “Lay back for me Omega, open up for me” he commanded, tugging his thumb from her hot mouth.   His lips curved as she scrambled to do as he commanded, her legs dropping wide open for him. 

He eased back to look at her, her pink pussy glistening in the low light.  His mouth watered as her scent struck him, rich and heady.  The scent of her, of his Omega rising to meet him.  Her hands moved over her body, cupping her breasts as he looked down on her.   

“I can’t wait Alpha, it hurts.  I need you” she panted out, her fingers sliding down between her soaked folds.  “Please Kylo, please fuck me...I need your knot” she whimpered. 

His growl filled the air, his own scent spiking at her need.  “I’ll give you what you need sweet one” he snarled, his hand lining his cock up against her.   He eased inch by inch into her wet heat, hissing at the tight fight.  Buried to the hilt in her, he lowered himself over her body to press her into the mattress.  

“God little one!  You are so tight, so tight for your Alpha.   Wrap those beautiful legs around me sweet girl” he growled, his face in the curve of her shoulder breathing in the scent that was her from her gland.   “Hold on Omega” he whispered as his hips began to move.  

Rey caught her breath as his cock slowly pulled out of her, nearly to the tip and shuddered when he plunged back into her.  Her arms wound around his neck as she rolled her hips, trying desperately to speed him up.   His breath was hot against her neck, his lips and tongue at the curve of her shoulder.   Every pass of his tongue over her swollen gland had her crying out, every time scrape of his teeth against her skin had her hips bucking wildly. 

“Harder Alpha, harder please...” she gasped, her hips urgent now as they moved.   “Fuck me please” she begged, her voice high and desperate.   She felt every bit the Omega underneath him, his arms thick and strong bracketing her body.  His broad shoulders filled her vision, the flex of his muscles as he draped himself over her and into her. 

Kylo felt his teeth pulled back in a snarl as he fought against the urge the push her legs up to drive into her mindlessly.   Instead, he pressed his body against her to keep his strokes slow and deep.  “My sweet girl, I know you want it” he breathed against her ear, his tongue tracing over the shell.  “You’re so good for me, such a tight little cunt wrapped around my cock.  You were made for me, for my cock, for my knot” he growled, his hips rolling against hers as his cock swelled, his knot already catching inside of her. 

Rey threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her, his name screaming from her lips.  Her arms banded around her shoulders, her fingers dragging over him to score his skin.  She was mindless now, her body at his mercy as his arms and body held her down.  His Alpha made her feel so small with his size, his body made to protect, defend and take her. 

“That’s it Omega, come on my cock.  Squeeze me tight” he panted out, his own orgasm close.  Her breath was fast in his ear, her own lips against the curve of his shoulder.  He nearly came as her tongue dragged over his gland.   “You’re gonna come for me one more time, one more time Omega and I’m gonna give you my knot.  Fill you full of me.  Your tight little cunt is gonna milk me dry Omega” he rumbled, his lips over her gland. 

Rey could only hold on, her body wrapped desperately around his as his hips worked against hers.   Impossibly his cock swelled even bigger as he plunged into her, the stretch thrilling her Omega.  The scent of him, the feel of him and the taste of him – her Alpha filled her senses.   She could feel his breath, hot against her neck and his scent was so rich, so intoxicating that she could taste it.

“Fuck!  Fuck you’re tight Omega.   So fuckin’ tight.  One more Omega, come for me again so I can give you my knot” he grunted, his hips picking up speed.  His hands moved to her hips, angling her up to drive his cock into her, his knot beginning to inflate.  “Are you ready?  Are you ready for me sweet one? Come, come for me Omega” he ordered her, his voice rough as his balls tightened up.

Rey barely had time to nod as her body obeyed him, her pussy clamping down on him.   Her breath caught in her throat as his knot inflated to lock them together.  Her body bowed as her pussy stretched to accommodate his knot, her mouth dropping open in a wordless scream as she pushed uselessly against his broad form.  Her body shuddered over and over as she clenched around him, the feeling of fullness overwhelming her.

Kylo felt the first wave of rip through his body as his knot locked them together and he buried his face against her neck, suckling at her gland as he came.  He fought to catch his breath as she shuddered under the hot press of his body, his arms trembling while he held himself still over her.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you” he murmured, gathering her in his arms to roll them to their side carefully. Her breath was still shaky as she calmed, her fingers still clinging to him like a lifeline.   “Talk to me little one, are you alright?” he asked quietly, his hands moving slowly over her back and hip soothingly. 

Struggling against the emotions rolling through her, Rey couldn’t answer him.   No matter how many times he’d been inside of her, it had never been like this.  They were locked together, wrapped around each other as if they were two halves of a whole and she was overwhelmed by it.  Her chin quivered as her eyes filled, her heart and mind full of him.  

Kylo felt her trembling still, her breath shaky and tipped her chin to look into her eyes.   At the sight of her tears, he froze in a panic.  “Rey?  Did I hurt you?” he rasped out, his hands gentle on her face. 

Rey shook her head fiercely, her own hands coming up to cup his face.   She pulled him to her, her lips taking his as the tears spilled over.   “I love you” she whispered against his lips.  

Stunned, Kylo eased back from her to search her eyes.   “You...you love me?” he asked, his voice low.

Rey could only nod, the tears falling from her eyes.   She gasped as she felt him swell inside of her, another hot blast of spending filling her.  Her fingers tightened as she felt a wave of pleasure roll through her body, a low moan tearing from her throat. 

Kylo hissed out his own breath as his body poured into her again, his knot still locked tight.  He watched the pleasure race across her face again, her eyes rolling and knew in an instant that he felt it too.   His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks, waiting until her eyes opened again.  “I told you before that you were mine.  I’ve been falling in love with you since you fell into my arms”.

The sigh fluttered from her lips as her head tipped forward to his chest.  She felt her eyes drooping, her body sated and her heart full.  “I didn’t fall...it was a calculated trip” she murmured, the laughter evident in her voice. 

“If you say so little one” he chuckled, his hands still moving over her.   He moaned lightly with the next wave, his hips moving against hers.    

Rey shuddered around him as his hot spend filled her again, her pussy clamping down wildly around him.  “Oh god” she  whispered , her fingers squeezing his forearms .   The feel of his cock hot and heavy inside of her nearly curled her toes, the aftershocks of pleasure racing through her body at every wave of his come.    Her hips rolled against him again, seeking friction.

His growl rumbled out of him at the spike in her scent, his hips thrusting lightly against her even as his knot deflated.    “Do you need  more little  one?” he purred out, his hands moving to cup her breasts.   He tugged at her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. 

She flushed at his words, her body on fire once again.  “Yes Alpha” she moaned, her eyes drifting closed.   She gasped out loud when he gripped her hips to roll them once again, this time finding herself draped across his body.

“Then take it Omega.  Ride me” he urged, his eyes on her.  His hands gripped her hips, his fingers digging into the soft skin.  “Fuck me Omega, claim your Alpha’s cock”.

The wave of Heat rolled through her like a furnace, the combination of her slick and his fluid coating them both.  She rolled her hips against him, enjoying the way his fingers tightened on her.  She lifted herself slowly, dropping back down on him with a sigh.   She tipped forward to brace herself on his chest, her fingertips scraping across his nipples.   She pulls herself off of him again, her hips picking up speed as she rode his cock.    

Kylo  can only stare as she takes her pleasure, her hips pounding down against  him.    The bite of her fingernails against his chest only adds to his own pleasure, the marks that she makes on his body proof of her claiming him.    Her perfect little tits bounce enticingly, the nipples hard and pink just begging for his lips.   “You look so good riding my cock sweet girl, that tight little pussy taking my cock.  Are you  gonna  come for me again?” he panted out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she cried out, her hips stuttering as she came.  Her head dropped back in relief as it rolled through her, his cock twitching inside of her.   She fell forward to take his lips, her tongue tangling against his.   She dragged her lips from his, dragging her tongue over his neck to nip at his ear.  “More” she panted out, “I need more Alpha”.

Kylo  felt the snap inside of him, all gentleness gone now.   With a rumble deep in his chest, he lifted her from his cock, rolling to his knees as he laid her on her stomach.   His hand grazed over her ass, lifted up in the air presenting to him instinctively.  He growled out his approval, his hands squeezing roughly.   He straddled her legs, his thick thighs forcing her legs tight together while his hand pressed down between her shoulder blades. 

Rey felt the thick head of his cock pressing against her, her hips rising to meet him.  “Alpha, please” she begged.

He gripped her hips, dragging her against him as he thrust against her to bottom out inside of her.   His lips peeled back into a snarl while he fucked her, his breath harsh in the quiet room.   She was wailing beneath him, her fingers gripping the sheets.   “Take it Omega, take my fuckin’ cock” he ground out, his hips slapping against hers to punctuate every word.   He felt his knot swelling again, the pressure building again.  

Kylo  felt her slick walls fluttering around him, he knew she was close.   He worked his hand underneath her, frantically rubbing at her clit with his fingertips.   “Now Omega, come now and I’ll give you my knot” he snarled, draping himself over her body to nip at the back of her neck.  His teeth bit into her neck, her body bucking wildly under him as she came with a scream.   His vision went white as he threw his head back with a bellow, his knot swelling again as he erupted inside of her. 

Rey screamed out at his teeth on her neck, her orgasm ripping through her and her body bucking wildly.   Her eyes rolled back as his knot swelled, the hot spurting inside of her instantly calming the Heat.   She rode the wave of pleasure for what seemed to be hours, her body limp under his. 

 After several long moments, he rolled them to their sides, his arm and leg draped over her to lock her against him.  “Rest now little one” he murmured, kissing her neck softly. His mouth was gentle against her gland, his tongue lapping at her gently, soothing her into sleep.

***


	11. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come! The mating that we've all been waiting for! I have to of course thank my sweet Poaxath for her continued support and inspirations - you helped me make such wonderful smut and I love you muches!
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Kylo growled deep in his chest, his cock still stroking deep inside of her. “I want every man to know who you belong to” he whispered roughly, his hips moving faster now. “You will belong to me Omega, you will smell like me, you will be marked by me. No man will ever touch you again”. He gave her a harsh thrust, hissing quietly at the way her body gripped his. "This perfect cunt will be mine, Omega. Do you understand me? I'm going to fuck it whenever I please, whenever you're in heat, whenever I need you. Do you understand?" 
> 
> Kylo reached forward to grasp her chin, turning her head towards him. Her eyes were glassy with pleasure when he leaned over her back, his lips close to her ear. “Say it Omega” he whispered, his voice husky.

 

 

* * *

 

“Again, Omega” he growled out, pounding down into her, the harsh slap of skin on skin filling the room.   “Such a good fucking girl for her Alpha.   Come again for me little one, squeeze that tight little pussy around my cock.  Soak my cock so I can give you my knot”.  His hips punctuated every word, his hands gripping her hips while he drove into her. 

Beneath him Rey gasped for breath, her fingers fisted in the sheets.   Her shoulders were down on the bed, her ass presented to her Alpha  so he could fill her properly .   His strong hands had lifted her knees from the sheets as he used her body, his cock thick inside of her.  She felt every vein, every ridge of his cock inside of her slick walls as they clamped down on him trying desperately to lock him into place.   

“Please, please, please” she whimpered, her voice straining as she reached for her orgasm.  “I’ll be so good for you Alpha, so good.  Please give it to me, give me your knot”.

Kylo  felt his lips pull back from his teeth into a snarl, his Rut in full effect now.  His knot was already beginning to swell, his balls tightening.   “Touch yourself little one” he panted out, his hips never stopping.  “Touch your clit Omega, make yourself come on my cock”.

She wedged her hand under her body, her fingers finding her soaked core and stroking wildly.   Already she was fluttering around his thickness, her walls squeezing him tightly.  His moans were low and filthy behind her, the wet slap of his skin against hers obscene.  Her fingers circled her clit quickly now, her Alpha behind her urging her to come.   With a wail she came, her fingers dropping away from her body.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK” he bellowed, his knot swelling to lock them together as he came, the hot ropes of  semen  filling her body.   His fingers dug into her hips as he stilled, her knees still off the mattress.   

She moaned long and low beneath him, his semen soothing the fire inside of her.   Rey felt his hips jerk against her over and over, his knot swollen to prevent him from thrusting or withdrawing.  She fought to catch her breath, her chest heaving.  

Kylo  eased her knees back to the bed, his weight settling over her before he rolled them to their side.  His lips found her neck, his tongue sweeping out over her gland before suckling gently on it.   His lips curved at her shudder, feeling her squeezing his cock to release another wave.  His eyes rolled back in pleasure, a moan ripping from his throat. 

Rey felt her eyes drifting closed as his arms banded around her, her body at total peace with her Alpha surrounding her.  “I love you” she murmured, snuggling back against him.  Her hips jerked back against him as his cock swelled again, his come hot inside of her. 

“Sleep little one, rest up” he urged, his hand smoothing over her hip gently.  He felt her breathing even out and slow as she fell asleep, her body relaxing in his arms.  For a long time ,  he watched her as she slept, his body still swelling inside of her.   His fingertips traced over the bow of her lips, smiling when her tongue darted out against his finger even in her sleep.   His eyes drifted closed as he tugged her closer to his chest. 

***

Only a few hours passed and his Alpha had raged to the surface as another wave of her Heat overtook her, coming out of sleep to slide into her slick soaked body over and over until she felt the relief that only her Alpha could provide.   After their bodies had cooled and his knot deflated, he had insisted on feeding her and had carried her from the bedroom to her little breakfast nook.  After making sure that they were both properly fed, he offered his hand to lead her back to their bedroom. 

Rey walked in to her bedroom, her eyes wide as she finally got a look at the space.  After two days their combined scents were strong in the space, the scent of sex around them.  She caught sight of the sheets on the bed, wild and tangled, stained with their combined fluids. 

Kylo  only chuckled at her wide-eyed expression, steering her into the bathroom.   “It’s alright little one, I’ll take care of it” he offered.

 While she let the water warm, he had quickly stripped the bed to once again place fresh linens for her comfort, moving the soiled linens into her laundry.

Joining her in the shower, Kylo soaped her body lazily, his hands gliding over her skin still flushed from her Heat.   Her scent was wild as another wave was approaching, but he kept his hands gentle as he washed her.  

“My sweet little one” he rumbled, his soapy hands cupping her breasts.  

“Alpha” she murmured, her head tipping back against his shoulder.  “You’ve taken such good care of me”. 

The purr in his chest intensified, his scent spiking at the praise of his Omega.   “You’re so easy to take care of Omega, so good for me”. 

This time it was she who purred, the slick flowing from her again as his words made her pussy clench.  “Do I make you happy Alpha?” she asked breathlessly.

Kylo  turned her under the warm water, his hand tipping her chin up.  “You have no idea how happy you make me little one” he  answered,  his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his head.   He took her lips gently, his tongue sweeping between her lips to tease against hers.   He felt the bite of her fingers against his skin as she gripped his arms, her body pressing against his urgently. 

“Alpha...please” she whispered, her hands moving over his stomach to stroke his rapidly hardening cock.  Her fingers brushed against the raised skin at his knot, scraping lightly against him.  “I need you Alpha”.

He reached behind her to turn the water off, his lips finding her neck.   Kylo  walked her out of the shower enclosure slowly, tugging the towel from wall.  He knelt in front of her, gently toweling her dry.   His eyes were dark as he gazed up to her face.   “I know, I’ve got you” he murmured, rising to lift her into his arms.  

He moved into the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed.  He dried his body slowly, his eyes raking over her body.   Kylo  watched as she parted her legs, her thighs slick and her pussy open to his eyes.  He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of her soaked folds, her lips plush and pink.   

“Sweet girl” he murmured, his hand grasping at his cock to stroke himself slowly the tip already leaking and red.  “Do you know how good you look waiting for me?”

Rey shuddered at his words, the flush rolling up her body.   Her hands stroked over her body to cup at her nipples, the dusty pink points hard and aching for him.  She felt the smile when his eyes darkened dangerously, his breath  rushing  out.  “I’m waiting for you Alpha, I need you” she whispered out as she slid her feet up the bed to plant them, her legs wide open for h im . 

“On your stomach Omega” he commanded, the Alpha authority ringing in  his voice .  His lips curled into a smirk as she scrambled to obey.  His hand moved slowly up and down his cock, using the leaking tip to coat his dick.  He crawled up the bed slowly, his thighs bracketing hers.   “Good girl” he murmured.

Kylo  bent his head, his lips pressing softly at the dimples on the small of her back.  He growled low in his throat dragging his tongue up the curve of her back, licking his way to her neck.   Her back arched wildly as she moaned, her hips pushing up against him.

“Oh no little one, we’re  gonna  go nice and slow this time” he rumbled out, dragging his cock along the cleft in her ass.  He rocked his hips slowly, her own slick and his leaking tip making his movements easy against her ass.   He moved his lips over her shoulders and neck, nipping and soothin g  the bites with low growls. 

“My sweet little Omega, made perfectly for me” he murmured, his hands and lips still moving over her body.  Her hips pressed back against  him,  her movements urgent.  “Don’t worry little one, you’ll have my cock soon, I promise”.

Rey whined low in her  throat,  her head turned to the side to look over her shoulder at  Kylo .  She quivered when his teeth scraped over her gland, swollen and red.  “ Alpha ...” she panted out, her fingers gripping the iron rails of her headboard desperately. 

Kylo  sucked at her gland, her rich scent filling his senses.  The taste of her sweet and spicy in his mouth, her scent deep and rich.  “Do you know what your scent does to me little one?  It drives me to distraction, if I can’t scent you...I want to rip through doors to get to you.  Do you know how much I hate to be apart from you?” he asked, his cock slipping between the curve of her checks to push against her soaked opening.   

Their  combined  moans filled the air as he pushed his way into her slick pussy, his cock spreading her open.   He pushed for what felt like forever before bottoming out inside of her with a sigh, his hips flush against hers.  “It feels like you were made for me, made to fit my cock, to milk me dry”.   He eased back out of her nearly to the tip, driving back down into her in deep, slow strokes.  

Rey trembled underneath of him, his huge body draped over hers and his mouth moving against her gland.   His strokes were so slow, so deliberate into her as if he were feeling her for the first time.   Every nip of his teeth had her crying out for him, her gland pulsing wildly with her heart beat.    

“The  first  time you took my knot, I knew.  I knew little one.  I knew there was no one else for me, no one else that I wanted to be with but you.  Just you Omega” he whispered huskily in her ear, his tongue tracing against the shell of her ear. 

Rey closed her eyes at the thrill  blooming in her body , she knew instinctively that he was giving her the choice.  She didn’t even have to second guess herself, her choice already made.    She turned her head towards him, her eyes seeking his.   She waited until he focused in on hers, his beautiful whiskey eyes intense.   “I’m yours Alpha, make me yours.  Mark me” she asked, her voice clear.

Kylo  growled deep in his chest, his cock still stroking deep inside of her.   “I want  **_ every _ **  man to know who you belong to” he whispered roughly, his hips moving faster now.   “You  **_ will _ **  belong to me Omega, you  **_ will _ **  smell like me, you  **_ will _ **  be marked by me.  No man will  **_ ever _ **  touch you again”. He gave her a harsh thrust, hissing quietly at the way her body gripped his. "This perfect cunt will be  **_ mine _ ** , Omega. Do you understand me? I'm going to fuck it whenever I please, whenever you're in heat, whenever I need you. Do you understand?"

Kylo  reached forward to grasp her chin, turning her head towards him.  Her eyes were glassy with pleasure when he leaned over her back, his lips close to her ear.  “Say it Omega” he whispered, his voice husky.

“Yes” she breathed out.  “Yes Alpha”. 

Kylo  surged forward, his lips on hers fierce as he tangled his tongue with hers. 

Rey dropped her head down, her hips pushing back against him now.   “Then take me Alpha, make me yours” she panted.

His Alpha took over now, his Omega crying out for him to claim her.   He dragged her up to her knees, his hand firmly between her shoulder blades to push her down.   “You’re mine Omega, MINE” he grunted out, his hips thrusting into her.   He rutted wildly into her tight cunt, the sounds of slapping skin fast and harsh.   Over and over he chanted her name, his cock driving into her.

“ Kylo ...Alpha....please, please” she cried out, her body screaming for release.  

Behind her, he swiveled his hips to grind against her pushing her over the edge with a scream.  He fought back against the urge to come, his knot swelling to catch already.  He gritted his teeth, his hand sliding from between her shoulder blades to tangle in her hair.    Kylo  dragged her up against his body, his hips still pumping into her as his hand came up to circle her throat. 

Rey cried out as his hand drove down between her legs, his fingers circling ruthlessly on her sensitive clit.  

“Again, come again little one” he growled, his fingers dancing over her clit.  He kept his fingers moving even as she cried out that it was too much.  His Alpha was in full control, determined to feel her clamp down on him again.  His hand tightened ever so carefully around her throat ;  his voice raspy in her ear.  “Come for me”.

Again ,  she was helpless to stop the orgasm from crashing over her, her Omega obeying his command as he used her body at his will.  She felt the slick gush from her body, soaking her thighs as she clenched around him. 

Kylo  felt her sag against him, her body loose from her orgasm.  He kept his hand light around her throat as he kept his hips pumping against hers, his own release coming quickly now.   “Are you ready Omega?  Are you ready for my knot?” he rasped against her ear.

“Please” she whimpered, feeling the catch of his knot against her and the swell of his cock.  “I’m yours Alpha” she whispered out, dropping her head to the side to offer her neck to her Alpha.   She heard the satisfied growl as he murmured “Mine” one last time before she felt his hand tangle into her hair.  His teeth sank into her gland, her shriek filling the air as his teeth broke the skin.  

Kylo  felt his knot swell to lock them together, and followed his instincts.   He snapped his jaw at the curve of her neck, his teeth sinking into her gland.  The growl ripped out of him at the tang of her blood flooding his mouth, his tongue sweeping over the skin.   He tasted the shift in her taste, in her scent his Alpha pheromones entered her blood stream.  

Rey shuddered violently in his arms, her body once again cresting around his cock.   She wailed his name as she came, overwhelmed by the feeling of being locked to him by his knot and his teeth.   His scent was wild, primitive and dark as he claimed her.  

Kylo  pulled his teeth from her gently, his tongue soothing the bite.   He eased them down onto the mattress, his arms wrapped around her as he soothed the bite.   “My mate” he whispered ;  his voice awed.

Rey felt the tears spill over, the feeling of peace and wholeness overwhelming her.   “Yours” she replied ;  her voice thick with emotion. 

“Did I hurt you?” he worried over her, her neck already purpling around the bite. 

Rey hissed lightly as she felt his cock swell shooting another hot burst, his hips rocking against her.  “No, oh no Kylo, I feel amazing”.

His eyes fluttered as he felt the swell again, the pleasure rolling through his body.  His hands couldn’t seem to stop moving over her body, soothing her as they lay quietly in the dark room.  “I love you Rey” he whispered, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

“I love you right back” she murmured, a yawn escaping her.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, his little Omega sleepy and sated.   “Rest little one, I’ll be right here when you wake up”. Kylo  relaxed against her, riding his own waves of pleasure his arms still secure around her.   As the waves slowed and tapered off, he drifted off – his mind and senses surrounded by her. 

***

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains, winking across her face lightly.  Rey woke slowly with a stretch, the ache at her neck catching her attention.   Her fingers drifted up to graze over the mark his teeth had made in her gland last night, the raised skin beginning to heal.  Once  again  she felt the emotions flood her, her eyes welling up.  Her Omega preened, being claimed by such a worthy Alpha – an Alpha that she loved.  Rolling lightly in the bed she turned to look over  Kylo , still asleep next to her. 

As she gazed over his face, she felt the peace and contentment that came along with being claimed – mated to her Alpha.  He had left the choice to her, her decisions guiding his actions and she knew it was the right choice.   He murmured in his sleep, his lips curving as her name escaped them.  Rey felt her gaze drawn to the gland at the curve of his neck, pronounced in his Rut.  With her own smile curving her lips, she knew it was time to make the rest of her choice. 

She slowly dragged the blanket over his sleeping body, shifting to straddle his legs.  Even in sleep, his body was prepared for her – his cock already halfway to hard.  Leaning forward her tongue darted out to taste the skin of his cock, moving slowly up the length of him as she took in his Alpha scent so rich at his groin.   She nearly purred when he groaned, his hands flying to her shoulders.   “There he is...wake up Alpha.   I need you” she whispered, her hands wrapping around the length of him. 

Kylo  arched his hips up towards her, his eyes flying open at the feel of her fingers wrapped around his cock.   He struggled to focus, the pleasure rolling through him as she stroked slowly.  He reached for her, surprised when she shook her head.  “Omega...” he began. 

“Soon Alpha” she promised, a secret smile on her lips.   She trailed her fingers down the length of him, trailing up her own body between her breasts to end at his mark.   She watched his eyes follow her hand up her body, darkening as she traced his mark.

“Can you scent it Alpha?  The change since you’ve claimed me?  I have” she murmured.  Rey shifted her body, raising to her knees above him.  She lined herself up against him, her slick dribbling down his cock.  

Kylo  gripped her thighs, his fingertips digging in against her as he rocked his hips.  “Take me in Omega” he moaned, steeped in her. 

Rey eased over  him,  the thick head of his cock pressed against her.   Her thighs quivered as she fought her urge to just sink down on him.  “Look  Kylo , watch me take  you”  she murmured, sinking down slowly.

His eyes dropped down to where they were joined, her wet lips wrapped around his cock.  He held his breath as she sank down onto him, taking him deep inside of her body to sit flush against.  Her hips rolled as she seated herself, dragging the groan from him.    “Little one...” he replied, his voice breathless.

Rey locked her eyes on his, rolling her hips against him to stroke him deeply.  “This cock belongs to me now Alpha ” she rasped out.  “Every time you walk into a room, every woman will know that you’ve been claimed.  That you belong to me.  That I am the only woman, the **  only ** Omega  that will give you pleasure”. 

He couldn’t do anything but nod, his lips parted as he watched her.  She was a goddess above him, taking her pleasure from his body.  He watched her raise to her knees, lifting herself nearly off of him only to set a brutal pace.   His fingers gripped her hips as she rode, her head dropped back and her hands cupping her breasts to roll her nipples. 

“Touch me Alpha, help me come” she panted, grinding down against him. 

Kylo  growled in response, his hands shifting to stroke against her clit.   Her hips stuttered as she climbed, her own moans filling the air.  He felt her clamp down on him like a vise, wave after wave squeezing his cock.  His own groan ripped from his throat, his knot already beginning to swell.

Rey dropped to his chest, her arms bracketing his head as her lips claimed his.  Her tongue teased his softly, her teeth nipping at his full bottom lip.  She fisted her hand into his hair, tugging back to look into his eyes.   “Do you know I proud I am to wear your mark, to bear your claim as your Omega?” she whispered, her eyes flashing intensely.   

“And I am yours Omega” he rumbled, dropping his head in an offer to her, to his Omega.

Her Omega reared up, the lust and the power of claiming her Alpha filling her.  Rey dragged him to sitting, her legs still straddling him.   She rolled her hips slowly, drawing out his pleasure as she spoke to him.  

“My Alpha, you will carry my mark.  I will use your body, your cock anytime that I please, anytime that I want and will take your through your Rut.   I alone will take your knot and feel you come deep inside of me.  Do you understand  **_ me _ **  Alpha?” she purred out in his ear, her lips moving over his ear to nip at him. 

“Yes Omega, yes.  Just you” he moaned  out,  his arms banded around her.  “Please Omega, take my knot, let me fill you”.

Rey felt his knot swelling, catching at every stroke she made.   She rocked her hips against him, the coarse hair at his groin giving her the friction she needed.   “Yes Alpha, come for me, fill me up” she begged, her soaked pussy fluttering around him.   She felt his arms lock around her, his knot swelling to lock them together and she dropped her mouth to his neck, her teeth sinking in to his gland.  Rey heard his moan, filthy and dark in her ear as she tasted him.

Kylo  shuddered under her, her teeth sharp in his skin.  Her pheromones flooded his body, the taste wild on his tongue and the scent rich in his nose.   His arms locked tight around her as she continued to come, his body pulsing inside of her.   As she pulled her teeth away from his skin, he felt her tongue lapping at his skin soothing the bite and sighed in contentment.   

This time is was his Omega that soothed him, drawing his head down to rest at her breast as she smoothed her hands over the damp skin on his back.  She murmured softly as she held him, her body instinctively following  nature’s  call to comfort her Alpha.   

After long moments, he tipped his head back.  “I love you”.   He spoke clearly now, his voice thick with emotion.  “I love you little one”.

“I love you too  Kylo , always” she returned with a brilliant smile.

Kylo  eased back on the bed, drawing her down over his chest to rest while they were locked together.   Unlike the days before, this time they talked – making plans and  talking about what happened next .  So wrapped up in each other, neither one of them noticed their phone’s lighting up with notifications on the desk across the room.    Kylo’s  phone went dark as the call went to voice mail.

_ ‘Good afternoon Mr. Ren, this is Officer Phasma of the Arlington County Police department.  It is important that we  _ _ spe _ _ a _ _ k to you a _ _ bout the incident involving  _ _ David James, aka DJ at the offices of Sanders Design. While he is being held in violations of the Alpha/Omega bylaws, he is insisting that charges are brought against you for violating his right of claiming.  He claims that the Omega was in fact never claimed by you and your prevented him from doing so.  We have word from the witnesses of the event that you are seeing the Omega in question through a Heat, but we must speak to you as soon as possible.  We will be in contact.’ _

 


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been claimed by the Alpha she choose, her Heat is nearly over. But the aftermath of the assault by DJ is just the beginning.
> 
> Chapter Snippet:
> 
> Rey shuddered violently, a sweat breaking out over her skin as she struggled to catch her breath. Her eyes were blown wide in her fear, focused over his shoulder at the strange Alpha in her home and the scent of DJ still tickling at her senses. In an instant she was back in her office, frightened and being pawed at by an out of control Alpha. A sob burst from her lips as she sank to her knees in fear. 
> 
> Kylo was helpless against the onslaught of emotion he could feel pouring off of her. His voice was low as he spoke to her, mindlessly speaking now as he tried to calm her. His own mind once again drifted back to the image of DJ’s hands on her body, the tears on her face as he touched her. He eased closer to her, terrified of frightening her any more than she already was when he felt the hand on his arm. With a snarl, he pivoted knocking the officer back and dropping to a fighting stance to protect his Omega. “Get away from her” he snarled.

 

 

* * *

 

Morning dawned slowly, the dim light filtering in through her blinds as Rey stretched lightly.  For the first time in days, she woke without the flush of her Heat and the urgent need for her Alpha.   **_ Her Alpha _ ** , she thought with a smile.  Her fingertips tracing along the healing skin that held his mark, his claim to her.  

   Her lips curved at the grumble coming from behind her, Kylo’s arm wrapped around her waist to tug her back against him, his hips rocking against her.  “Not time” he grumbled behind her, his lips ghosting over her neck as her pulled her flush against him. 

Rey rolled over in his arms to face him, her hand reaching up to brush the hair away from his face before pressing her lips to his gently.  “Not time for what love?” she asked, her voice amused. 

“Not time to get up” he growled out, snuggling back in against her neck with his hand snaking up over her hip.  

She couldn’t stop the giggle, her smile spreading.  “Unfortunately, it is” she whispered, her fingers carding through his hair.   “I for one need a shower and I’m starving”.

Kylo leaned back with a sigh, his eyes opening.  He drew a deep breath before sighing.  “It’s over then I guess” he murmured. 

Her brow furrowed, her eyes roving over his face.  “My Heat?  It seems like it.  Does that um, bother you?”  Rey felt her body stiffen, the nerves suddenly filling her with dread.  

Kylo’s eyes flew open as he scent spiked around him, his hands cupping her face gently to soothe her.  “It just means we have to go back to the real world little one.  I have to leave this bed, leave you and go back to reality.  I just wasn’t ready yet” he responded quietly; his voice intense. 

She felt a sense of relief as he spoke, her body sagging back.  “Well, you know we could just take today for us you know.  Go back to the real-world tomorrow?” she mentioned hopefully.

Kylo felt his smile spread.  “That works for me” he responded, his arms wrapping around her.  “Now then...” he whispered, his lips ghosting over the skin of her neck to drag his tongue over the mark on her neck.  

Rey moaned softly as his teeth grazed over her healing gland, her hips arching towards him.  “Now then what?” she whimpered, her fingers gripping at his shoulders. 

“I believe someone mentioned a shower...but I propose something a little different” he murmured, his body pressing her back against the bed.   “It’s just us now.  No Heat, no rush.  Just us” he whispered.  Kylo took her lips with his, his full lips soft as he swept his tongue in to brush against hers.   For several long moments he did nothing but savor the taste of her lips, gently teasing her tongue.   He kept his hands gentle as he skimmed her body, drawing out her pleasure. 

Rey shuddered as his hands smoothed over her body.  As many times as he’d taken her during her Heat, this felt different.  Deeper and somehow more intense.   He braced himself over her with his hips flush against her, his body keeping her from moving against him.  Her breath sighed out from between her lips as his mouth moved over her throat, nipping lightly.

His teeth nipped at the smooth column of her throat, his tongue sweeping back over it to soothe the sting.  His lips curved as her hips pressed against his hardening cock, his name a sigh on her lips.  “You taste like me, like us little one” he murmured as he tasted her skin, delighted by her gasp.   His tongue trailed smoothly over her chest, circling lightly over her nipple.   With a sigh of his own, his lips seal over her to suckle at her breast as his hands smooth up to cup her. 

Rey can’t help but arch into his mouth, the wet heat of his tongue and the nip of his teeth sending a jolt through her body.  Her hands grip his hair to hold him against her, her moan filling the space around them.  

Kylo shifted his body enough to allow her legs to part and settled between her legs coming off her nipple with a wet pop.  He felt the wet heat pumping off of her, his cock desperate to sink into her silky heat.   He rocked his hips slowly, his cock sliding between her soaked lips to bump against her clit with every stroke.   

“Please, Kylo.  Please...” she cried out.

“Soon baby” he whispered.   “We have all the time in the world you and I”.

He eased back to gaze down on to her face, flushed and rosy in her passion.  He kept his hips rocking, the pace slow.   “I want to watch you fall apart for me little one” he whispered.   He kept his eyes on hers as he built her orgasm slowly.  

“So beautiful, my perfect mate.  My Omega” he purred out.   “Come for me Rey, come for me”.

Rey felt her body coiling tighter and tighter, his words pushing over the edge.  Her body trembled endlessly as her orgasm washed over her, her fingers holding tight on his shoulders.   She felt his sigh as he pressed his body down over her again, his lips on hers.  

Kylo reached between them to grasp his cock, already dripping for her to brush against her soaked opening.   With a shallow thrust he stretched her open, pushing slowly into her.  His breath caught in his throat as her slick heat clenched wildly around him. 

“So good” he breathed out, his body trembling as he held himself still buried inside of her.  His hands drifted down her body to cradle her bottom, lifting her as he slowly rocked inside of her.   

Rey felt the breath shudder from her lips as he moved inside of her, his body enveloping her.  Her arms wrapped around him with a sigh, his scent filling her senses and creating a cocoon around her.  Her lips found his neck, tasting his skin.  “Mine, my Alpha...I love you” she moaned against his skin, her body climbing as his cock dragged inside of her.

It was Kylo who trembled now, wrapped in the arms of his mate, in the slick heat of her body.   His hips picked up speed her body squeezed him, his cock twitching inside of her.  His fingers gripped her bottom tightly, rocking her against him to grind against her as he frantically sought his own release.  Her tongue dragged over his gland, still healing from her claim and he growled low in his throat.   “Mine, all mine”.

His mouth found her gland, his tongue swirling over her skin.   Her body bowed against him as she clamped down on him, her orgasm screaming through her and in relief he felt his own body let go.  He filled her with his hot spend, his body quaking wildly.    

Kylo sagged against her, his arms quivering as he kept from crushing her with his weight.  His breath shuddered out as he rolled them to his side.   “I love you” he spoke quietly, his lips at her ear as their bodies cooled.

***

“I’m gonna start cooking little one, you take your time in the shower” he called out, the towel slung low on his hips as he left the bathroom. 

“Coffee too!” she called out.

Kylo  chuckled as he looked through his duffel to find his clean clothes.   He quickly dried off and slid on a pair of briefs with his  jeans  to pad through the house to begin cooking.   After grabbing  his phone to plug it in ,  he dug through the fridge to line the counter.   As the coffee began its brew, he picked up his phone to check on his missed messages.   

Scrolling through, he found multiple messages from work, Finn and Poe and multiple voice mails  including one he listened to intently from Officer Phasma of the ACPD.    He poured two cups of coffee, sweetening Rey’s with her favored sweet cream.   He heard the knock on the door as he called down the hall.  ‘ _ Probably Finn checking in on Rey’ _  he thought with a smile. 

“Rey!   Get dressed and come on out, we’ve got company!” he called.

Kylo opened the door, his smile falling as he looked into the face of a police officer.  The scent of Alpha filled his senses, putting him on immediate alert at the proximity of an Alpha so near his newly mated Omega and he fought back the growl.  “What can I help you with Officer?” he asked, stiffly.

The officer narrowed his eyes as he glanced past Kylo into the apartment, smirking as Kylo shifted to block his view.   “I’m Officer Johnson.  I’ve been sent to speak with you regarding an incident that occurred a few days ago at Sanders Design.  We’ve left several messages for both you and the Omega in question”.

Kylo struggled to keep his voice neutral.  “The Omega in question?  Her name is Rey Sanders and she was assaulted in her office during her impending Heat.  She’s my mate”.

Officer Johnson only smirked as he pulled his notebook from his pocket.   “I’d like to come in and ask a few questions about how you came to claim the Omega.  We have an accusation regarding the violation of claiming”.

“Now isn’t a good time, my mate’s Heat just broke this morning after we completing our mating.  She needs rest.  I’ll be happy to have a discussion with you in a few days” he started, stepping back to close the door.   A growl ripped out of his throat as the Officer pushed his way into the apartment.

“That isn’t an option Mr. Ren.   We have a serious accusation leveled against you from Mr. James.  He states that you assaulted him in the office of Ms. Sanders while he was attempting to see her through Heat.  In fact, he claims that you interrupted the claiming of his mate”.   

Kylo felt his fists curl at his sides, his teeth gnashing together as he watched the Alpha invade Rey’s home.   “Bullshit” he ground out, the anger rolling off him in waves.   “That fucker put his hands on my mate once before and was warned.  He assaulted her in her office and we had a witness.  She wanted no part of him”.

Officer Johnson pulled from his pocket a sheet of paper, with a cocked brow.   “That’s not how he describes the situation”.

Kylo scented the Alpha on the paper, seeing the drops of blood and even the smudged ink, most likely from his sweating hands.  “I don’t give a fuck how he describes it.  And you’re gonna get that out of here.    ** NOW! ** ” he growled.  “My Omega can’t smell that.  Not now”.

Officer Johnson only grinned challengingly, waving the paper in front of him.  “I’m sure the Omega will be fine.  You can either cooperate or we’ll have to take you downtown”.

Kylo pushed past the smaller Alpha to the door, ripping it open.   “I’ll call my lawyer and we’ll meet you at the station.   But you need to go... ** now ** ”.

“Kylo?  Who’s...” she broke off at the scents running wildly through the room.  Her eyes grew wide at the rage rolling off of Kylo, but underneath it she scented something else.   Her breath hitched as she caught the bitter stench emanating from the paper and the scent of an unfamiliar Alpha in her space, her arms wrapping around her body as she pressed herself back against the wall in fear. 

The change in her scent struck Kylo first, the pure and unadulterated terror transmitted in her scent and spinning he found her cowering in the corner in a panic.   He threw a growl at the officer as he pushed past him.   “Rey?  Rey, little one.  It’s me, just me.  Look at me” he crooned, his voice low as he approached her slowly.    

Rey shuddered violently, a sweat breaking out over her skin as she struggled to catch her breath.  Her eyes were blown wide in her fear, focused over his shoulder at the strange Alpha in her home and the scent of DJ still tickling at her senses.   In an instant she was back in her office, frightened and being pawed at by an out of control Alpha.   A sob burst from her lips as she sank to her knees in fear.

Kylo was helpless against the onslaught of emotion he could feel pouring off of her.   His voice was low as he spoke to her,  mindlessly speaking  now as he tried to calm her.  His own mind once again  drifted back to  the image of DJ’s hands on her body, the tears on her face as he touched her.  He eased closer to her, terrified of frightening her any more than she already was when he felt the hand on his arm.  With a snarl, he pivoted knocking the officer back and dropping to a fighting stance to protect his Omega.  “Get away from her” he snarled.

Officer Johnson stumbled back from the enraged Alpha in front of him, calling for his partner Samson waiting in the hallway.   His eyes lit darkly at the prospect of taking down the larger man and as his partner entered the apartment, he gave the order.  

“He’s out of control, we need to get him in cuffs or we’re never going to be able to get to her” he barked out.

Kylo’s Alpha was in full control now, all of his senses focused on protecting his mate at the words of the officer.   “Get out” he ordered, his voice low and menacing.  His eyes darted back and forth between the two officers approaching.

In a flurry of motion Johnson rushed Kylo, his partner coming at him from behind to knock him to the floor.  Grunts and curses darkened the room as the two fought Kylo, rolling away from Rey.   Kylo felt the elbow connect at his temple, his vision swimming at the crack.   “Fuck” he grunted out, his body slack just long enough for the pair to pin him to ground.  He felt his hands being cuffed behind his back and struggled, his body straining with effort to get to Rey.

Johnson got to his feet with a groan, bending at the waist to catch his breath.  He looked to his partner, wiping at the blood on his lip.   “Big fucker put up a fight.  Looks like we can get him for assaulting an officer if you ask me”.

Samson wiped his face with the back of his hand, his face confused as watched Kylo.  “What’s wrong with the girl?” he asked.

“Just an Omega and her bullshit” Johnson spit out.  “We need to get answers from her, the big one says they’re mated but DJ says she was taken away from him by force”.

“Man what are we doing here, you know we aren’t supposed to separate mated pairs.  The A/O bylaws state...” he broke off as his partner rounded on him.

“What the fuck do you know Samson?  You’re just a Beta”.

Samson glared at his partner, stepping between the two Alpha’s.  He leaned down to close enough for Kylo to look at him.  “I’m just going to lift you by the elbows, help you onto your knees so you can get to your Mate” he offered, waiting for Kylo to acknowledge him.   At his nod, he reached down to him.   “For our safety, I’m leaving you in the cuffs but you can get to her OK?” 

“What’re you doing?” Johnson barked out.

Kylo moved across the floor, his body bumping against Rey’s as he spoke quietly.  “I’m here little one, I’m here”.

Rey lifted her head with a sob, her face tear stained and threw her arms around his neck to bury her face against his neck.   “Alpha” she sobbed, her body trembling. 

Kylo used his body to shield her from the eyes of the officers, his head turned to keep his eyes on the pair.   His voice was soft, soothing her even as his eyes were dangerously dark in his fury.   He could see the now crumbled statement lying on the floor, still scenting it even over the fear of his Omega.  

“Get that statement out ta here ” he ground out.  “Can’t you see it’s affecting her?”

Samson kept himself be t ween the pair as he used his mic on his shoulder to call in for assistance, his eyes cold on Johnson.   “Officer Samson, requesting Lieutenant Phasma at the following location forthwith” he requested, rattling off the address to Rey’s apartment.   With a nod, he acknowledged the response and then snapped. 

“You know the A/O bylaws.  You have no right to invade a freshly mated Omega’s space.  And with her Alpha present? What’re you thinking? I’m not gonna be dragged into this mess.  You fucked up this time” he snapped.

“We don’t even know if they’re mated moron” Johnson snapped, stalking across the room towards the pair.   He pushed past his partner reaching for the collar of Rey’s shirt, his hand brushing against her skin.

Rey cried out, her arms tightening viscously around  Kylo’s  neck.  “No, no, no, no” she cried , trying desperately to push even closer to Kylo.

Kylo  tensed, straining against the handcuffs in the effort to get the offending Alpha away from his mate.   He rose to his knees, Rey clinging to him as growled out his frustration.   “You’re scaring her!  Get away from her!”  Officer Johnson only tugged harder, exposing the freshly bruised claiming mark , his fingertips brushing against her skin.    Infuriated  Kylo  whipped his head back, striking Johnson in the face  with some satisfaction.

Johnson bellowed as the head shot connected, the sound of the sickening crunch filling the space.   His eyes watered as the blood flowed from his nose.

Samson paled visibly, dragging Johnson away from Rey.   “Jesus.  You seriously fucked up .  We shouldn’t be here ”.

“What in the hell is going on here?” a  commanding  new voice filled the space.

Kylo  looked to the door, scenting no other Alpha but following the voice.  With some surprise, he looked up to the tall and imposing figure.   Cropped platinum blond hair and easily his height, stood  a woman  who he could only assume was the Lieutenant that was called by Samson. 

She strode through the room, looking down at the scene in front of her.   “My name is Lieutenant Gwen Phasma, I’m assuming you’re Kylo Ren and Rey Sanders?” she asked quietly, the concern etched across her striking face. 

Kylo could only nod, still cuffed behind his back with Rey clinging to him.   Her sobs had quieted, her face buried against his neck.    “That statement.   My mate...”  he began, nodding towards the paper on the floor.

“It’s alright, Mr. Ren.  Just a moment” she cut him off gently.   Quickly she dropped her briefcase, pulling an evidence bag from inside.  Using a glove, she carefully placed the paper into the bag sealing it inside and cutting off the offending scent.   She turned on her heel, drawing herself up to her full imposing height.  Her glare landed on Officer Johnson, who unbelievably stood in front of her smirking. 

“Officer Johnson, this statement is property of Arlington County and should have never left the station.   Is there a reason that you’re using it to terrorize Ms. Sanders with the scent of her attacker?”

“Terrorize?  With a piece of paper?  C’mon Lieutenant”, he laughed out.

The Lieutenant only cocked a brow before continuing.   “Is there a particular reason Officer Johnson that you felt it acceptable to violate section 142-41.567 of the A/O bylaws indicating that it was unacceptable to enter into a freshly mated Omega Residence as an Alpha Officer?  Or furthermore, why you found it acceptable to violate subsection 8243A of the same law prohibiting you from engaging with the Mated Alpha of the Omega in their residence?  Violating laws that could strip you of your badge?” she questioned, watching as he  paled  with a cold smile. 

“Officer Samson?”  she called out of her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Johnson.   

“Yes ma’am?”

“Did you at any time remind officer Johnson of the A/O codes?”

Officer Samson stood straighter; his voice clear as he responded.   “Yes ma’am, I did.  In fact, it was the reason that I requested your presence.  After Officer Johnson took down and cuffed Mr. Ren, I assisted him to his position to comfort his Mate.  At that time, Johnson indicated that we needed to check for proof of mating”.   He paused and swallowed somewhat uncomfortably as the Lieutenant shifted her gaze back to Johnson, her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Proof of mating?” she question, her voice suddenly deathly quiet.

Samson cleared his throat with a glance to Johnson.  “Yes ma’am.  Johnson, uh exposed her neck”.

This time she turned in a full fury towards Johnson.  “Did you touch her?” she asked, her voice dangerously low.

“I had to....” he broke off as she closed the distance and stood toe to toe with him.  

“You will shut your mouth.  Now” she bit out, disgust dripping off every word.   “Samson!” she called, glancing to him as he stepped to her side.   “Samson, you will escort Johnson back to the precinct where you will seat him in room 4, advise him to call his union rep and keep his mouth shut until I get back.   In the meantime, Office Johnson.  Your gun and badge please”.  

She held her hand out stiffly, her eyes glinting as she waited for him to disobey.  

Johnson said nothing, tugging his badge from waist  and slapping  it into her hand along with his holstered weapon.  Samson nudged him out of the apartment to close the door quietly. 

Gwen dropped the items into her briefcase quickly before stepping over to the pair on the floor.  She spoke softly now as she approached.   “Mr. Ren, I’m going to release you now and back away.  I just want to speak with you if you’re willing”.   She carefully removed the handcuffs, noting the bruises and marking s  on his back as she did so before moving away from the pair.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he stood up.  Relief flooded his scent as his arms finally wrapped around her , smoothing his hands over her back.   “Little one, I need you to look at me now” he whispered.   His heart hurt as her watery eyes lifted to his.   “They’re gone now, no one is going to hurt you”.

Rey nodded once before easing back.   Her hands smoothed over his chest, fluttering  over  the red marks  and bruising  that his scuffle caused.   Her eyes widened at the near bloody marks the handcuffs had made and she turned to Gwen.

“Your officers did this to him .  He was just trying to protect me ” she accused, her voice thick from her tears but strong in her anger. 

“I assure you Ms. Sanders, it was not my intent to cause any further harm.  I had left multiple messages with no response and the officers were just supposed to complete a well check and ask for your presence at the station”.

Kylo turned, his body still shielding Rey from Gwen.  “You’re not an Alpha” he stated, his eyes narrowed.

“No Mr. Ren, I’m not.   I understand that you’ve had a rough go, I’m willing to leave if you’d prefer and have you come down when you’re ready .”  she offered.

It was Rey who spoke this time.  “No, I want to get this over with and I’d rather be here”. 

Kylo turned in surprise.  “Little one?” he questioned. 

“I want to speak to her.  We’ve spent two days talking about the future and we can’t do that with anything hanging over our head” she told him, her eyes strong again as she gripped his hands.   “I can do this”.

His heart swelled with pride as he watching her find her strength again.  “Alright then.   Let’s sit and talk about it.  Lieutenant, would you like coffee?  I think we need a fresh pot”.

“Gwen please and yes, that would be wonderful”.

Rey offered a seat on the couch and sat across from her, tucking her legs under her.  “You struck me as an Alpha, but...” she broke off, unsure how to proceed. 

Gwen smiled softly.   “Most people assume that I am.   Can you tell me about what happened at your office or would you like to wait for your mate?”

Rey shuddered lightly, but took a deep breath.  She glanced to the kitchen where Kylo was making coffee and caught his nod.   “No, I can do it”.   With a breath, she took Gwen through the events leading up to DJ assaulting her, including their run in at the job site.   Kyo joined them, sitting on the arm of the chair after offering the coffee.  He kept quiet, his hand laying against the curve of her shoulder while she spoke. 

“I never had any intention of seeing my Heat through with anyone other than Kylo nor did I ever have an interest in that man claiming me .  He assaulted me.   I want him to pay for that ” she finished , her voice fierce .

Gwen nodded as she took notes.  “After we were called to your office, we found Mr. James still unconscious in your office.   The bottom line here is that Mr. James is claiming a violation of claiming.   From the statement we have from you as well as Finn and Poe from your office, I have no reason to believe that his claim of violation has merit.   According to the A/O bylaws, you  were  protected  by  your mate against the unwanted attempt of another Alpha.   There is no chance that the DA would bring charges against Mr. Ren for protecting you”.

 “I will level charges against David James for attempted sexual assault and aggravated battery.   In addition, he will be faced with several violations of the A/O bylaws for interfering with your Heat.   Do you have any questions about that?”

“Will there be a court case?” Kylo asked.

“If he’s smart, he will plead guilty.   If he does  that ,  he will make an allocution statement or admit to the judge what he’s done and take his punishment.   If not, yes there will be a case in front a judge.   Are you willing to testify?” 

Rey didn’t hesitate this time.  “Absolutely yes”.  

“You’re a strong woman Ms. Sanders.   I’ll be in touch about what happens next.   With that being said, you have the apologies of myself and my department  for what happened here this morning, it was inexcusable.    If you’d like to press charges of misconduct against Officer Johnson, I will certainly back that up.” 

Gwen finished her coffee and gathered her things to leave, standing with a smile.   “Thank you for speaking with me, again – you have my apologies”.

Kylo and Rey stood to walk her to the door.  Rey reached for hand as Gwen offered it, her brow furrowed.   “I didn’t expect you to be so kind”.

Gwen let her lips curve as she reached into her pocket.  “My wife was mated once against her will.  It’s important to me to make sure that other Omega don’t suffer like that”.  She glanced down at the card she pulled from her pocket.   

“Take it for what it’s worth, you obviously have a strong Alpha to help you recover from your experience.  But you were still assaulted.  It won’t hurt to reach out for support” she offered passing the card to Rey.

Rey took the card and caught the lingering floral scent.  “Your wife?”

“Yes, her name is Rose.   She not only runs a support group for victims of sexual assault, but she also offers counseling services specifically for Omega’s.   Just keep it in mind  if you need an ear. Thank you both  and  I’ll  be in touch.   Have a wonderful day and congratulations”.

Kylo closed the door behind her, securing the dead bolt.  “You’re amazing, you know that right?”

Rey looked up to him in surprise.  “Why?”

“You could have just told her no, we could’ve gone another day.  You are so strong.  My perfect little Omega” he murmured, his hand cupping her face.  

“I could say the same thing about you.  You hurt yourself trying to protect me” she murmured, her fingers again trailing over his wounds. 

“I’d do it again and again if I had to, just to make sure that no one ever hurt you”.

Rey tipped her head up for a kiss, a smile curving her lips.  “You know, I believe that you offered food before our day was interrupted”.

“Oh yeah?” he chuckled.

“Yep.  And we only have a handful of hours to ourselves before we hit the real world again” she mentioned , her fingers trailing down his stomach to the button at the top of his jeans.  

Kylo  glanced down to her wandering fingers with a grin.  “I see.   And what do you suppose we should do with what’s left of our time?” he asked, letting his own fingers wander down the vee of her robe.

“Feed me and then find out...Alpha” she purred out with a wink.

“As you wish Omega” he responded, tugging her into the kitchen.

***

 


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces her fears with the help of her mate, her Alpha and finds her strength again. 
> 
> Chapter Snippet:  
> “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” 
> 
> Rey stood at the front door of her office, nibbling at her lower lip as she hesitated. She felt her hands trembling lightly and quickly gripped them together. She felt Kylo’s hands on her shoulders turning her to face him, the concern clear on his face. 
> 
> “I have to do this” she whispered. “I can’t be afraid of my own office”. 
> 
> Kylo kept his hands gentle as he cupped her face. “You don’t have to do this alone. We can go in together little one”.

 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Rey stood at the front door of her office, nibbling at her lower lip as she hesitated.   She felt her hands trembling lightly and quickly gripped them together.   She felt  Kylo’s  hands on her shoulders turning her to face him, the concern clear on his face. 

“I have to do this” she whispered.  “I can’t be afraid of my own office”.

Kylo  kept his hands gentle as he cupped her face.  “You don’t have to do this alone.  We can go in together little one”.

Her lips curved slowly, her eyes drifting over his face.  Her Alpha, her Mate.   The concern in his eyes helped to soothe her nervousness.   “I know love.   He can’t hurt me anymore”.

Only two days ago, she and  Kylo  had gone to the precinct to meet with Lieutenant Phasma.  Not only had DJ been charged with multiple offenses, but wisely he had opted to accept the charges leveled against him after his attorney assured him that it would be far more beneficial.   The district attorney was seeking multiple years of sentence against him and by admitting guilt, he stood a better chance of not serving all of them back to back.  

Rey and  Kylo  had been required to be present during his allocution statement to the Judge in order to provide a victim impact statement before he was sentenced.  He stood behind her quietly, his fists clenched in his fury as she recounted the terror DJ had put her through.    Kylo  had nearly burst with pride as his Mate stood tall, her voice strong.  Rey didn’t hesitate when the Judge asked Rey if Kylo had interrupted her mating with DJ.

“Absolutely not your Honor.  I never had any interest nor intention of seeing my Heat through with that man.  I had made myself perfectly clear when he approached me weeks prior, I had no interest in him by clearly stating that I had an Alpha.  His attack on me was just that – an attack.  I made my choice prior to my Heat and during my Heat, I acted on it.  I choose my Mate and he choose me” she responded, her voice strong and clear. 

The front door of her office flew open as Finn realized she was standing there, all but leaping out of the door to wrap her in his arms.   “Peanut!  I didn’t think you’d be coming until tomorrow” he exclaimed, before stepping back to hold her at arm's length.   He took in her appearance critically, his concerned  eyes lingering over the dark circles still present. 

“I wasn’t.  But I had to come here and face this” she replied, her hand lifting to his with a small smile. 

Finn looked over her head to  Kylo  standing beside her.   “We got everything done except the door.   The new door won’t be here until this afternoon” Finn murmured.

Rey glanced between the two of them with a little confusion.  “Got everything done?  What did you do?”

“Let me show you”  Kylo  offered.  “If you’re ready?”

Rey took a deep breath and stepped through the door.  At first glance nothing seemed different as she glanced around the space.   Her footsteps were light as she climbed the stairs, taking comfort from the reassuring hand at the small of her back as  Kylo  stayed close.  Her steps slowed as she approached her office doorway.   Her fingers grazed over the bare door frame, glancing over her shoulder at Kylo. 

His eyes went dark as he was taken back to the moment her shriek filled the air.   He couldn’t stop the clench of his fists as  the image of his Mate being mauled raced through his mind.   The growl began low in his chest without him realizing it as his anger spiked his scent. 

Rey spun to face him as his scent spike wildly, her hands instinctively moving to his face to soothe him.   “I’m here Alpha” she murmured, relieved when his shoulders relaxed and he turned his face into her palm. 

Kylo  tipped her face up to his, his lips pressing softly against hers.   “I know little one, I know.   I should be calming you, not the other way around”.

She only smiled, her lips curving slightly.  “I’m alright love”.  She turned now, stepping into her office.  Rey looked around the cozy space, seeing the evidence of freshly cleaned carpet and the shine of her furniture in the late afternoon sun.   Her nose wrinkled as she drew a deep breath.  

“What is that smell?” she asked.

Finn and Poe stepped into the room behind  Kylo  as he explained.   “I reached out to a friend.  He specializes in cleaning, more specifically in wiping scents left behind by Alpha’s in rut or Omega in Heat.  His cleaning wipes clean all traces of  pheromones ”.

Rey nodded with a thick lump in her throat.   “I see”.

Finn heard the tears in her voice and rushed forward.   “Aww Peanut, don’t.   We only wanted to make sure that you couldn’t  scent  that bastard in your space ever again”.   His own voice grew thick as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Poe stepped behind Finn, his hand running comfortingly over his Mate’s back.   “We were only thinking of you Rey-Rey".

Rey fought back her tears at the emotion of her friends, her family by choice.   “I know you did.  It just doesn’t smell like me  anymore,  it doesn’t feel like mine” she sniffled.

Kylo  wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her close to him as he stroked her back gently.   He smiled when he felt her nuzzle in at his neck, drawing his scent by the lungful.  Her own scent calmed as he soothed her.  “We will make it yours again l ove .   I just...I just couldn’t have any stink of him here”.

It was Finn that spoke next, the concern still clear in his voice.  “We just wanted you to feel comfortable”.

Rey took another deep breath and turned around.   “I know you did and I’m fine.  Honestly.  Once I get back in here to work, I’m sure I’ll be fine”.

“ So  do you mind if I ask about what happened at court?  I mean, once we gave our  testimony  we didn’t get a chance to hang around.  What ended up happening?” Poe asked.

Rey glanced up to  Kylo  with a grim smile.  “Well, DJ pled guilty to all charges.  His attorney convinced him that it was the best way to get a lighter sentence.  Ultimately, he will end up having to serve 15 years consecutively for all of the charges.  What’s even worse for him, it came out that he had charges pending in another state.  Once he finishes here, he gets  extradited  back west to answer for those as well”.  

Kylo  had his own smirk as he listened to her.  “We’ll never have to worry him getting out and bothering Rey again.   He’ll be tied up in jail for a long time” he rumbled out, the satisfaction ringing in his voice. 

Finn smiled broadly as he pumped his fist in the air.  “It couldn’t have happened to a nicer person” he chuckled out.   “But hey, what about the asshole cop?”

This time it was  Kylo  who chuckled out loud.  “Well, for one he faced a shit load of reprimands and from what Gwen told us, he was demoted to boot.   He is being forced back into mandatory designation sensitivity training as part of his demotion, but thanks to his partner speaking up about his behavior Officer Johnson won’t see the outside of the police station for a long time.   He’s being dropped into the evidence room as a clerk for the foreseeable future”.

“Good” Poe  replied,  his voice satisfied. 

“Well, we’re going to get out of here Peanut.  Why don’t you take your time here, we’ve handled everything that needs to be  handled.    Get yourself settled again.   We’ll be back tomorrow with the new office door” Finn offered.

Rey wrapped her arms around Finn and Poe with a sniffle.  “Thank you loves.  I love you both so much” she whispered.  She watched as their own eyes filled ever so slightly.

“Take your time Peanut” Finn whispered before tugging Poe from the room.   “We’ll lock the downstairs door on our way out” he tossed out as they jogged down the stairs. 

Kylo  eased his hip on to the edge of her desk, watching as she wandered around her office trailing her fingers over surfaces and plumping all of the pillows and blankets nestled onto the couch.   “You doing  alight  little one?” he asked softly, her scent beginning to fill the space as she moved. 

She paused in front of the antique floor mirror, looking back over her shoulder with a little grin.  “Yeah, I think so.  I almost feel like it’s all brand new again, you know like Christmas morning”.

He stood slowly and moved behind her, gazing at their reflection.   He watched in the mirror as his hands came up to glide gently over her arms, resting at the curve of her shoulders.  “I still can’t get over just how strong you are Rey” he murmured, his lips pressing against her temple. 

Rey shivered lightly at his touch, his own scent surrounding her.   “Strong?” she asked,  her voice  quavering slightly. 

His eyes met hers in the mirror as he spoke.  “You faced him down in court and here you are reclaiming your space.  It’s one of the things that makes me love you as much as I do”.

Rey leaned back against his chest as his hands wandered lightly over her shoulders.  “You make me feel safe.  I know that you’ll protect me.  Even that day, I held on to the thought of you.  And when I caught your scent, I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me”.

He fought to keep his emotions in check, the memory of his Omega being mauled by another Alpha, setting his jaw.  “I wanted to kill him ” he admitted.  “ I would have killed him if you hadn’t stopped me”.

“I know.  You defended me.  I won’t say looking back on it that my Omega wasn’t thrilled at the way you handled him” she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

His eyes darkened in the mirror, his fingers trailing over her throat to trace her now healed bite.  “You were mine Omega , even then you were mine ” he rumbled, his hands moving down to her waist as he pulled her tight against him.  “You  ** are **  mine”.

She could only nod breathlessly, her body reacting to his voice claiming her as his.  Her body trembled in his arms as she watched his hands slowly move over her stomach pushing her shirt up.  

“I know how to make this space smell like you again little one” he murmured.

“You do?” she whispered, her eyes on his hands as he slowly bared her stomach. 

“Just watch” he replied.   Her eyes never wavered as he lifted the shirt up and over her head to toss it on the floor by their feet.  He cupped her lace covered breasts gently, still amazed at just how small she was in his hands.    Kylo  felt the smile as her breath caught when his thumbs circled her rapidly hardening nipples.  

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you when you helped me during my Rut” he murmured, his voice husky in her ear.   “The scent of you was already driving me wild, but to see you come apart in front of me?  To hear you moan for me?  I wanted to beg you to come to me, to let me  knot  you .  I hated that I couldn’t have you yet ”.

Rey could only nod her head as he touched her, his hands – so large over her breasts, cupping her gently.   

“Do you have any idea how ‘Alpha’ you make me feel little one?” he asked his fingers flipping the catch open on her bra, drawing it apart to place his hot hands over her.    “When I’m inside of you,  inside your perfect little pussy,  I feel like I was **  made **  to be your **** Alpha ”.

Rey stood motionless as his hands drifted down over her stomach, raising goosebumps as his fingertips traced over her skin.   Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she watched him unbutton her jeans.  Her eyes darted back to his in the mirror as she realized he was speaking again.

“And the way you smell?  I smell you all around me, all the time.  I can taste your scent on my tongue every time that you walk into a room”.   Kylo  spoke softly, his lips close to her ear.  

Rey watched in fascination as his fingers tugged the zipper of her jeans down, his thumbs hooked on the waist band to draw her panties and jeans down in one slow motion.   “You do?” she  whispered,  her voice raspy and breathless. 

“Oh yes darlin’.  I told you once before that I could spend all night with my tongue on your body, tasting you.  And this...”  Kylo  watched her eyes darken as his fingers drifted to her soaked lips, his finger sliding easily between them to stroke her lightly.   He felt a growl building low in his chest at her gasp, her fingers jumping to grip his wrist.

“ Kylo ...” she whispered, her eyes drifting closed as she leaned against him.

“No, no little one.  Open your eyes, watch me” he rumbled out.  He waited until her eyes opened and focused on him again, his lips curving.   “This right here...this is how I know that you’re mine.   This perfect little pussy gets so wet for me, so slick.  It just begs for me to fill you, to taste you”.  His fingers moved easily between her soaked folds, his eyes watching her hips rock back against him.  

Rey trembled in his arms, her hips rocking back against his cock, hot and heavy against her bare skin even through the layer of his clothes.   She gripped his wrist as he stroked her clit slowly, coating his fingers in her slick.   “Please” she moaned.

Kylo  dragged his tongue over the curve of her bare shoulder, smirking as her scent spiked wildly around them.  He nipped lightly against her skin, his finger still moving so slow between her legs.  “Soon love” he whispered, pulling his fingers from her to lift them.   “Look at how wet you are for me Rey.  Do you see it?” he asked, his cock jumping at her whimper. 

Kylo  walked them backwards, sitting on the couch.   He chuckled when she tried to turn and straddle his lap, his hands holding her firmly towards the mirror on her hips.  He eased her back on to his lap, his hands gentle as he pressed them against her thighs to spread her legs over his.  

“There she is” he ground out, his hands skimming up her open thighs.  

Rey flushed as she watched herself in the mirror.   She couldn’t get past the sight of herself in the mirror, her eyes dark with lust.   She couldn’t stop the rock of her hips against the swell of his cock beneath her.   

Once again  Kylo  spoke as his fingers traced over her body.   “Most of all, I love the way you look when you come.  When you moan my name as your body shudders, when you soak my cock or my fingers.  Can I watch you come for me little one?  Can I make you come”?

She moaned low in her throat, her head nodding quickly.  “Yes, yes please” she gasped out, her hands gripping his forearms.   Rey felt the rumble from his chest as he pressed her back against him firmly, his hand light against her throat as he kept her focused on the mirror.   Her eyes widened as his fingers moved back between her legs, the slick dripping from her.

His eyes were nearly black as he nipped the curve of her shoulder, her hips jumping.   He kept his fingers light as he circled her clit slowly, never quite hitting the spot that she needed with the right pressure.   Satisfied that she would keep her eyes on the mirror, his free hand moved to her breasts – her nipples dusty rose and hard.   Here he grazed the  sensitive  peaks with his finger nails, drawing a cry from her throat. 

“ Yes  sweet one, let me hear how much you love this” he begged her, his fingers moving quickly now against her clit.   

Rey was panting now in earnest, her body on fire as he worked her up higher and higher.   Completely nude and open to her mate, dressed and handling her body as If he knew it better than she ever could she could only babble mindlessly as he eased his fingers into her tight channel.   She felt the flutters as he pushed them deep inside of her, her eyes watching as his hand worked.    “More, please...Kylo...I’m...I’m...” she cried out.

“That’s it little one, soak my hand.  That’s so fucking good, your tight little pussy clenching my fingers.   Good girl, so perfect for me” he ground out, his cock aching.   He kept his fingers moving inside of her, working her through her orgasm until she finally went limp against him. 

Her head dropped back against his shoulder, her breath sobbing out of her.  She vaguely registered his words, murmuring softly to her.   After several long moments, she opened her eyes to see him staring back at her.  She felt the clench of her body again as she realized that his fingers were still inside of her.   Her lips curved at the hiss of breath from between his lips as her bottom rocked back against his cock. 

Kylo  pulled his fingers from her body with a smirk, bringing them to his lips to suck them clean.  “Have I mentioned your taste?” he asked with a chuckle. 

Rey eased from his lap, turning to face him her own grin spreading as she watched his eyes drop to her ass in the mirror.   She pushed him back against the sofa, her hands gliding down his chest to palm his thick cock pressing insistently against his jeans.   With a smirk of her own, she arched her back and bent over him, her elbows light on his knees as she worked his jeans open.

“You  may  have, but you haven’t mentioned my ass.  You know the one that you are so intently staring out?” she chuckled. 

Kylo  dragged his eyes away from the mirror to focus on her hands.  “I got distracted” he mumbled, his face flushing. 

“Lift” she ordered, dragging his jeans down over his thighs freeing his already dripping cock.  pushed his jeans past his knees before wrapping her hand around his thick length in appreciation.   “Well...I know just the thing” she whispered before bending at the waist to swirl her tongue over the dripping tip of his cock.

“Fuck!” he growled out, his eyes on the mirror once again.   Her perfect ass was framed perfectly in the mirror, her still soaked pussy peeking from between her legs.   His eyes rolled as her mouth inched down over his dick, her hand stroking him.   “Rey...” he started, his hand tangling in her hair. 

Rey peeked up at his face, his eyes still on the mirror watching her.  She came off his dick with a wet pop.  “Yes?” she whispered, her smirk growing. 

“I need to be in you” he groaned.  “Please little one...”

Rey shifted her body to straddle his hips.   “Watch me  Kylo , watch me take you in”.   

Kylo  watched in the mirror as she lifted herself over his cock, pausing just over the tip.  He swallowed hard as she glanced over her shoulder to wink at him in the mirror before easing down over him.   H e watched as his cock disappeared slowly inside of her, her body squeezing him. 

Rey sighed as she took him deep, her hips rolling against him.  Her lips curved as she felt his hands gripping tightly on her hips and leaned forward, her lips pressing against his.   His lips parted in an instant, her tongue slipping inside to tangle with his. 

Kylo  groaned as she rode him slowly, her tongue teasing against his.  Every roll of her hips against his brought him closer to the edge.  His fingers tangled in her hair, tugging back gently to offer him access to neck.   He lapped at her gland, red and swollen as she rode him, latching on to her skin greedily to suckle at her gland.   Her scent spiked wildly around them, rich and dark as she took her pleasure from him.

Her nails scraped against his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer as she chased her orgasm.   “I’m so close” she murmured, breathless as his hips thrust up against her.  “Please Kylo...please” she moaned.

His grip hardened as he thrust up into her, her pussy already clenching down around him.   His arm banded around her waist as he pumped his hips up against her.  “That’s  it  baby, come on me.  Come for me little one” he growled out before sinking his teeth into her gland. 

She cried out as she felt the bite of his teeth, her body jerking wildly in his arms as she erupted.   Rey dropped her back as she came endlessly around him, her body sagging against him.    His lips moved restlessly over her skin, his tongue sweeping out to taste.  

Kylo  growled low as his cock swelled, lifting her from his lap to lie on the sofa.  “We’re not done yet little one” he rumbled out, kneeling between her legs.   Her heavy eyes lifted to his as he lined up to drive into her.  

His lips curved darkly as her body arched back  and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  He rocked his hips against her, stroking long and deep inside of her.   “You’re so perfect, perfect for me, for my cock” he panted out, his hips rolling against her.  

She was beyond words, her sighs and moans ripping from her throat.   She angled her body to place her lips where ever she could reach, his throat, his chest and when her fingers grazed his nipples, her lips curved at his groan.  Her hands moved up to cup her breasts now, her fingers tugging at her nipples.  Rey looked into his eyes, dark and wild, clenching around him and saw the moment he snapped.

Kylo  looked down to his mate beneath him, breathless and beautiful and felt his Alpha surge to the surface to take control.  In an instant, he’d pushed her legs up from his waist to pin them over his shoulders as his hips slapped against hers.   He couldn’t control the growl as he pounded into her, the sound of skin slapping together filling the space.   Their scent spiked wildly, rich and intense.

Beneath him Rey could only cling to him, her fingers gripping his arms with her body bent nearly in half.   She couldn’t take her eyes of off him, his fierce countenance and muscled body moving with a determination showing every bit of what made him Alpha male.    His jaw was working now, his face damp with sweat.   

“Rey...little one.  I’m close, so close.   Gonna  fill you full, little Omega” he grunted out.  “Need you...need you to come...need you...”.

“Yes, yes,  ohmygodyes  Kylo” she wailed, her body clamping down on him.

With his own shout he came, pressing her down into the soft cushions of the mattress, his hips jerking against  her.    His head dropped to hers as he swore lightly, hot bursts of semen filling her as she fluttered and squeezed him.    Kylo  shifted to allow her legs to slide back down his arms slowly, shifting their bodies to lie comfortably on the sofa. 

For long moments, Rey was quiet and content in his arms, looking over his shoulder into the mirror across from them.  Her lips curved as she realized that even in this state, her Alpha was still protecting her having put her between him and the back of the safe.   Her fingers smoothed over his body, trailing over his back and his hips as he nuzzled into the curve of her shoulder, his lips soft against her mating mark. 

“I think it smells like us now” he murmured, lifting his head to look into her eyes. 

Her smile was blinding as she realized that there was no longer a chemical odor, no lingering scents – just them.   She tipped her head towards him, her lips lingering on his.   “Just us” she murmured. 

“Will you come somewhere with me?” he asked, his voice suddenly very serious. 

Puzzled, she searched his face.   “Anywhere” she responded. 

“Don’t worry little one, nothing to be stress over.  Just a little surprise” he chuckled, getting to his feet to help her.   

Rey cocked an eyebrow as he collected her clothes and led her to the bathroom, wetting a cloth with warm water before kneeling in front of her to clean her gently.  “Where are we going then?” she asked.

Kylo  only winked, pressing a kiss to her stomach before standing again.   “Get dressed and let’s find out”.

Twenty minutes later, Rey glanced around as they bounced up the long drive leading to his house.  As she stepped out of the truck, she couldn’t help but look around at the work in progress, her eyes taking in all of the work that had been done while she was absorbed by her heat.    

Kylo  walked behind her, watching as she nodded approvingly at the changes she was seeing.   He heard the chuckle as she climbed the stairs to the newly replaced front porch, her feet stomping the new boards testing them. 

“Afraid you’ll fall again little one?” he asked with a chuckle from the step.

“Calculated trip” she  responded,  the laughter evident in her tone.  

“Do you remember the first time that you told me you loved me?” he asked, reaching for her hand.

Rey dipped her head, nibbling at her lip as her face flushed with the memory.  “Yes, we were locked together.   You told me that you’d been falling in love with me since I fell into your arms” she replied, lifting her eyes to his. 

His smile spread as he nodded.   “The  moment that I held you, I felt something that was so intense, so strong.  I’ve never felt anything like that before in my life.  I was so glad those boards broke, to be the one to catch you”.

Rey felt the emotion rising, her throat suddenly thick.  “It almost makes me miss those broken boards” she murmured, glancing down to her feet. 

“I’m glad you said that”  Kylo  responded, his own voice thick.   He took her hand to lead her through the open space, cluttered with tools and supplies.  He stopped in front of the fireplace, newly restored brick and placed his hand on a cloth covered item.   

“I think I’ve known since the first time that we walked this house, that this house was going to be something special.   Over the last few weeks, I’ve come to realize that you are what makes this place special” he spoke quietly, glancing around.  “I love you Rey.   I never imagined that when I started this, I’d find my mate.  The one person I’d want to spend the rest of my life with and yet here you stand, in my space with my mark”.   

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched him pull the cloth to the side.   Her eyes widened as she took in the beautiful sign leaning against the fireplace.   Nearly four feet tall, the sign was made of distressed wood, beautifully refinished and painted.    ‘This is our life, our story, our home’.    Her eyes flew to his, her hand coming up to cover the sob as the tears spilled over. 

Kylo  cupped her face gently, his thumb wiping away the tears steadily falling.   “Poe was able to save the broken boards that landed you in my arms.   I hate to be a demanding client, but I’m asking you to make changes here Rey.   Help me make this  ** our **  home.  Be my Mate, my Wife and come home to me every day” he asked, his voice rough with emotion. 

Her tears flowed freely now as she fought to find her voice.   Her head nodded quickly as she struggled to croak out “Yes”.   Rey laughed out loud as  Kylo  once again swept her up into his arms, spinning them in a slow circle before capturing her lips with his. 

“Welcome home little one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad to report that this story is coming to an end! I've finalized the chapter count and the only thing left will be an epilogue! Thank you all for sticking with me.


	14. Their Story - The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've jumped forward just a bit here to catch up to our loves, enjoy the final chapter in No Place Like Home with "Their Story - The Epilogue"
> 
> The leaves covered the lawn as he drove up the still bumpy road leading home. Even now, almost two years later Kylo enjoyed the bounce in drive, still refusing to let Rey have the drive smoothed over. The sun was low in the sky as he wound his way towards home, his headlights just coming on as he drove through the tree lined drive. His headlights glinted off the windows as he angled his car towards the garage, his smile spreading as he spotted Rey’s truck already parked for the night. Nothing made him happier than to come home to his wife. ‘Wife’ he thought to himself with a grin.

 

 

 

" alt="" width="100%" />

* * *

 

The leaves covered the lawn as he drove up the still bumpy road leading home.   Even now, almost two years later Kylo enjoyed the bounce in drive, still refusing to let Rey have the drive smoothed over.   The sun was low in the sky as he wound his way towards home, his headlights just coming on as he drove through the tree lined drive.  His headlights glinted off the windows as he angled his car towards the garage, his smile spreading as he spotted Rey’s truck already parked for the night.  

Nothing made him happier than to come home to his wife.    _‘Wife’_  he thought to himself with a grin.  His sweet Rey, his Mate had been incredible as she worked for more than eight months to finish their home.  For weeks he’d watched as she worked to find the perfect tile, the perfect cabinets, whatever perfect piece that she needed.  He couldn’t have imagined that she would have been so meticulous and driven in her desire to have everything just perfect.  He’d once found her nearly in tears as she struggled to make a decision in their master bathroom.  

 _“Rey?  Where are you?” he called, rounding the corner poking into the various rooms.  His brow furrowed as he wandered through the upstairs, his scent of his Omega leading him.   The closer he got to the bedroom, the stronger her distress came across.    He burst through the door with a growl as he searched for her, skidding to a stop at the sight of her sobbing on the floor, surrounded by samples._  

 _He knelt in front of her, his voice low as he reached for her.  “Rey?  What’s wrong?” he asked, his hands cupping her tear streaked face in concern._  

 _“They’re all wrong!” she cried out, leaping into his arms with a sob._  

 _“What’s all wrong little one?” he asked, his voice soothing as he enveloped her in his arms._  

 _Rey could only shake her head, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she struggled to calm herself.   His hands smoothed over her back, rubbing in light, soothing circles.  Her scent calmed as he held her, the tears slowing as she shuddered out a breath._  

 _Kylo had eased her back, tipping her tear stained face up to his.   “_ _Wanna_ _tell me what set all this off?” he asked._  

 _Rey sniffled, her eyes still watery.   “I don’t know.  I just let myself get overwhelmed.  I’m just ready to finish so that we can move in” she said with a shrug._  

 _“Home is where ever you are little one.  We have time” he murmured, his lips dropping to press against hers lightly._  

 _By the early spring, they’d been able to move into their home.   Eight long months came to an end as they supervised the movers bringing everything into their home.   Kylo hadn’t been able to contain his smile as he watched his Mate barking orders like a crew chief.   Every single item had to be placed just so.  By the end of the evening watching as the last truck rumbled down the drive, he scooped her into his arms to carry her through their front door._  

Inside the house, Rey felt her smile spread as she saw Kylo’s headlights bounce across the kitchen.   She glanced down to the pair of rings glittering on her hand with a smile, the same thrill racing through her as the first time he’d held her in his arms on the front porch of this very house.   They’d only lived in their home for just a few months before Kylo had decided he couldn’t wait anymore.  

 _“I don’t want to wait anymore” he murmured, his voice sleepy as they lay in their bed his arms wrapped around her as she nuzzled against his neck._  

 _“Don’t want to wait for what?” she replied, her sleepy muffled against his skin._  

 _“To marry you”._  

 _In an instant, her head lifted from his chest all traces of sleep wiped clean.   “To marry me?  What do you mean you don’t want to wait anymore?”_  

 _Kylo could only chuckle as she all but leapt from the bed, tossing her robe on to cover herself.  He scooted back against the headboard, the satisfied smile spreading across his face.    “The house is finished, except for the rooms we aren’t using yet.  We’ve been talking about it for nearly a year little one.   I want to be your husband.  I want you to carry my name.  I don’t want to wait anymore” he said, his face serious now as he watched her pace around the room._  

 _“But we’re just getting settled in here, I mean we still have boxes everywhere!  How am I going to plan a wedding and reception and...” she broke off as he got out of bed._  

 _“For all I care, we can go to the courthouse tomorrow and be done with it.   Are you not ready to marry me?” he asked, his voice suddenly unsure._  

 _Rey scented the change in her mate, his uncertainty bitter in his scent.   Her Omega shuddered at his distress and Rey couldn’t help but to reach up to soothe him.   Her hands went to his face, his wrists passing over the mark of her teeth in his gland.   Immediately she scented the change, his body relaxing as he turned into her hand._  

 _“Of course, I want to marry you Kylo.  You’re my Alpha.  I just want to make sure that it’s perfect.   I want my friends here to celebrate with us”._  

 _Kylo grinned, his hands dropping to her waist.   “So, we can’t go tomorrow?” he asked with a smirk, tipping forward to nip at her throat._  

 _Rey trembled as his hands moved across her waist to_ _unbelt_ _her robe, his big hands slipping inside to smooth over her skin,  “I’m not getting married in the courthouse” she chuckled, her breath catching as his hands moved up her chest to cup her breasts._  

 _Kylo let his thumbs circle her nipples, enjoying the way that her body responded to him as her nipples hardened under his hands.   “Are you sure I can’t do anything to convince you?” he whispered, his voice husky in her ear._  

 _Her head fell back with a sigh as his mouth moved over her neck, his tongue sweeping over the silvered mark of his claiming on her neck.   “Probably not, but why don’t you take me to bed and try anyway” she murmured, feeling his lips curve against her skin._  

 _“As you wish Omega” he rumbled, sweeping her into his arms to carry her back to their bed._  

 _Kylo had spent most of the night trying to convince her to go to the courthouse, but in the end Rey had stood firm.   She insisted on planning a small wedding with their closest friends and family in attendance and she’d convinced Kylo to invest in clearing space in the back yard for the ceremony._  

 _“It’ll be a good investment!  We’ll have the wedding in the fall and then next summer we can go ahead and work on adding the pool that you wanted”._  

 _Kylo of course had agreed to whatever she wanted, her dreams of having the perfect ceremony important to her.   In keeping his request to make their wedding happen ‘sooner rather than later’ Rey was able to put together a simple wedding in just a few weeks and in the late hours of a crisp fall afternoon, Rey and Kylo had joined themselves in marriage._  

 _Watching Rey walk down the aisle lined with fall leaves on the arm of Finn had taken his breath away.   She practically glowed in her long-sleeved white gown, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears as she made her way to him.   They’d promised themselves to one another in sickness and health, good times and bad.  Their lips met as their friends had cheered, sealing their promise._  

“Little one?” he called from the door, hanging his jacket over the rail.  

“In the kitchen!” she called. 

Kylo tucked his briefcase in his office before joining her.   She glanced over her shoulder as he walked into the kitchen, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.  “Whatcha makin’?” he asked, his hand sneaking around to snag a cucumber slice from the cutting board in front of her.  

With a giggle, she swatted his hand before turning to lift her face to his for a proper kiss.  “I’m making dinner silly.  We’ve been so busy this week, I haven’t had a chance to show you a few things that I’d like to do in one of the empty bedrooms upstairs”. 

He cocked his brow in surprise.  “Did you finally decide what we’re going to do with that space?  You were determined to leave them empty until we needed them”. 

“I know.  But let’s eat dinner first and then we’ll go up and take a look” she laughed out, watching his brow furrow.  

They fell into their normal routine over dinner, Rey chatting excitedly about her upcoming projects while Kylo shared stories from his day with his over the top clients.   He couldn’t help but stare as she spoke, something about her seeming to be just a little off.   As they finished dinner, she stood to gather their plates surprised when he tugged her onto his lap to nuzzle against her neck.  

“What’s going on with you little one?” he asked, his lips moving softly over her neck. 

“Nothing, why?” she murmured, her hands stroking over his thick mane of hair.  

“Something’s different” he rumbled, taking a deep breath of her scent.  “It isn’t time for your Heat yet is it?” 

Her lips curved as she thought back to the last time he’d noticed something different in her scent.  

 _Kylo_ _stalked around the house, his footsteps heavy as he moved room to room.   He felt like he was searching for something, something that was just out of his reach.  His steps carried him to the French doors in their master suite and with a growl of frustration, he threw the doors open to step out on to the balcony.    Braced on the railing, he looked over the backyard searching for his mate_ _remembering their conversation moments before._  

 _“Why do they need to come today?” he’d growled out._  

 _“Kylo.  These guys are doing a favor for me, fitting me into their busy schedule.  I thought you wanted a pool, we’ve been talking about it for weeks” she had reminded him, searching his face._  

 _“You didn’t tell me they were Alpha’s.   I just thought...” he broke off in surprise as she threw her hands up in frustration and stormed into the bathroom.   “Where are you going?” he demanded._  

 _Her eyes shot up to his in the mirror as she brushed her hair back to toss into a loose bun.  “I’m getting dressed to meet Michael and his son.  I’ve worked with them multiple times on my houses.  You need to calm down”.    She brushed past him as she moved into their closet, slipping a light sundress over her head._  

 _As she moved to walk past him, he snagged her arm.  “I don’t want you out there with other Alpha’s.  You need to cancel the appointment”._  

 _This time it was Rey that growled in frustration.  “Michael is a happily married and mated Alpha old enough to be my father.  And his son has never, ever shown an interest in me.  They both know that I’m not only married, but mated. I’ll be just fine” she gritted out._  

 _“Omega” he began._  

 _“NO!  I am not doing this right now.  You’ve been hovering over me for the last two days, you’ve come to my work sites, you won’t let me leave the room without scenting me.  You nearly_ _kocked_ _Poe to the floor because he was too close. Now I’m going out to talk to Michael and show him what we want.  IF you think you can be nice and IF you let me do what I do best you can join me”._  

 _Rey felt his hand wrap around her waist as he pulled her back against him.  He nuzzled against her neck, his teeth scraping lightly.   “I won’t ever apologize for being too Alpha.  You’re mine little one and you’ll have to forgive me for being overly protective.  I’ll let you handle this and stay up here” he ground out, before his teeth nipped into her mark._  

 _Rey turned, her eyes meeting his.  “You have nothing to worry about love.  I’ll be right in the back.  I’ll be back soon” she whispered, her hand laying against his che_ _e_ _k._  

 _He had watched her slip on shoes to jog lightly down the stairs before turning back to the French doors.   There was an urgency building in him that he didn’t understand, something he couldn’t put his finger on._  

 _Down in the yard, Rey was busy walking around their yard with her iPad as she showed Michael what she was looking for in their pool.  She felt_ _Kylo’s_ _eyes on her as she met with her contractors and couldn’t help but glance up to offer him a wink and smile.  Her smile faltered as she caught sight of him on the balcony, his massive arms crossed over his chest as he glowered down at them.  With a shake of her head, she turned her attention back to her contractors._  

 _“Now Rey, let me ask you about this plan here” Dan mentioned, glancing down to her iPad.  “If you want to be able to incorporate the zero-depth entry, we may need to take down just a few more trees to ensure that we aren’t killing off any roots”._  

 _Rey glanced up to the trees he was pointing out as they walked.   “I’m fine with that, as long as...” she broke off with a gasp, tripping over a low root._  

 _Dan quickly steadied her, his arm coming up to catch her from falling.   “Whoops!  Be careful Rey!” he chuckled out, offering his arm as they walked back toward the house._  

 _Kylo felt the growl rip from his chest at the sight of the young Alpha touching his Mate and turned from the balcony to rush down the stairs.   He burst through the back door his eyes wild as he stormed across the yard._  

 _Rey scented him as he stormed across the yard and quickly moved to intercept him.  “Kylo, you don’t need to come down.  Everything is fine” she murmured, her eyes wide as she caught his scent._  

 _“He was touching you” he growled out, his body tense._  

 _“I tripped, he kept me from falling” she soothed, her hands smoothing over his chest._  

 _He felt his control stretching thin, the sight of another man’s hands on Rey.   His jaw worked in agitation as he fought back the urge to tear into the younger Alpha.  “He needs to go” he ground out, his fist clenched and his body tensed for a fight._  

 _Rey struggled against the onslaught of emotion as his scent wrapped around her.  Dark and primal, it called out to her Omega.  There was an underlying desperation to his scent, he was practically_ _vibrating with his fury.   “Kylo, look at me.  Look at me._ **_Alpha!_ ** _” she demanded, relieved when his eyes locked on hers._  

 _“Everything is fine.   We’ll be done in just a few minutes.  Can you go back inside and wait for me?” she asked, her hands still moving over his neck as she scented him._  

 _Kylo could only growl as he shook his head fiercely, his arm wrapping around her to pull her flush against his coiled body.   “They need to go Omega” he ground out, glaring at the offenders over her shoulder._  

 _Rey trembled against him as she felt the hot press of his body against her, his cock pressing insistently against her stomach through his jeans.  Her body reacted immediately to the rich Alpha pheromones rolling off of him.    “Alpha” she whimpered, “You’re in Rut”._  

 _Kylo felt his eyes roll as her responding scent struck him, her body already dripping slick.   “They need to go” he repeated, his eyes blown wide and his chest heaving.  His hands went to her waist, roughly gripping at the curve of her hips._  

 _Rey shuddered out a breath as he dipped his head to her neck, his growl making her stomach clench.  “I know Alpha, I know.  Just hang on” she moaned.   She fought her Omega to turn from her Alpha, his hands still gripping her waist desperately kneading._  

 _“Michael, I’m sorry...” she broke off, the moan ripping out as Kylo dragged his tongue over her neck growling possessively.   She bit her lip roughly when he dragged her ass back against his cock, grinding against her.   Rey couldn’t stop the flush from rolling up her chest when her head dropped back against his chest, her face burning red when Michael just smiled knowingly and dragged Dan around the side of the house with a wave._  

 _Kylo watched them turn the corner with narrowed eyes, his Alpha roaring inside.   He spun her back to face him, his lips crashing into hers with a groan.  The sound of her surrendering to his Alpha only spurred him on, his hand rough as he pushed into her hair, dislodging her bun.   His hands moved over her body, pushing underneath her sun dress to find the soft skin of her thighs._  

 _She was burning under his hot hands, her breath panting from between her lips.   She moaned richly when his hands grasped her thighs to lift her against him, her legs moving to wrap around his thick waist.  She couldn’t stop her hips from rolling against him as he strode across the yard, his steps bouncing her against his cock._  

 _Kylo tore his lips from hers as he reached the door, cursing as he fought to open the door and keep his grip on her ass.   “I can smell you Omega” he grunted out, his hips rolling against hers.   “You need my cock don’t you Omega?  To be filled full of me?”_  

 _Rey could only moan as he rutted against her.  She thrust her hands into his thick hair to drag him closer, her tongue sweeping out against his skin.   The tang of salt from his sweat and the taste of his rich Alpha pheromones was sweet on her tongue.  His guttural moan drew another wave of slick from her body, her hips jerking._  

 _Kylo managed the to make it through the door, kicking it closed behind him.  They only made it as far as the kitchen before Kylo sat her on the table, his hands sweeping the sundress over her head_ _before spreading her legs wide.  His eyes roved over her hungrily, licking his lips as he took in her hardened nipples; dusky pink and just crying out for his mouth.   His tongue swept out over the hardened peak with a low groan, drawing her nipple deep into his mouth._  

 _Rey cried out as he suckled her breast, arching into him with her own desperate need.  “Alpha, Alpha – please" she moaned._  

 _Kylo only panted out a breath, coming off her nipple with a wet pop.   His mouth moved over her chest, licking and nipping on the way down her body.   His hands gripped her hips, pulling her to the edge as he sank to his knees in front of her.  He dragged her panties over her hips tossing them to the floor behind him as he dropped a kiss just above her soaked pussy, his eyes looking up to her before nuzzling against her._  

 _“You smell so damn good little one, so wet for me” he murmured, his fingers trailing between her lips.  His lips curved as her hips bucked towards him, her cunt clenching already._  

 _She fell back on to her elbows now, her eyes on his face as he buried his face in her pussy.   His eyes were locked on hers as he swept his tongue between her soaked lips, her slick coating his chin as he worked her body.  She had no words now, his tongue swirling over her clit to drive her up.   She felt his lips curving just before he eased his finger into her, stretching her._  

 _Kylo felt the ache in his cock, his knot already tingling in anticipation of being inside of her.   He added a second finger to her, her walls fluttering around his hand already.   He thrust smoothly inside of her, taking up a steady rhythm as his tongue teased at her clit.  Her breathy sounds filled his ears and he knew how close she was._  

 _Rey shrieked when he crooked his fingers, the tips stroking that spot deep inside of her that he knew could send her over the edge.   She fell back on the table as his tongue flew over her clit, her body arching wildly.  Her hands flew to his hair, holding him close to her as she rode out her orgasm, grinding against his face._  

 _Kylo dropped a hand to his jeans, popping the button to relieve the pressure on his cock.   He eased his fingers from her as he lapped up the slick pouring from her.   He felt her sag back against the table, her breath sobbing from her lips.   He rose to his feet, his hands shaking as he pushed her jeans down his thighs to kick them away.   He bent over her, once again gripping her hips as his tongue moved over her skin.  His tongue swirled over her stomach, dipping into her navel with a growl._  

 _“_ _Gonna_ _fill you full of me Omega.  Fill you to the brim and knot you” he mumbled against her skin, rutting against her thigh, dragging the weeping tip of his cock over his skin.   “Then I’m_ _gonna_ _make you come while your full of my knot.  You’re_ _gonna_ _milk me dry so I can fill you” he rambled against her stomach, his tongue dragging up over her chest._  

 _His scent was so strong now, wild and raw with his Alpha.   His hands were trembling as he grasped his cock in his hand to line up against her.   His eyes rolled back as he pressed inside of her inch by inch.  “So tight Omega, perfect for me.  You take me so well” he muttered, his hips flush against hers._  

 _Her mouth dropped open as he filled her, the ridge of his knot already catching as he finally seated deep inside of her.   She moaned, long and low before reaching between her legs to scrape her finger nails over his skin._  

 _It was that moment his Alpha snapped, snagging her hands away from him to pin them over her head.   He drew back almost completely from her before driving back in with a snarl.   He was bent over her now, his hips snapping into her as he licked and nipped at her neck.   “Mine, my Omega” he panted out, his teeth sinking into her neck again._  

 _Rey could only tremble beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her down and fucked her.  His Alpha was in full control as he rutted, her Omega breathless as she took every stroke.  “Alpha” she moaned, her body clenching tightly around him as she came._  

 _Kylo_ _felt her clamp down on him and fought back his own orgasm, dragging her up from the table.  “Not here, can’t knot you here” he mumbled, moving through the house to the_ _den stopping at the couch_ _.   He dropped_ _down to the plush surface_ _his hips once again driving in to her.  “Gotta fill you full, full of me” he guttered out, his jaw working as he drove into her._  

 _Rey cried out as_ _pulled himself from her body, slipping her with ease to her knees in front of him_ _._ _She felt his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her shoulders down to arch her hips up to take his powerful strokes._ _His cock was already swelling, his knot catching.   The sounds he was making were pure animal, his jaw clenched and his fingers digging in to her hips.  She’d bear his marks tomorrow, marks from his Alpha claiming his Omega._  

 _“Come with me, come with me” he panted out, his thrusts becoming more forceful.   “Come for me, take my knot, take me” he grunted._  

 _Rey slipped her hand b_ _eneath her_ _, her fingers circling her clit wildly.   His hands_ _gripped her hips,_ _lifting her to his driving strokes. She felt his cock swell, his hips stuttering to a stop as he came with a roar.  Her own orgasm ripped through her, his name screaming from her lips as his knot inflated to lock them together._  

 _Kylo_ _quaked against her, his body pumping his seed deep inside of her.   He fought to catch his breat_ _h as he quaked behind her, hissing out a breath each time his cock spurted inside of her.   He eased them down to onto their sides, nuzzling into her neck as they lay locked together._  

 _“You did so well Omega.  Your perfect little pussy is so tight, taking everything I’m giving you”._  

 _Her lips curved as her Omega preened, her Alpha pleased with her. For nearly twenty minutes, they lay locked together as he pulsed inside of her, his cock_ _s_ _welling each time he pumped into her.   As h_ _is knot deflated_ _, he shifted her_ _leg to drape_ _over his hip.   Her brow furrowed as his hand moved to her pussy, his fingers scooping up his spend to press it back inside of her._  

 _“What’re you dong Alpha?” she questioned, her eyes moving over his face._  

 _“It belongs inside of you” he muttered, his mouth moving in concentration.    “You need to come for me again Omega, take it all”._ _Kylo’s_ _eyes shot up to hers, his lips smirking.   In an instant, she felt his fingers filling her again; two finger and then three before his thumb began circling her clit._  

 _Her eyes widened in surprise, her hips lifting with a sigh.  “Kylo...Alpha, I can’t.  I don’t think...” she stuttered as his eyes went dark again._  

 _“You can_ _, you will_ _” he growled out, shifting his body over hers to pump his hand against her.  He braced his arm next to her, dropping his lips to hers.  His tongue dueled fiercely with hers, swallowing every sigh and gasp she made.   He felt his cock harden again, her scent swirling wild around him.   She came with a scream, her body bowing wildly._  

 _His Rut had lasted three long days, his Alpha rising to the surface over and over to claim her._  

Kylo watched his Mate carefully, a secret smile on her face as she cleared the table.  He helped clean up the kitchen and put away leftovers before pinning her against the counter.  “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you now?” he asked with a curious grin. 

“Why does something have to be going one?  I just made some decisions about one of the rooms upstairs.  I’m a little nervous about showing you, that’s all” she replied with a throaty chuckle.  

“You’ve made a beautiful home here for us little one.  What ever you want to do, I’m sure I’ll be happy with.   Why don’t you take me upstairs?” 

Rey let her lips curve as she took his hand to lead him through the house, guiding him up the stairs.   They travelled down the long hallway, finally stopping at the door closest to their room.  “Now, before you go in, I should mention that some of the changes have already been made soooo, it’s too late to change your mind”. 

“Ok” he drawled out, his face clearly showing his confusion.    

“Close your eyes” she whispered, taking his hand.    As he closed his eyes, she opened the door to the bedroom and guided him to the center of the room.   She positioned him in the room, facing a wall complete with a floor plan and markings on the freshly framed drywall.   “OK, open your eyes”. 

Kylo opened his eyes and glanced around the room, stepping over to the plans on the wall.   He said nothing as he took in the plans, noting the plans for the new bay window and the door leading into their bedroom.   As he turned to ask Rey about the door, his heart stopped.   His mouth opened and closed once, then twice as his eyes darted between her and the crib behind her. 

“Little one?” he breathed out, his eyes wide. 

Rey smiled tearfully, holding out a narrow box.   “I won’t be little for long” she replied. 

Kylo felt his hands shaking as he took the box, opening it to find a positive pregnancy test and a grainy black and white photo.  His eyes filled as they shot up to hers.   “We’re....you’re....” he stuttered out, his voice thick.  

“We’re pregnant Kylo”. 

“But...how...how long?” he gaped at her, his eyes back on the sonogram. 

“I’m just over twelve weeks.  Remember over the summer when you went into Rut?  The doctor said most likely you knew that I was ready, that I was ripe for conception.   Your Alpha knew Kylo” she murmured, her hand resting on her stomach.  

Kylo felt his thoughts racing as he remembered the overwhelming urgency to mate with her then, his need to fill her and claim her body.   His breath shuddered out as he looked down to the positive test in his hand. 

“Kylo?  Is this...are you OK with this?” she questioned; her voice shaky. 

In an instant he was across the room, his hands coming up to cup her face.   “Yes” he replied fiercely.  “My perfect Omega” he murmured, dropping to his knees in front of her.   His hands shook as he pushed her sweater up to place his hand over her gently rounded stomach.   His eyes overflowed as he looked up to her.   He pressed a kiss to her belly, his hands cupping her stomach. 

Rey felt her own tears fall as she watched her Mate cradling her tiny bump.  Her hands smoothed over his hair, her lips curving as he spoke quietly. 

“My sweet little one, carrying our baby.  I’m going to take such good care of you both” he murmured.  He glanced up to see her tears and stood, his lips taking hers softly.   

As she stood in the home she’d helped build, with her Mate’s arms around her, she realized that there truly was no place like the home they created.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fellow Mod @ Reylo Fic Recs for keeping me motivated to finish and talking me through everything. LostInQueue you're the best!


End file.
